All for you
by LadyoftheHouseofMoon
Summary: Kagome is sent to America when she spirals into a dangerous depression. There she comes to meet Sam & the Autobots by accident, her miko powers flaring to life when around them. One particular mech known as Optimus Prime will transform her life forever.
1. Ch 1 Assimilation

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know I don't own Inuyasha or the Transformers, so all you lawyers just back up!**

**Alright so this is my first crossover fic between Inuyasha and the Transformers:**

**the movie. It was just an idea floating around in my head and as I had read a very teeny tiny amount of Kagome/Transformers fic's and I absolutely enjoyed the concept of her with one of them. **

**So this is my contribution. I know you guys are probably saying 'what the…' but just give it a chance, hopefully it'll be good.**

**Though I do apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors as there is no beta for this story…though if someone is interested and knows the transformers 'lingo' drop me a PM. **

**And a thanks to AmIOtaku for reading it before hand and encouraging me to continue….and to **_**Salty. **_**for her daring first fic's with Kagome and the Transformers…they're great!**

**Er…one last quick note No I am not abandoning my other fic's I will update those very soon!!**

**OH…it is rated T for now but I will be upping the category to an M soon. Anyway…**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

**Ch. 1 Assimilation**

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well. Tracks of tears marred a trail down her dirt covered face marring the sooty texture of grime and dust along their path. Her heart ached and she remained rooted to the soil covered bottom of the ancient portal that had now been sealed for all time. Unmoving except where her chest heaved great big gulps of air as she whimpered and wept with her loss, she remained where she was throughout the night uncaring of the cold that bit into her skin making her shiver and wrap her arms around herself.

The young raven haired woman knew that this time, and without a doubt, she had lost them. All of them, her friends, her family. The jewel having been completed, had returned to her body and merged with her being once more. Although the evil hanyou Naraku had not been killed when the jewel had been put back together, his only chance at making a wish upon the jewel, thus granting himself unimaginable power, had been taken with her to her proper time.

While immediately sensing something strange was happening once the shards had all been gathered, the priestess made her way towards the well and noticed that the magic seemed to be fading. Crying out in alarm she had said goodbye to her family, to her kit, her sister, her mentor, and her best friend. Once the portal had returned her to her home, the magic had faded completely. She had tried, many times in fact, to activate the well that would return her, yet nothing came of it.

With no other way to describe it, other than her heart had been ripped from her chest and left behind five hundred years in the past, she sobbed, broken and destroyed. Fresh tears began to flow down her pale cheeks as she remembered the incredulous and inconsolable faces of her family. Yes her family. Having spent so much more time with them -more than her own flesh and blood, she came to realize that they were indeed her family, created through a bond no other would understand. And now that they had been taken from her, it seemed she would have nothing to sustain her throughout the coming years of her life, but her memories.

So she remained in the well, hiding away from her mother, grandfather, and brother….and from a world where she no longer belonged.

* * *

**1 year later….**

Kagome Higurashi walked through the hallways of her new high school. Her face impassive and void of any expression. Hearing the whispered rumors already going around the student body, she wondered how they had garnered such information in the first place. Were they looking up her file, her history on the internet? She contemplated anger simmering just below the facade of indifference. She could hear the females speculating as to why she had attended so many different schools in the past year, many coming to the conclusion that she must've been some kind of slut, sleeping around with the males of the school. While the males seemed to be checking her out wondering if she was some sort of 'bad girl' who had been kicked out for having affairs with her teachers, commenting on her beauty and body.

'_Coming to America was such a waste of time. They're the same here as they were in all of my other twelve schools. At least they don't seem to know I live alone.' _She thought with unrevealing emotion.

This was her thirteenth school. She thought bitterly. After having serious physiological and depression issues, her mother had thought to send her to a new school whereby she would hopefully forget about Inuyasha and all about the feudal era. Having no luck, she seemed to only worsen, her grades dropping as well as her interest in school altogether. Her mother became quite frightened when Kagome began to distance herself from those she knew, including her own family. They just didn't understand what she had gone through and what she had lost.

On her grandfather's request, her mother had sent her to a few different relatives throughout Japan hoping that a new school and a new atmosphere would help her forget about her pain and her loss.

She still remembered how fed up her mother had been with her loss of interest, not only in school, but in everything, in life itself. Desperate to reclaim her daughter and send her as far away from Japan -thus the memories of anything to do with the shikon and demons- in a last attempt had sent her to America.

So here she was in this average city, having been given an allowance to live alone and work out her issues. It was apparent that she and her mother had lost their familial connection and she had finally sent her away to deal with everything on her own.

Walking into history class, she sat down next to a beautiful raven haired girl and an interesting boy that seemed to be her boyfriend. He was rather cute in a friendly -but not for a boyfriend- sort of way. His wavy black hair only added to his 'cute charm', Kagome noted.

Her eyes looked around the room and though many students stared back at her, she avoided their gazes, hoping they wouldn't continue to be intrigued by the new Japanese student.

"Hey."

A male voice interrupted her inspection of the classroom and she turned to look at a very handsome blond haired boy sitting beside her.

"So you're pretty damn hot. Wanna go out or something?" He asked crassly smiling seductively and pretty self confidently believing she would jump at the chance presented to her.

"I'll take the 'or something.'" She answered turning to look away from him and rudely dismissing him.

"Just like that huh?" He continued looking over at his friends seeing them snicker with his shot down.

Kagome didn't bother to reply as the teacher walked into the room at that precise moment, though she did notice the pretty raven haired girl turn and give her a small smile.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, and while she did have a few more classes with the girl and her boyfriend -which she later learned were named Mikaela and Sam, the day was still so monotonous and so uninteresting; just like all her other schools.

While she was no longer angered that she was not allowed to return to the feudal era, she was still saddened that she had not been able to get over that fact and continue to live her life. She knew her friends would not want her to waste away in depression and boredom. But really what could compare to such thrilling excitement? Yes it was rather hard on her and having to constantly be running for her life was not always a picnic either, but she still enjoyed the adventure, the exhilaration of living day to day.

Walking out of the building at the end of the school day, the miko sighed wearily. Perhaps this quiet unassuming city would be her new start in life. She could get herself a job somewhere. She was pretty good with computers and technology. She could even fix things, as she often fixed Souta's different game systems and had even fixed a few of her 'used to be friend's' computers.

She almost bumped into someone when the guys ahead of her suddenly stopped. She stepped around them and kept walking only to hear them whistle and make comments about her ass as she passed them by.

About to turn around and let them have a piece of her mind, another female voice suddenly piped up.

"I knew you were just some horny immature _boy _Trent, unfortunately locked away in the body of a man. How sad."

"Oh don't be jealous my little bunny. Just because she's twice as hot as you doesn't mean I don't have enough love to go around for both of you." He said while rocking his hips forward emphasizing his 'love.' "But its okay, go back to your little boy toy. Since he has a car, I'm sure he thinks that can make up for what he lacks elewhere." He ended with a loud hoot, as his buddies joined in the amusement.

Kagome noticed the girl Mikaela simply ignored the fool and turned to her with a warm smile. "Hey, don't listen to him. He's just doing what stupid ex-boyfriends do best….make an ass out of himself."

"Hey Mikaela…you okay?" Asked the boy known as Sam who now came to accompany them as they continued to walk down the sidewalk toward the parking lot.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine. I was just taking to…" She hesitated waiting for the other blue-eyed girl to answer.

"Kagome." She responded not really trying to be rude, but not trying to be too forthcoming lest they think she wanted to make friends or something.

"Well, I'm Mikaela and this is Sam." She said introducing them with a wave of her hand.

Kagome continued to walk with them toward the row of cars parked in a neat row, when she suddenly felt her miko energy spike in a way that she had not felt for over a year now. Stopping beside a yellow and black camaro, she felt her aura rise up again, and even stronger this time.

Looking around in trepidation and confusion, all she saw were rows of cars and students filling into them. Though as Sam asked if she had a ride home and opened the door to his car, the unknown signature became even more pronounced. She looked at the car, narrowing her eyes at the suddenly strange feeling that were overcame her with its nearness.

The boy Sam cleared his throat trying to get her attention, then motioned for Mikaela to get in telling her that they had a friend waiting for them across the street that they were going to follow to 'their spot.'

Kagome snapped out of it pretty quickly feeling really stupid for thinking that there was a youkai or something hiding in the car. As far as she knew she had never felt any in her time and in all of Japan. It must've of been something else, she thought with renewed sadness.

"Umm yeah sorry about that, I don't need a ride or anything. Thanks though." She answered already walking away, noting how they both got into the car quickly as if really only offering a ride if it was absolutely necessary.

She walked across the street ignoring everyone once again. Suddenly the strange sensation returned to her aura as she walked toward the end of the street. Noticing a beautiful blue and red semi-truck parked along the end of the school zone, she looked around noting nothing out of the ordinary; though the truck had garnered her attention, its slick flames painted over the sides and its smooth exterior seeming to want to be touched.

Walking over to it and looking around to make sure its driver was not present, she ran her fingers along the strange symbol that stood out above the grill, then pressed her entire hand upon the shiny metal itself. An unexpected jolt of electricity suddenly ran through her hand at the contact, the sound of a voice suddenly manifested itself in her mind, as if someone was speaking to her from far away and although it was indistinct and muffled the strange voice laced itself through her aura making her shiver with the sudden exchange.

Kagome quickly pulled her hand away as if she had been burned and held it to her chest securely. She hastily walked away unsure of what had just occurred and not wanting to get into any sort of trouble….or danger. Yes she had missed the excitement -and fright- of so many near death experiences, but she had been with her protector then, a sword yielding inu hanyou who always protected her from everything…and well she also had the rest of her friends who always watched out for her as well. Kagome had even been able to wield a bow and arrow, but here…in the modern times and in America no less, it was unheard of to be walking around with a weapon of any kind -unless you wanted to go to jail of course.

So it was best to just leave and think about what just happened from the security of her apartment.

She continued to walk down several blocks that were busy with traffic and commerce. Much to her annoyance, she was getting whistled at, and several men had even stopped and asked her if she needed a ride -even going as far as hinting at a different ride all together.

She wasn't too shocked though. This happened in Tokyo as well, although not as often as it was happening here. Kagome knew she had grown up since leaving the feudal era -in more ways than one. Yes her body had taken on more of a womanly shape, a small waist, bigger breasts, wider hips, and while all that traveling and fighting had also shaped her up making her muscles toned and her skin sun kissed. Her mind had also 'grown-up' much more than a regular and normal teen her age; having to deal with so many dangerous and life-threatening situations on an almost daily basis did that to a person. Though, the more she thought about the more she thought that perhaps that hadn't been the case with Inuyasha -he always acted like a spoiled child.

She giggled remembering his temper tantrums.

Deciding to take a shortcut through one of the ally's -yes she knew it was mildly dangerous, but this was the middle of the afternoon, people where everywhere and the alley was not dark so she took her chance. Her apartment wasn't the best around but it was in a decent neighborhood and she was only a block away.

Shouldering her school bag to a more comfortable position, she made sure to look around, not wanting a dog or something to come out of nowhere and try to bite her. She almost laughed again. She couldn't believe she was more worried about a dog biting her than a potential mugger coming out from behind some trash can or something.

Almost at the end of the alley now, she noticed a police cruiser beginning to slow down and finally come to a stop before her.

'_Great,' _she thought humorlessly, _'he's probably going to give me some lecture on the dangers of alley ways for a young girl like me.'_

The sudden agitation of her aura caused the young woman to look around her in confusion once more. Could there be something wrong with her? She wondered unsure of these strange new sensations she was beginning to feel this day. She had already been in America for about a week before starting her new school, and in all that time she had never once felt this way.

Feeling slightly disoriented she placed her hand upon the hood of the car to regain her equilibrium and steady herself. At her touch, her senses reeled, the same strange exchange took place, yet this time it was to a much lesser degree and she didn't hear a voice speaking, but some strange deep resonance echoing through her mind giving her one killer headache.

She looked up to find the peace officer stare at her oddly, though making no move to get out of the vehicle.

Feeling his questioning stare upon her, she felt rather stupid and slightly embarrassed at his obvious perusal of her as if he were contemplating taking her in for questioning. Flashing him a somewhat timid and small smile she quickly gathered herself and walked away. If he was still thinking about getting out and talking to her, it was best to just leave now before he could. She didn't think she could possibly make it through a lie detector.

Finally making it to her small apartment, she locked herself in and took out a couple of aspirin for her headache. She was prone to migraines and she could almost feel one coming on.

Groaning, the young woman threw herself upon her soft bed and decided that rest was definitely in order. Pulling a cover over herself, she soon feel into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

After showering and dressing, and eating her usual toast and juice for breakfast, Kagome made her way down the stairs to the first floor of her apartment complex. Having thought that perhaps her body was overtaxed with all of her previous emotional stress and depression, she had come to the conclusion that her mind and her holy powers were malfunctioning. It was safe to say that she had not spotted any youkai, even if they could have possibly been using some sort of magic spell to cover up their real identity.

Perhaps, America was going to be good for her after all, mused the Japanese woman. She had already decided to try to put her past behind her and start anew. No one knew her here; no possibility of running into someone who knew what she was like before she had gone to the feudal era, and who would compare her to what she had now become.

Besides she knew Inuyasha and the rest of her family would not want to see her waste away and have her soul slowly die out with regret and longing for what could never be.

Maybe, once she found herself a job, she could even find a couple of friends to actually hang out with. Well…perhaps it was too soon for friends but she could at least consider being a little bit more sociable, she could even….

The miko trailed off. Having cut across the alley way once again, without incident, she came to a stop at the sidewalk noticing the same Peterbilt semi she had just seen yesterday parked a few cars away.

Looking around her discreetly, the miko didn't see anyone in, or around the truck. Could this trucker guy be following her or something? She briefly wondered at the chances that this could just be a coincidence.

Walking slowly over to the truck and taking another look around, noting nothing out of the ordinary, she placed her hand only inches from its side door hesitating and questioning whether it would be wise to touch it again.

A very curios creature by nature, she placed her hand fully on the passenger door after only a few seconds of deliberation. She gasped; the same electrical shock running throughout her entire body, and while the sensation was not deathly frightening it was unexpected and somewhat unpleasant.

It was the strangest feeling she had ever had and the priestess decided that her hand would remain where it was, this time not removing it until she could figure out what was happening. Well…that is until she felt as if the truck shuddered beneath her soft touch… then she yanked her hand away immediately.

Swallowing several times, trying to get her heart back into a steady rhythm, Kagome stepped away from the semi. Deciding that all the pills she had been forced to take for her depression and emotional and psychological distress were finally getting to her. They have to have had a hand in causing her aura to crack and her mind to hallucinate. There was just no way that she could be hearing strange unidentifiable voices in her head.

Seeing and dealing with youkai was one thing but this…this was a bit much.

Deciding to consult her doctor before taking so many aspirin again, hoping she hadn't somehow overdosed with the mixing of different types of medication, she walked away, almost jogging to school in her haste.

Kagome almost laughed then. She really was becoming slightly insane. This was the first time in over a year whereby she was actually hurrying to school and running towards it, instead of away from it.

Well, at least it was a change for the better she thought cynically, it _was _her last year in high school after all.

Classes continued much the same way as they had the day before. The only difference seemed to be that the boy Sam seemed to be looking at her more often which made her slightly uncomfortable. Perhaps he had heard some of the rumors about her now too?

She decided to go off campus for lunch that day, still too uneasy with the student's constant starring and whispering, to eat in the cafeteria.

Though she had no car -being used to walking anyway- she made her way to an old-fashioned burger place a couple of blocks down.

She almost turned around and went somewhere else when she saw the same blonde guy who had tried to ask her out standing there beside his black hummer talking to what seemed like the rest of the football team.

Having already been noticed by him -and everyone else- she walked to the order window and ordered a salad, knowing she would look like a complete chicken if she backtracked now.

"Hey, so Kagome, that is your name right?" He questioned as soon as she turned around from the order window. "Is it true?"

She stared at him not bothering to answer. This guy just got under her skin. And she thought Hojo was bad. Jeez.

"You don't care what they're saying about you?"

She turned her face away from him intent on finding an unoccupied table or spot to eat even as he continued.

She suddenly went pale. There only a few cars away was the same red and blue truck parked inconspicuously close to the boy Sam's yellow camaro.

"You're a real bitch you know that? It really isn't too hard figuring out that all those rumors about you are probably true."

That particular comment garnered her immediate attention making her turn her azure eyes away from the vehicles and toward the now smirking 'Trent.'

"Look, I'm sorry I'm just not into feminine looking _boys_, and just because you're not my type -I only like males…" she whispered, then continued, "…doesn't mean you can't make someone else happy." She finished just as they called out her order, turning away to retrieve her food, hearing the hoots and howls of laughter from those who had heard her putdown.

Deciding to take her food somewhere else she walked away not noticing the smile upon Sam's face and the soft song that floated through the air as she walked on.

_Baby please be mine,_

_I won't ever let you go_

_Just let me show you_

_What I can do for you_

_Baby please be mine._

"So what do you think Bee, she sure is different isn't she?" He whispered to the car he was leaning on quietly.

Not waiting for a reply he continued. "I still don't know how she could possibly sense you guys though, I mean-" He paused and nodded to an unknown student who passed him by and gave him a strange look. "Hey how's it going?"

Used to some pretty odd looks by now he continued on. "I mean Optimus says that she had somehow connected with him right? That it was like he could almost feel everything about her. I mean don't you think that's weird, be-because I think its weird…and kinda freaky too. But don't get me wrong, I'll keep on eye on her. Not that it will be too difficult to keep on eye on her, I- I mean….come on Bee have you seen her? Just don't tell Mikaela okay. She'll have my head. Anyways, come on…its time to go back to school." He said while getting into the driver's side of the black and yellow camaro.

"Maybe we can get her to touch you too, that way you can tell me exactly what you feel." Sam volunteered after a few seconds of silence thinking it was a good idea.

Another song filtered through the car's stereo making the boy laugh nervously as he heard the lyrics.

_Let's get it on…ahh baby…lets get it on._

_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can beI'm asking you baby to get it on with meI ain't gonna worryI ain't gonna push, won't push you babySo c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, babyStop beatin' 'round the bushLet's get it onLet's get it on._

"That's….pretty disturbing Bee….you know that right?

* * *

**Please REVIEW & add it to your STORY ALERT! This will not be a one-shot but hopefully a long chapter story.**


	2. Ch 2 The first time I touched you

**WOW!! I mean seriously wow! You guys are awesome! I was expecting this fic to get a few reviews and perhaps gather more readers as it progressed but I was totally blown away with the response. **

**I am soooo glad you all are enjoying it & have not found the story to be unbelievably crazy. **

**This chapt. is my way of saying thank you for all your wonderful reviews…I usually don't post one right after the other or so quickly as I have several other stories I'm working on. Though you will find I don't go months without posting another one. I try to do it asap in most cases, but here it is.**

**Anyway….I know some of you asked if this was a **_**Kagome / Optimus pairing**_**…so yes it is. Although….I do want her to meet others & am still a bit unsure of what will happen with them along the way. **

**And thank you for letting me know that the characters weren't all screwed up and were actually on target. That means a lot.**

**BTW: I STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY WHO IS FAMILIAR WITH THE TRANSFORMERS LINGO -& WHO DOESN'T MIND LEMONS….OR MECH/HUMAN COUPLES…*scratches head* UMM…YEAH….YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY THAT! So PM me if you're interested.**

**Okay on with the story now!!!**

* * *

**Ch.2 The first time I touched you**

Kagome walked towards her afternoon classes after having returned from lunch. She had eaten her salad while walking back to school and she could firmly say she wouldn't do that again -it was much too uncomfortable to eat while walking. Who ever did that anyway?

'_Stupid Trent.' _

The miko was certain he was not going to let up on her so easily after she turned him down in front of his friends. Apparently he was much too prideful to take it like a man, she mused. Well whatever, he obviously couldn't compare to the grief Inuyasha had always given her.

'_Oh Inuyasha…' _The sudden thought of the hanyou made her heart ache; even after all this time._ 'I miss you, you know. Would you have followed me to America? Or would you have allowed me to live my own life and remain far from you?' _

Walking into her history class, where Mikaela and Sam were also in attendance, Kagome reluctantly set her mind upon the teacher's prepared speech. Noticing the odd looks that the raven haired boy kept sending her way, the priestess soon summoned up the strange encounters she had been having with the vehicles, most notably with the red and blue truck.

What could it mean? Why was her aura fluctuating while around them? She had to find a way to touch them again…or perhaps wait for their owners to arrive and speak to them. Maybe the vehicles owners were part youkai? She almost laughed. That didn't make any sense. Sam was the owner of the yellow camara wasn't he? And he wasn't youkai, hanyou, or anything besides a human boy. Yet she had never felt something as peculiar as when she had touched that truck, when she had--

"Miss Higurashi…I know you are a new student, but I believe even in Japan you have to pay attention when your teacher is speaking. I would like you to take notes if my English is not something you are able to understand."

She scowled. Why had he assumed that she didn't understand his English? It was standard practice to learn the language in Japanese schools as it had been introduced to the curriculum several years before. And while it bothered her to be patronized, she preferred to remain silent and humor the teacher as she heard the not so subtle laughter of the students around her….and Trent's remark.

"Aww….poor Japanese girl, doesn't understand English." He snickered then continued. "You know," he said suddenly leaning into her side and speaking quietly, "I could teach you if you need to learn. Actually I could teach you a whole lot more if you would just let me."

His innuendo was not lost on her and if she could have visibly shuddered at the moment, she would have. Yes the guy wasn't bad looking but his stinky attitude totally turned her off. She had seen much, much better in her travels with Inuyasha. Not only was the hanyou an attractive male to look upon -even with his puppy dog ears- but Miroku, Kouga, and especially Sesshoumaru were truly males to admire. Heck, even the despicable Naraku was attractive.

The raven haired woman simply glared at the football jock before preceding to ignore him. She really wanted to push him over in his desk or even punch his pretty face, but she wasn't willing to get herself kicked out of this school; the miko wanted to at least graduate when she was supposed to. Seeing his smug look, she quickly concluded that she didn't know how she was going to handle being in two classes with him.

'_If only I could purify him…well just a little shock or two.' _She thought with amusement.

Noticing everyone walking out as the bell rang, the priestess remained behind intent on speaking to her professor, hoping he could give her additional work so she could catch up, as she had not begun classes at the beginning of the school year.

Hearing the students shuffle out and the last look the boy Sam shot her, she went up to the teacher's desk. Kagome cleared her throat and explained the reason for her sudden work load request, hoping she would still have enough time to at least apply for a part time job after this.

"I would really like to help you Ms. Higurashi but you see I lent the only book I had for--"

"Your only book? Aren't you supposed to have--"

"Please do not interrupt me again young lady. If you wish to retrieve the book and do your extra credit work from there, then by all means you may do so. I believe Mr…." he said pausing as if to remember. "Ah yes….I believe Mr. Witwicky has it. He had missed an exuberant amount of my class last semester and therefore had to take it again, and had to turn in some extra credit essay's. He should have the book."

"I see. Thank you."

She had already wanted to talk to Sam, so she supposed having to ask him to borrow the book would only open the door to her subtle questioning.

Seeing him walk out the front doors after school, she decided to call out to him before he went any further.

"Sam! Hey Sam can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sam turned around upon hearing Kagome's voice. He wasn't sure why she wanted to talk to him but he hoped she would give something away; a reason why the Autobots were feeling strange around her. Maybe she had some kind of weird telepathic power or something.

Smiling with his own ridiculous assumption and at the way the girl swayed her tight jean clad hips as she walked towards him, he knew he probably looked ridiculous, but he couldn't help himself. She really was beautiful. While he found Mikaela to be a gorgeous female in her own right, he couldn't help but find the mysterious Japanese woman to be even more so. Her exotic and dainty looks made her almost irresistible. Her body was so tight and firm, and she was shaped in all the right places. Her wavy black hair almost looked to have blue highlights as it swayed down to her waist. It looked like a raven's win--

"Hey, my name's Kagome. I'm in your history class with professor Mason. I, umm, I needed to borrow the book he lent you for extra credit essays. Would you mind?" Kagome noted his faraway look and how he didn't even speak as she asked to borrow the book. "So….if you could lend me the book I would really appreciate it."

"Oh! Oh…yeah the book. You mean the book for extra credit?"

"Yeah that's what I just said. So do you have it or…"

"Oh, sure, sure. The book. I have it."

Kagome was beginning to think that this boy was not all that bright as he continued to stare at her as if her were dumbfounded and had no clue what they were talking about.

"Would you mind lending it to me?" She asked again, this time with a bit more force to her voice.

A large group of girls passed them by at that moment throwing out words like 'slut' and 'whore' and giving her looks of utter jealousy and spite. While she ignored them having been called much worse by youkai who had literally been trying to eat her at the moment, she was unfazed unlike the poor boy who began to stutter, coming out of whatever trance he had been under.

"Oh jeez, you know what, don't even listen to them. They don't know what they're talking about. I have the book, b-but its at my house. So if you don't mind or like have anything to do right now…may-maybe we can go over and get it together. W-Well not like together _that _way or anything but…you know…..if you want." He finished with a shrug of his shoulder.

Kagome took pity on him. He was rather…cute….for a human boy; though more like in a little brother….or even a puppy sort of way. Maybe that's why the girl Mikaela found him so irresistible. All girls liked puppies didn't they?

"Okay."

"Okay?" He questioned unsure as to what she meant or even what the actual subject had been.

"Yes, okay Sam. I'll go with you."

He looked at her hesitantly for a second before breaking out into a boyish grin. "Great! Okay, lets go then."

Following him down to the school parking lot, Kagome was anxious to know if they were going to be riding in his yellow camaro. A sudden anticipation fluttered within her belly. She hadn't felt this excited in quite some time and she really wanted to know if she was going to feel anything strange being so close to the car.

The shiny vehicle waited before her. About to touch the handle to open the passenger door, Sam suddenly materialized beside her and somehow beat her to the punch, being gentleman enough to open the door for her and allow her to enter before he shut it behind her.

If he wouldn't have been looking intently as her as he rounded the front of the car and until he actually got in and turned the key in the ignition, she would have pouted like child. Though sitting on the leather interior of the seats felt comfortable, her aura sensed something rather odd, something that made her feel disconcerted and shaky.

Deciding to test her theory as the boy Sam began to speak about the classes they shared and how difficult some of the homework was, Kagome slowly extended her hands.

"This is such a great car Sam." She said suddenly interrupting him and stroking the leather dashboard with soft, sure strokes before he took note of what she was doing.

Feeling her miko ki flare to life at the touch, an unexpected shiver raced down her spine. About to turn her insistent questions upon the teenage male beside her, the miko was suddenly startled into silence. The car's radio abruptly turned on blaring a song and rattling the windows with the deafening volume.

_I'll give you some roses Whole lot of romance A little candlelight (slow dance) Don't let this feeling end Maybe we can try again Try, try, maybe we can try again Maybe we can try again We can try again Maybe we can try again _

Sam was mortified. "Uhh…the radio…that -that happens sometimes. You know how it is…with new cars and stuff. I -I guess its just learning how all the gadgets work on these new type of sports cars." He exclaimed nervously trying to shout above the radio while simultaneously trying to turn it down almost slamming his hand over the controls.

Kagome knew he was hiding something. If his lame excuse didn't give him away, the way he was beginning to sweat and stutter in his explanation sure did.

Should she just put him out of his misery now and tell him she knew something was up, that his car was definitely not normal? Or perhaps it would be best to simply wait until they got to his house before finding out all she could? Actually she could just simply corner him, then interrogate him until he gave himself away.

_Hai, that'll do. I'll wait…then I'll ambush him. Simple. _

* * *

A few minutes later Kagome came to realize that it was not as simple as she had first thought it would be.

They had arrived at his two story home -his parents having gone out for the rest of the evening on some sort of date, which Kagome thought was just great. She could easily corner Sam and not let up until he confessed. While he was obviously much bigger than her, he didn't look to be too strong…or to forceful for that matter. Heck, she could probably even seduce him into telling her what he was hiding and he would never even know what she had done until he had spilled his guts.

As her plan was working itself out in her mind, she never even noticed when a small black stereo suddenly darted behind her and into another room, although she did feel an unexpected shiver crawl up her spine.

Obviously knowing Sam was no youkai out to kill her for the Shikon no Tama, she dismissed it as part of all the secrecy and mystery that surrounded the boy.

She followed after him as they entered his bedroom, and he began to stutter while apologizing for his lack of cleanliness and order, while she only rolled her eyes as he searched through all his junk like a madman, and sat upon his bed.

"Hey, you're going out with that girl Mikaela aren't you?" Asked the miko suddenly wondering where the girl was at the moment, as Kagome usually saw them leaving school together.

"What?!" He exclaimed whirling around from the stack of books and papers he had been looking over on his desk. "I mean y-yeah, we're going out. She's my -my, you know my--"

Almost huffing in exasperation, Kagome decided to just finish the sentence for him as he didn't know what to call the poor girl. "Your girlfriend ne?"

"Yeah, I know. She's my girlfriend." He said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh…she's…very pretty." The miko supplied helpfully hoping he would just hurry up and find the book.

"Yeah, she is….very pretty. Although, you -you are…even more--"

_Thump._

They both turned as they heard a noise -as if something had tripped and fallen- right down the hall.

"I thought you said your parents were out?" She questioned suddenly feeling rather nervous and tense, her senses on high alert.

"They are. I didn't hear anyone come in."

Standing up she made her way towards the hall with Sam right on her heels.

Kagome swallowed nervously as the lights in the whole house unexpectedly went out. She gasped as Sam bumped into her trying to turn the light switches on over and over again.

"They're…not working." He remarked after several more attempts.

"I see that." She answered dryly as he only stated the obvious, as she was hardly able to even see her own hand before her face.

Hearing something abruptly scuttle across the floor boards, Kagome jumped at the sound, feeling a creepy and disturbing feeling suddenly dance across her skin.

"There's….there's something in here." She whispered to the boy that was now glued to her back.

"We -we have to get outside…to my car…now!! He shouted just as something lunged at her feet. Instinctively kicking at whatever had tried to grab her in the dark, she heard a whine and thud as it seemed to land on its 'feet'.

They both ran, trying to reach the stairs that would take them to the first level of the home, then out the back door to supposed safety, all the while kicking and screaming as the 'intruder' clicked and hissed right behind them.

Stumbling out the back door, the teenagers were out of breath with fear and adrenaline as Sam grabbed her hand and made a beeline for his car.

Kagome screamed as she was suddenly tackled from behind. Turning her body around to fight off whatever it was that was trying to attack her, red eerie eyes landed on her own as the moonlight lighted the small black metal body of what seemed to be a small robot.

A small motorized saw began to whir to life from one of its arms as it cackled in sadistic glee at the fear and utter shock it saw written upon her face. Barely registering Sam's panicked screams and a sudden commotion behind her, as well as the feel of the ground shaking, she vaguely heard metal grinding and shifting, while she screamed and threw her hands out to the robots chest to push it off her.

Kagome felt her holy power spring to life and begin to burn the creature, melting away at whatever hard metal skeleton it was encased in, as it whined and screamed in what seemed to be pain, his red eyes turning off and on as it shook with the feel of her raw power.

The young woman could have sobbed out of sheer gratitude as the creature was suddenly taken off her body. Having touched the thing, and having melted its body with her bare hands, made her aura fluctuate with the creatures dark characteristics and her utter disgust.

Though as she looked up to see who had taken the small robot off of her, her eyes visibly widened and her mouth dropped open, as she saw it wrapped up tightly in a….large…..yellow….metallic hand.

Following said hand to a yellow arm, then to a tall black and yellow body, Kagome barely registered Sam's frantic attempt to talk to the being that had obviously once been his car.

"Bee, you've got to call Optimus, Ratchet, anyone…all of them. Tell them to get here as fast as possible. Di -Did you see that? Is it dead? What happened Bee? What did she do? I mean…whoa…I've never seen anything like that before! It is dead right?"

His radio powered on then to the voice of what seemed like a military commercial. "Yes sir, already done sir. We will be arriving shortly sir."

Kagome was incredulous. Wha -what were these -these beings? Could something like this really exist? '_Well of course they can, they're right in front of me.' _She berated herself.

As the alien being turned to stare at her, his shinning blue eyes watching her cautiously, she began to pick herself off of the ground, automatically dusting her backside as she went, never removing her eyes from his own.

Sam suddenly seemed to remember that Kagome was the one that had fried that little Decepticon in the first place, and she was indeed now in on the secret, as his friend Bumblebee stood there starring at the odd girl. How had she done it? He wondered bemusedly. Better yet _what _had she done?

"Hey, hey…don't freak out or anything. They're the good guys. They're friends." He began to say as he saw her walking closer to Bee almost as if in a trance. Jeez, the girl was probably comatose from fear or something. She seemed to be in some kind of crazy state of confusion, he thought while looking at her wide azure eyes.

Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips and walked closer to the transformed car.

'_This…' _she thought, _'this is why I've been feeling all out of sync. What -what are they?'_

Hearing the screech of additional tires coming up the alleyway of Sam's home, Kagome tore her eyes away from the yellow robot and watched in utter fascination, open-mouthed, as several different vehicles, including the red and blue semi-truck she had seen and felt previously, braked on the pathway and began to transform before her very eyes.

Their gears and mechanical moving parts shifted and rearranged in the most spellbinding way, soon transforming into bodies of arms, legs, and faces.

The beautifully detailed truck -that was now no longer a truck but some sort of large robotic 'man' like the yellow car behind her- moved toward her then, his bright blue optics watching her as he walked every so slowly towards her, the ground vibrating with each step he took.

Only a hands breath away Kagome watched almost hypnotized with his size and presence as he bent down towards her, his face coming closer to her own, as he seemed to be staring at her shocked and incredulous reaction with curiosity.

Before the raven haired priestess knew what she was doing her hand reached out and touched what looked to be his cheek, her fingers suddenly coming into contact with the warm metal of his face.

Then she spoke ever so softly, her voice carrying across the now silent and intrigued gathering.

"You -you're beautiful."

XXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

**Song: **_(Try again by Champaign) _

Whatever songs I pick are actually just chosen for their words, something that I want Bee -or the others- to be saying.

I don't think I've even heard a lot of these songs myself so I don't know how the tunes go. I might even through in a few invented lyrics in there if I cant -or don't feel like- looking for a real (actually published) song. But I will try to put up the name & singer if I can & if it is an actual song.

**Anyway please REVIEW & add it to your STORY ALERT**

**There's still a lot more of this story to go! **

**~ ONCE AGAIN THANKS ~**


	3. Ch 3 Not a surprise

**Thank you to all who have liked the story thus far & have reviewed with your thoughts. Here is another more 'thought out' chapter for your reading pleasure. **

**Again…still looking for a beta who knows the lingo….the transformers 'language' gives me a hard time as I am mechanically challenged. U don't have to have seen all the transformers cartoon episodes…I know I don't recall a single one (actually I don't know if I've even seen any.) I just go by the movies & any other fan fiction I have read.**

**Anyway thank you for the reviews....& to AmIOtaku for helping me out with the chapt.**

* * *

**Ch. 3 Not a surprise**

Kagome was horrified. Had she…just… '_Oh please tell me I didn't say that out loud! What the hell is wrong with me? I just watch several vehicles miraculously come to life, and then I say that -that one of them is beautiful? Out of all the things I could've said!!'_

"Uhh…n-no…I mean…well he's -he's…" She couldn't finish her stuttering thoughts with the way she felt a deep blush was slowly creeping its way down her face making her uncomfortably warm.

The strangest thing was that she _did _think he was beautiful. He was unlike anything she had ever seen! He was -he was mesmerizing!

It seemed that she had apparently shocked the robot with her remark as well, if his countenance was anything to go by. He tilted his massive head slightly, deeming his bright blue optic eyes, and stared at her in astonishment and confusion. Well, at least it looked like he was astonished and confused.

The sudden connection, the feeling she had experienced with him before, unexpectedly shook her thoughts. She tried to still the bizarre images, to quiet the loud voices that penetrated her mind, to stop the indescribable connection that assaulted her senses, all to no avail.

Kagome felt the great machine abruptly pull back from her touch, and she was instantly released from the astonishingly alien sensation of having connected with another being on a level she was unable to even describe.

"Optimus, what happened? Is she dangerous? What did she do to you just now? Her body temperature rose significantly and the elevation of her heartbeat was not normal." Questioned one of the large beings that stood directly behind the one she had just been touching; his arm turned into a massive gun as it pointed it, and his focus, directly at her in distrust.

Kagome had seen many, many strange and peculiar things in her life. She had dealt with demons on an almost daily basis, she had seen beings of higher power transform into animals. She had been attacked in many different ways and in forms she would never have thought possible. She wanted to count this into one of the strange but believable categories that she had already been witness to, but her mind could not wrap around the presence of fully sentient, mechanical beings. Couple that with the feelings that arose when she touched them, and the experience was still deeper and more profound than what she had felt from demons or jewel shards. While she wanted to desperately find the reason for this -this connection, this amazing and rather frightening link that they seemed to share, she knew it would have to wait.

For, here and now, as she was surrounded by these mechanical aliens, and as she looked down the barrel of the biggest gun she had ever seen, a shiver of fear ran down her spine with the robotic being's obvious intent to shoot and kill. This paralleled in comparison to the time Sesshoumaru had tried to melt her with his poison inside his father's tomb, only…this was a modern weapon that was about to disintegrate her. The miko seriously doubted that priestess powers could save her from something that was born of technology.

No longer looking at the blue and red truck -turned robot- who was now standing and moving away from her, nor at the boy Sam who seemed to suddenly come to life and try to convince the armed 'bot that she was not a threat, Kagome could only put her hands out in front of her in a placating gesture hoping he would listen to reason.

Not knowing if he would hurt her or not, she was completely taken by surprise when the large being who was previously Sam's car stood before her and waved the weapon away with a shake of his unoccupied hand. Even more shocking was that the one she had just called 'beautiful' seemed to have gotten angry with the way the other was pointing his gun at her.

"Put it away Ironhide. She is not a threat." Optimus growled out angrily unsure of why he even felt so displeased with the way the human was being threatened.

"Okay look….look. Let's all just calm down." Sam interjected looking from one mech to the other. "Sh-She's cool. She just killed that Decepticon there." he said while pointing at the little charred robot in Bumblebee's hand. "She…didn't hurt you, did she Optimus?" He asked wanting confirmation from the Autobot leader after remembering that the mech had mentioned feeling something strange when she had touched him before.

Optimus opened his mouth plates to respond but heard an irritated female voice speak up instead.

"Of course I didn't hurt him!! Look at him, he's like a hundred times bigger than me!! Kagome exclaimed, getting over the initial shock somewhat belatedly. Really, she had seen strange things…and this…this just fell into the category of 'I'm not crazy, I did fall down a well that took me back five hundred years in time.' Perhaps later she would come to terms with what she just experienced, as she eventually did when the centipede demon had dragged her down the enchanted well. If demons had existed, then she could only conclude that perhaps her interaction with enormous, metal, alien beings wasn't too far-fetched.

Shrugging a mental shoulder she continued as if she hadn't looked death in the face once again. "What the hell happened anyway? What was that little insane creature?" She asked while moving to stand in front of Sam's yellow robot to try to get a better look at the horrendous thing that had attacked her, making him take a step back and away from her.

The Autobots seemed to be too dumbfounded to speak. Was the human not afraid? For any other surely would have been panic-stricken by now. And how had the woman been able to defend herself from the little Decepticon? More importantly, what sort of organic was she to have such power as the one Bumblebee and Optimus mentioned her to have?

"Optimus, with your permission I'd like to run a scan on the human girl for further--"

"Why are you asking him?" Kagome questioned interrupting what looked to have been a yellow hummer, rather irritated that she wasn't the one being asked. "I mean, aren't I the one you should be asking for permission to run a scan on or whatever? It is _my _body after all."

"What I _would _like to ask," retorted the mechanical being who no longer had his enormous gun aimed at her, though all the while looking at the red and blue truck and ignoring her rather rude outburst, "is why she called you 'beautiful' Optimus." He said, his large body suddenly shaking with what almost looked to be laughter. "That….that was not the reaction I was expecting from the tiny hum--"

"Silence Ironhide." Optimu's deep voice rang out in warning.

"Yeah, silence Ironhide." The miko mumbled under her breath feeling herself blush anew with the memory of her words, hoping none of them had heard her little comment. This being instantly reminded her of Inuyasha and the way he would always pick on her, making her angry until she had to use her 'magic word' to get him to see reason. Though of course, she didn't have a clue as to whether this alien was actually friendly or not, or whether he would change his mind about her and do away with her on the spot; his arms looked to be able to turn into several different canons of some sort, so she definitely didn't want to get on his bad side.

"O-Okay, this is just getting way out of hand. My parents are gonna be home any minute and they're going to find all of you in my backyard. My dad is going to totally freak out if he sees what a mess you've made." Sam interjected trying to get them to figure something out and leave already, mentally admitting he felt a little peeved that she had called Optimus beautiful.

Seriously, out of all the possible hysterical responses he had mentally pictured, _that _was not one of them. And why the hell didn't she seem to be afraid? Mikaela had been terrified when she first met the Decepticons _and _the Autobots. Of course it wasn't under the best circumstances, but she didn't stop freaking out until she noticed that Bumblee was helping them out and not trying to kill them. Kagome had definitely looked scared as hell when the little radio Decepticon attacked her, but then once she fried him and saw the rest of the Autobots, including Bumblebee, she actually went out of her way to touch Optimus and call him beautiful. Really, what the hell was that all about?

Sam turned from his irritating thoughts just as he heard the Autobot leader speak.

"Kagome? That is your name?" Questioned the one who seemed to be named Optimus.

"H-Hai, Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She felt like she was about to start shaking, just as she had when she had first met Inuyasha. Their first meeting had been scary but exciting all at the same time.

"I see. Well Ka-go-me. My name is Optimus Prime and I am the leader of the Autobots. We are a group of sentient robotic beings who come from the planet Cybertron. We--"

Sam once again stopped Optimus mid-word when he heard a door close inside the house.

"Oh man, oh jeez, okay my parents are home. Please Optimus, you guys gotta get out of here. Th -They're going to find you and have a fit." Sam protested interrupting the mech's explanation waving his hands around in agitation and smoothing back his hair in frustration. Shit, he's parents couldn't find them all here, they would totally freak out!

Kagome had been looking at the huge being when he began to speak. Yet when he started his explanation and had said her name, she had the strangest reaction; an unexpected chill made goosebumps rise on her flesh. In all her young life, she had never quite heard her name be said that way before. His deep baritone and serious expression somehow made her skin tingle. It was just the oddest thing. Perhaps if Inuyasha had possessed the same deep octave and spoke as the 'bot did, she wouldn't have decided to quit the crush she had on him and just become friends.

Well in all seriousness, it hadn't been the voice-factor that had led her to that decision. The fact that she had waited around for the hanyou to notice her affections, but he had always been too busy chasing after a dead woman brought back to life to do so prompted her choice. For the most part he couldn't even distinguish between the two of them. Her heart lurched with that saddening thought.

She sighed while the one named Optimus tried to get Sam to calm down and motion for the rest of the robotic beings to find a hiding place, fast. But really, they were several stories high and very large, how were they going to hide? The miko wondered in skepticism.

Hearing the shouts of his parents echoing inside the home, calling for him, made her become aware of her surroundings once more and not the dull ache that began to take root in her heart at the thought of her past.

She even came close to laughing when the ground shook slightly with their hurried footsteps as they tried to get behind bushes, on the side of the rooftop, and other varied places, their poses and not so concealing hiding places making her stifle her giggle behind her hand, her mood improving almost instantly.

Really, were these robotic -and armed- aliens hiding? And from Sam's parents of all people? She would definitely have to ask about _that _later on.

Her amusement felt rather good actually. The priestess couldn't even recall the last time she had actually found something slightly humorous; or even what her laughter sounded like. She hadn't laughed since the well had been sealed after all. She recalled smiling a few times, though it had always been forced and fake. Then, with all of the medication her mother had forced her to take in concern for her well-being, she could hardly think straight sometimes. Even though she had stopped taking it since she arrived in America, she still took one or two prescription pills whenever her memories of the past returned, haunting her present and making it impossible to go about her day.

Sam gave her a look that told her to stay put while he hurried to the back door just as his mom and dad pushed through it, forcing her mind to pay attention to what was happening right before her.

"Sam, why are the lights out? What happened?" His father asked with annoyance.

"Oh, the lights, yeah w-well, it must've been some power failure…of some sort. You know, they just went out…poof. One minute we're looking for this book, the next--"

"We?" Questioned his mother.

All three Witwicki's turned to look at her making her immediately self-conscious. All she had wanted was to get caught up with her classes and graduate on time, not to be standing here in Sam's backyard no doubt looking like hell after having been attacked by some crazy little robot thing, and having to force another smile upon her face. She should have just told him to bring the book to her -at school, of course. She didn't want him to know where she lived.

"Well…she is quite beautiful. But what happened with Mikaela Sam? I thought you two were…you know…or should I even be saying anything in front of your new girlfriend?" His mother said worrying over her comment.

"No!" Both Sam and Kagome exclaimed in unison. "I'm not…" She didn't finish her reply as the flustered boy beat her to it though not before making her think that Hojo had been enough of a love sick fool to deal with and she definitely didn't need another. Although Sam was dating this 'Mikaela,' Kagome wanted to make sure that he recognized that just because she knew about his alien friends, and still had a ton of questions, didn't mean that _they _would be friends, or anything more. Sharing adversity sometimes drew those who shared it together, in one form or another.

Except in this instance, it wasn't going to happen. This -whatever was going on between them with this peculiar situation- was not going to make her run into his arms begging for a friend. It already seemed that he was a little interested in her if his glances -which he must have thought were not obvious- were anything to go by. They seemed to indicate more than curiosity. New girlfriend was definitely not on her to-do list. On the contrary, she would probably avoid him from now on.

"Yeah mom, she's -she's not my girlfriend." He said rather softly as if thinking about something altogether different.

Suddenly snapping out of it, he turned to his now smiling parents, though before he could tell them to step back inside the door, and just go inside, his father spoke.

"I didn't think you knew so many beautiful girls, and she does have a nice exotic accent son. If you need some time out with Mikaela, and maybe some time to explore other possibilities…" He trailed off suggestively while looking at a now put-out Kagome.

The sudden rumble of a motor made his parents turn toward the alleyway in curiosity, and Kagome toward the cause of the interruption -which was positioned awkwardly beside the house. It seemed the blue and red robotic being had what looked to be a disturbed expression on his face as he stared right back at her as if she had just insulted him.

Had she done or said something to upset him? She wondered before turning her eyes away from him and back towards the family as she heard Sam explain that it was the neighbor's car; that they had just bought a new truck or something, since he saw them washing it the other day.

'_Okay,' _the miko thought with aggravation, _'his lying needs major improvement. If he stutters any more while making up all this stuff on the spot, or sweats more profusely, I think he's totally going to give himself away. How can they possibly believe him anyway? At least my grandfather made up his excuses -cough- lies ahead of time whenever I missed school while I was in the feudal era.'_

The looks his parents gave to his explanations led her to believe that either they were very trusting parent's, or that Sam just spoke this way so often, they didn't consider it out of the ordinary and would never know if he was lying or not.

"Mom, dad, look don't ignore her okay, that's -that's not… can't you see it's rude? I mean really have we no manners? Her name's Kagome. Come over here Kagome and let me introduce you to my parents." He said while never taking his eyes of them and motioning her over with a hand. "B-But you have to go inside. We _all _have to go inside. I mean we're not barbarians, we have a home for goodness sake. A really….lovely home. Dad--"

"Yeah, I know. I'll fix the lights. Keep your pants on Sam. What's wrong with you today anyway, you seem all nervous and fidgety?"

"Well of course I'm nervous, look how you're talking to me in front of Kagome. She probably thinks we're -we're…. "

Optimus didn't hear the rest of the boy's conversation as he made his way inside the house with his family and the human woman named Kagome.

With a wave of his hand he motioned to the other Autobots to transform as quietly as possible in the alleyway, and signaled them again to regroup back at base. Giving Bumblebee one last look to let him know he should take the humans with him as soon as they were done, Optimus rolled out with the rest of the team.

He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Kagome was as quiet as stone. She knew Sam kept looking in the rearview mirror as if something was going to pop out of nowhere and eat him alive.

"Y-You can kill that Decepticon again if he happens to -to not be dead right?" He asked finally breaking the silence that reigned in the car.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what a Decepticon is and…I've never done that before." The miko answered nonchalantly not in any mood to elaborate at the moment.

'_Well… at least not to a machine anyway.' _She mentally added.

Driving towards whatever 'secret hideout' Sam and his car had agreed upon -after 'encouraging' her to accompany them -or rather demanding she go with them to tell them everything she knew about their kind, which frankly, was nothing, and why she was able to hurt one of them, she remained silent throughout the drive.

Seeing his continual nervousness and vigil, she decided to take pity on the guy. "Isn't that thing in the trunk of your robot car anyway? And he did say it was dead or 'offline' or whatever, didn't he?"

"W-Well yeah. He is dead…we think…I mean we don't know what the hell you really did to it Kagome."

She sighed not wanting to explain to the boy as he was already too high strung as it was. It's not like he would believe her so easily anyway. Her story _was _rather incredulous. Then again…perhaps not as much as she had first thought, she considered as she allowed her hand to brush the leather interior of the seat of the robot she was now riding in.

The radio had suddenly switched on, though the raven haired boy quickly put a stop to it almost kicking it in his haste to prevent it.

"Not now okay Bee! Let's just…once we get there…and we're all in once piece then…"

It was the oddest feeling but Kagome could've sworn she almost felt the car's disappointment. Trying to distract the American boy before he had some kind of nervous breakdown she forced herself to speak to him again.

"Umm, so where's your girlfriend Mikaela?" She asked trying to distract him from the situation.

Though she felt a little apprehensive about this whole 'we're taking you with us so you can explain yourself to giant metal aliens,' she was too curious and too intrigued to say otherwise. She really wanted to know what they were and where they came from. There seemed to be some 'good versus bad' thing going on between them and she wanted to know if these beings existed everywhere, or merely in America.

If she had felt them, or known anything about them in Japan….and if they truly existed without her knowledge, could it be possible that youkai did as well? Perhaps demons were no longer living in Japan but only in certain parts of the world, she pondered. Her heart almost thudded with hopeful excitement yet she knew she could not get her hopes too high. She just had to accept the fact that she would never see Inuyasha or -or her little Shippou again.

Another painful lurch in her heart, and she knew that if she didn't stop thinking about them, she would have to go looking for her now discarded medication.

"Mik -Mikaela? She's…well I don't….I think she said she had to go straight to work after school and wouldn't be coming out until very late."

"Oh." Kagome supplied as his abrupt remark suddenly broke her from her thoughts of the past once more. Was she ever going to be able to get past this? She thought with frustration.

Driving out of the city limits some time ago, and now pulling up into a worn dirt-road path, she noticed that there was nothing around to indicate a base, a camp, or even a large building to designate their 'headquarters,' nothing save for a tree and the tall grass.

Yet, there they were, these alien beings, already transformed from their vehicle forms and standing several stories tall while starring at them as Sam parked his car a reasonable distance away.

The raven haired woman couldn't help but feel awed with their very presence once again and had a hard time keeping her anxiousness at bay.

Opening the door and getting out of the car, she heard Sam telling her to step away and give Bumblebee some room to transform. Quickly realizing that 'Bumblebee' must be the name of the yellow robot-car they had been riding in, she did as she was told, not realizing she was getting precariously close to the edge of the hill in her haste to back away.

Watching in amazement and wonder as the being transformed, his smaller vehicle frame changing into his larger more humanistic one, and his internal gears grinding and altering to adjust to his size, made her eyes grow round with the amazing change.

Another step back, and Kagome abruptly lost her footing. She didn't see the rolling hill behind her and shrieked in alarm as she felt her entire body begin to fall backward.

Sam made as if to grab her but he was too far away.

She tumbled down her body rolling over itself once. She caught her breath as the air suddenly left her lungs in a whoosh, when she slammed into something that felt like solid rock.

Had she crashed into a boulder? She wondered chiding herself for her clumsiness and hoping she hadn't broken any bones.

"Are you well?" A deep male voice asked from behind her, even as she unexpectedly felt herself being lifted into the air.

"Wha…" She coughed before she could voice her surprise as her diaphragm rebelled. She had pretty much bent her lower body over her upper, virtually squeezing her stomach in between the two halves.

Noticing that Autobot leader held her in his large hand, and was peering at her closely, his eyes going down her body noticeably slow as if somehow 'scanning' her for internal injuries, she remained still.

Kagome felt really, really stupid. Apparently her lack of grace and her obvious clumsiness hadn't at all abandoned her once she was forced to remain in the present. For Inuyasha and even Miroku had always given her a hard time about her ineptness, chuckling whenever she fell over a tree root, or on some occasions, even her own two feet! Now was just another example of--

"Hey! Are you all right?! That could've been a pretty nasty fall!!" Sam screamed trying to get Kagome to answer him though she was almost twenty-eight stories above ground as Optimus held her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just kinda clumsy. Gomen nasai." (I'm sorry.) Turning to look at the one who was holding her, she still felt slightly apprehensive and unsure of his intentions.

"Umm…you c-can let me down now. I'm fine."

"Hai, wakatte imasu." (Yes, I know.) He responded deeply.

Kagome's eyes widened perceptively. You speak…you speak Japanese?" She questioned, although she knew she shouldn't have been surprised, these beings were no doubt highly intelligent.

The priestess didn't know why but hearing him make the effort to speak to her in her native language almost wanted to make her truly smile in contentment.

Almost.

"You should put the fleshling down Optimus, we don't know anything about her and she might harm you. Remember what she did to the Decepticon." The black and silver mech snorted agitatedly, something resembling white smoke coming out of what appeared to be his nostrils.

"Ironhide is right Optimus. Perhaps after speaking to her, I should run some tests on the girl to assure ourselves that she will not be a threat to us." The medic of the group spoke.

Kagome felt Optimus turn his large metallic body and walk back up the hill to where his peers stood watching, her attention focusing on the groan of gears shifting and repositioning as he made his way back toward them with ease, not once responding to their demands.

The miko sighed while she remained seated in his hand.

They obviously didn't trust her, she mused with cynicism. She did kill one of them with her bare hands after all….well….with her holy ki anyway.

Besides, she didn't trust them either. Why should she? Its not like she even knew this boy Sam. She had only been fairly nice to him in order to borrow the book of course, but also to get information out of him. She thought back to her visit to his home, and even then, she noticed that he seemed to like her somewhat -if his starring was any indication- and she knew that boys were fickle when it came to pretty girls. This boy Sam seemed no different, given he was already going out with Mikaela. Granted she was not as pretty as the late Kikyo -her first and last romantic rival- but she didn't consider herself unsightly either.

Perhaps she had given him the wrong impression, she pondered even as the Autobot leader placed her gently back down upon ground. Maybe she played the 'I'll be your friend if you give me what I want' part a bit too well.

Another sigh escaped her lips as Sam made his way towards her with the most serious expression she had seen on his face thus far.

"Alright Kagome, we've got a few questions for you. You need to tell us everything."

* * *

**Don't forget to Review & add to your Story Alert ~ tell me what you think!**


	4. Ch 4 I'll pass, thanks

**Again, thank you for your wonderful reviews…I do read every single one. I'm so amazed that its only been 3 chapters and we've already hit over 100 reviews!! **

**Wow!! Seriously… THANK YOU!!**

**If you do happen to see some spelling/grammatical mistakes etc. its because this chapter came to you un-betad so please try to get past them. **

**This is also my first cross over story so please bare with me as I try to get into the style of writing from 2 different standpoints….sometimes it gets a little hard to pluck an anime cartoon/manga character into a real life action movie ya know? And even more so to keep them in character without undoing each side's personality.**

**Either way I'm really enjoying writing this fic…I really love Optimus…*sigh* and cant forget everyone else -the rest of the Autobots. **

**But I do hope your enjoying it as much as I am.**

**So here's a new chapter for you…enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

"Alright Kagome, we've got a few questions for you. You need to tell us everything."

* * *

**Ch. 4 I'll pass, thanks**

Kagome scowled as she sat with her back leaned up against the lone tree in the area, and was mercilessly interrogated.

It had been three hours since the questioning began, and while at first she had answered every one of them -though with a grudging one word response- they had finally came to a standstill. Far worse was the fact that Sam was the one who was doing most of the grilling as if he were in some show and she was the accused. Really, why the heck was _he _doing most of the questioning? He barely allowed any one of the other mechanical beings to speak, irritating not only them, but more importantly her.

What she wouldn't do for some magical beads right about now, she thought with inner delight, remembering all the times the hanyou had argued with her and lost.

"Look Sam, you're not one of those 'American police detectives' on a television show, so just get over yourself will ya!!" Jeez. You're such a baka! (idiot)

"Anata wa watashi no shinkei ni ki te iru." (You are getting on my nerves!) She said in her native tongue with irritation, hoping they would just let her leave.

Bumblebee snickered with her humorous remark evidently understanding what she had just said to the boy, though he quickly held in his amusement with Optimus' reproving look. The other Autobots only looked at her with distaste obviously not liking the way she was voicing her thoughts without restraint.

"W -What did she just say? I mean…its not…is she making fun of me? Are you making fun of me?" Sam questioned noticeably upset with the possibility. "Because, I don't see why you should be making fun of me. What did she say to me anyway Bumblebee?" He said turning his look from her, to stare pointedly at his car knowing he would answer truthfully.

Sensing Bumblebee's slight hesitation and the facial…er…metal expression of 'I want to tell you but don't want to get her in trouble' look. Kagome took mercy on him and answered in his stead.

"I just said you were an idiot and that you were getting on my nerves. That's it."

"Please just answer the questions as best you are able." Optimus interrupted upon seeing the look of shock and anger that crossed the boy's features with her casual admission.

"I have already answered your questions…all of them! And I can sum them up in one sentence… I don't know anything! Now, as you can clearly see, I am quite tired and would like to go home, though -umm- you can just drop me off near the school that Sam and I attend if it's not too much trouble." She stood stubbornly refusing to back down crossing her arms over her chest in agitation.

Hearing the whirl of a cannon shifting from the being known as Ironhide, Kagome quickly turned her eyes to him, fear griping her heart with the threat as he set her in his sights once more.

"There is more to this than you are telling us human!" He exclaimed angrily, his blue optics watching her every move intently.

No doubt they had already tired of her, she thought with rising panic, and since they were done with their questioning -which she gave no valuable information to assist them- she was now expendable. But would they really go as far as to kill her? She questioned in growing fear stepping back until she bumped into the tree's irregular trunk.

They could and they would! She thought frantically knowing there was nowhere she could hide as they were out in an open field. Of course they wouldn't want anyone to know about them! Sam was obviously useful to them in one way or another if they kept him around. But she -she was unimportant, though she had killed one of their less formidable enemies. Since she did tell them she didn't know how she had done it, and hadn't given her permission to have a 'scan' done on her, they thought that she was no doubt still a dangerous and unknown human as they commented on the odd energy source they felt coming from her.

She had never been a person who was afflicted with asthma, yet as she had been forced back to the present with the completion of the Shikon no Tama, this seemed to be one new hardship that had plagued her whenever she became inexplicably and utterly afraid. The difficulty for breath wasn't necessarily out of fear itself, but with the fact that it reminded her that she no longer had Inuyasha's protection, or that the security the rest of her feudal family offered was no longer present, no longer a part of who she was; therefore, the thoughts of her past mixed with her anxiety and she was almost always left breathless, unable to draw in enough air.

Thankfully the little transforming radio she had killed had caught her unaware and forced her to run instead of gasp for air in an unforeseen asthma attack, and she had been too incredulous upon first meeting these mechanical aliens to think about much else, but now, this was not the case.

The miko desperately wanted to call out for Inuyasha, just as she had done many times before. She wanted him to hold her and tell her it was alright, that he was going to protect her from all threats, and as she began to hyperventilate, she couldn't help but look to the one being that seemed to be wise beyond her own imagining and inexplicably plead for his intervention instead.

"Op -Optimus…" She wheezed making Sam begin to stutter once more -as seemed to be his habit- in rising panic.

"What's wrong with her?!! Optimus s-something's happening to her -do something!! Ratchet -you're the medic!! Help her!!"

The Autobot leader stepped forward then as she called out to him, something within him prompting him to go to her and protect her from all harm. Optimus was taken by surprise not only with her sudden condition but with the need to see to her safety. Never before had he felt this need, this desire to help another human so. Yes, he knew that he had to protect all humans from the devastation of the Autobot's and Decepticon's war but never before had it been such a personal, intense necessity before. Not even with the boy Sam did he feel this need to protect him from all harm, from all hurt and distress as he did with this small woman. Of course he wanted to protect the boy and not allow his short human life to come to an end, but the feelings, the sensations were not the same. This connection they so briefly shared was unfamiliar and inexplicable and needed to be looked into with all due haste, for he was sure that it meant something; but what?

Intent on helping the young woman immediately as he pushed back all thoughts of their unknown connection to study at another time, he motioned Ratchet forward, yet he noticed how she flinched and moved to draw away from him as he too stepped forward to aid in her distress.

He was left confused…for hadn't she just called out his name to gain his help? Yet now, she was behaving as if he was going to hurt her. What could she be thinking?

Was he -was he going to crush her o-or step on her?! She thought, her alarm only mounting with his move. Her breathing became even more erratic as she thought back to the time she had first met Kouga and how his pack had fought the birds of prey. She remembered how she had helped in the battle and how the sight of the bird's giant feet stepping on a few of his wolves mercilessly, still made her shudder. She shut her eyes tightly as she continued to fight for breath. She also remembered the giant oni who had tried to crush not only her, but all of her friends as well, with his massive feet when he came after her collection of jewel shards. Thankfully Inuyasha had drawn his father's fang and cut him almost clear down the middle valiantly protecting his own little pack from the threat.

To preoccupied in her flashbacks, and her struggle for air, that Kagome didn't even notice the stir she had caused with her unexpected asthma attack.

Yet as she opened her eyes to ask Sam to bring her the medication she kept in her purse, which coincidentally was on the ground not too far away, her eyes widened with the turmoil she had evidently caused.

Optimus' deep voice rang out as he was berating Ironhide, reprimanding him for pulling his canon on her as she was no threat and telling him to back away from her. While at the same time Ratchet and Bumblebee were trying to get to her, pushing one another out of the way, both intent on helping. All the while Sam was yelling for someone to help her before she died, grabbing a hold of her arm and shaking her to get her to stop wheezing, though Optimus seemed to take exception to the rough handling and ordered him to let her go.

All in all if she hadn't had Optimus grab her and remove her from all of the shouting and arguing, she might have just passed out from lack of oxygen.

He held her gently in the palm of his large hand while she continued to cough and pant hoping he wouldn't crush her like some unwanted bug.

"We can help you Kagome. Allow Ratchet to run a diagnostic on--"

"NO! I just…need…" She was seriously close to loosing consciousness now.

Before she could refuse 'Ratchet's' help once more, she abruptly felt a large metal finger run up and down her back comfortingly. The miko couldn't believe it. He was -he was stroking her back trying to help her to calm down! And just as unexpectedly as his soothing gesture was the fact that she did indeed begin to feel much better, now able to take in large gulps of fresh air, to try to get her lungs back to normal working order. He was obviously not going to kill her if he was helping her to relax in order to breathe correctly.

"It's alright, watashi wo kizutsukeru koto wa deki nai." He said in Japanese to continue to earn her trust yet decided to repeat it in English as well if only for Sam's benefit.

"I will never harm you." He said softly watching her reaction intently as he continued his ministrations upon her small body.

Kagome felt it then. Even through the difficulty of taking in enough oxygen to satisfy her lungs, she felt his spoken promise to never harm her reach down to her very soul. A link, a bond that made her forget her surroundings and stare up at the shining blue optic eyes of this being unexpectedly penetrated her shattered and disillusioned heart; something that made her regain not only her breath but her complete awareness and interest as she stared at his face, once more transfixed by his absolute gentleness and what seemed to be true honesty.

Though her hand itched as she wanted to reach out to touch him once more, she folded both her hands in her lap instead and looked away from him, as she continued to breathe deeply.

No. The raven haired priestess did not want to form a bond or a link with anyone…not anymore. It only lead to heartache and isolation, depression and medication. No she absolutely refused to go through this again, for when the time came for it to be broken, she would not be able to handle it a second time. No matter what this beings wanted -which once she thought about it they had never told her- no matter, she would not entangle herself in their affairs or dealings; it would not matter if they were trying to save the world or not, for she had already gone through that before, and did not come out unscathed.

They could save the world on their own; they did not need her help.

Mind made up and not daring to look at his questioning and probing gaze she quietly asked him to set her down and allow Sam to take her home.

Hearing nothing but the absolute stillness around her, the teenage boy was quick to open the passenger door of the now transformed Bumblebee and help her get in.

Sam locked eyes with Optimus while he got into the driver's seat of the camaro and began to drive away leaving three large Autobots standing in the clearing and looking at the disappearing car with questions in their gazes.

Neither teen spoke but for the necessary instructions Kagome gave which was simply to leave her a block away from their high school.

They arrived at their destination fairly quickly and just as she had opened the door to step out of the car, she heard Sam's quiet plea.

"Please don't….don't tell anyone about the Autobots. They're…" he sighed before continuing, "they're the good guys and can't be discovered. I -I know what the government is capable of doing to them if -when…"

"I won't say anything. I promise." Kagome got out and shut the door quickly before she could see the genuine worry in his gaze. It was apparent that he had come to care for these beings at some point or another.

Yes she had seen that gaze before. Kagome certainly remembered how she, herself, had once held that look so long ago. Inuyasha never cared for it really, always telling her not to worry that he would never be found out, but oh, she knew what would happen to him if he ever were discovered. She knew.

A great big sigh dissolved her thoughts on the matter. Turning to walk back towards her apartment, she resolved to take a few sleeping pills and forget about the whole thing. Her curiosity had been appeased. Well….perhaps it hadn't as much as she had wanted it to; she was a curious person by nature and Sango did always say that her inquisitiveness was always getting her into trouble and situations she didn't want to be in. _'How right you were Sango, my sister.' _She thought with bitterness.

Another exhale. But for her own sake, she curbed all thoughts of her past and shoved them back to the recesses of her mind. She would not inquire, she would not look, she would not touch or ask. It was as simple as staying away really.

'_Hai, that is exactly what I'll do, I'll just stay as far away from them as I can.'_

Mind made up, she walked back to her apartment, showered, then got into her warm bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_Aaaiiieeee!! Why the hell couldn't they just stay away from _me_?!! _She vented within the confines of her mind in agitation and mounting fear.

"Stupid, stupid Decepticon robots!! It's all your fault!!" She screamed while running and jumping over the hurdles of shattered glass and broken furniture pieces, somehow still not able to believe she was now running for her life in present day America.

How had her perfectly good weekend gone so horribly wrong?

_*** FLASHBACK ***_

It had started out as a relatively quiet Saturday afternoon and Kagome had decided that perhaps she would be able to afford the monthly payment of a small entertainment center, therefore, had gone to the furniture store down the street. Immediately noticing that their prices were out of her price range, she continued to walk down the block stopping a few times to enter a couple of storerooms to see their 'deal of the week,' which to her way of thinking was more of a rip-off than a deal.

Soon realizing that the whole area she was in was much too high priced for her monthly allowance, she decided to walk further down the neighborhood, perhaps to what she would call the Golden Kuo, also known as a big block of crummy bars and cheap priced furniture and clothing stores around her previous home in Tokyo.

She walked for a few more minutes, asking a few people along the way for directions to an inexpensive store and how to get there. As she felt her stomach complain in hunger, the miko decided to stop for lunch and hastily made her way into a fast food restaurant. After she had eaten she began to look for the affordable furniture stores the locals knew of, and soon found the part of town the residents considered 'cheap.'

Spotting a store, or what looked to be more of a small warehouse, she made her way inside and asked to see their selection of entertainment centers. One of the young store clerks, too enthusiastic in his attempt to help her after she mentioned she found nothing she liked, quickly allowed her to look in the back of the warehouse, or the stockroom that he'd said held 'all their best stuff.'

Hoping to find something that she liked and could afford Kagome allowed him to lead her to the back of the dusty warehouse and leave her with a promise to come back and help if she found something she wanted.

The priestess looked around hoping something would catch her attention, when she finally spotted a dark cherry wood piece that would look perfect in her small living room. She passed her hands over it admiring the feel and quality, noticing a dvd player and other electronic items were already displayed on it. The small black radio that sat on one of the shelves made her suddenly apprehensive when the memory of being attacked by something so similar returned to her mind.

Looking around her in sudden wariness, noticing there was no one else in the back room but her, and how dark and old the place looked, she decided to go somewhere else and just leave the store as soon as possible.

Passing by the large and elevated rows of steel shelves which held all the furniture, she tensed the moment she felt her aura flare out on its own as if searching for something. Since the miko had no real desire to find out what it was her aura was looking for, the young woman walked faster, imagining herself to be hearing all sorts of hair-raising noises she hadn't heard before. Almost in a full run now, she tripped over something that made her loose her balance, though thankfully she was able to hold on to one of the steel bars displaying not only furniture but electronic equipment as well.

"All you all right?" A male voice questioned suddenly nearly making the miko jump out of her skin in fright as the male clerk stood before her in concern.

"Oh, umm, y -yes, I was just…well I almost tripped on my way out." She said catching her breath with the scare the young man had given her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized looking down to the floor to see what had almost made her fall and consequently sue them for the injury.

"It looks like one of the toasters fell. Although…I never knew we even sold kitchen appliances, this is probably something knew. Anyway let me show you what else I found over here. I bet you'll like this one."

Kagome immediately knew that something was wrong. Even if she wouldn't have felt it in her gut just now, she would have reasoned it out in her mind; he had just said that he had never seen that toaster before so that could only mean that perhaps the stupid little robots known as the Decepticons also took on other small forms of electronics or appliances; which could very well be this toaster. Or so she reasoned. There was still so much she didn't know about this alien beings and she had never gotten the chance to ask.

"Umm actually, thank you but I have to be going now." She turned on her heel intent on walking out of this warehouse as fast as possible only to stop dead in her tracks as she heard the most chilling sound, a sound she honestly never wanted to hear again; the clicking and whining of something that was no doubt alive.

Suddenly, a horrifying noise of what seemed to be gunshots or more like the bullet rounds of a machine gun were heard echoing all over the room before she abruptly heard the clerk scream in horror and fear.

Not wasting any time -and thankfully conditioned to run from threats that didn't exist for most humans- Kagome ducked and ran for cover, shielding her head in a frantic attempt to protect herself from something she knew would kill her anyway -as bullets tended to pierce through skin and muscle and wouldn't just claw or bite like the youkai she and her companions battled.

Hiding behind a large sofa, she frantically looked around for an escape, for a back door that was marked exit or emergency, or for anyway to get out without dying in the process. Tremulously looking around the side of the sofa, she felt herself begin to pant in an attempt to send enough oxygen into her lungs. '_No_,' she chastised herself harshly, _'now is not the time to remember Inuysha's not with me, for he won't be…ever! Its up to me, and me alone this time. No one is going to come and save me, I have to rely on myself. I just have to breathe deeply then run like hell, and if it comes after me I'll fry it!'_

The priestess didn't even know how she had killed that first little robot but she assumed it had something to do with her holy power, and if that was the case, she would experiment with this thing until she found out exactly how she had killed the first.

Allowing her eyes to scan the now quiet room, she came to the immediate realization that there was nothing there save the clerk who looked to be dead, blood pouring out of his body from what seemed to be small bullet holes.

The little bastard was probably hiding, waiting for her to make a run for it or for her to--

"AAHHHHH!!!"

_*** END FLASHBACK ***_

So now here she was, running for her life once again through what seemed to be some alleyway or wide loading area where only delivery trucks frequented on an regular basis.

The little appliance had come after her, almost jumping on top of her from the sofa where it was perched, though she was somehow able to throw it off her with a burst of her holy ki. She hoped she might have even blinded it in the process as she could still hear the little bastard running behind her, its skinny and spidery metallic legs clicking on the concrete as it screamed at her angrily in some sort of odd language, shooting at her, although the miko noticed his shots weren't even coming close.

Not knowing where she was going she kept running, screaming out her anger for getting involved in something like this all over again, yet she quit her shrieking when she couldn't seem to breathe anymore as panic and terror gripped her once more.

"DAMMIT!!" She shouted out with a huff one last time for good measure not knowing if she was going to die from a self-induced asthma attack, or from the psychotic little killing machine that was still running after her.

She couldn't keep running, Kagome knew she would grow tired and run out off breathe sooner rather than later as she could hear herself wheezing with each step she took.

What was she going to do? Where could she hide? Would she be able to stand up to this thing if in fact she could get close to it without first getting shot? And why couldn't these 'Autobots' deal with such small demented creatures, they were huge in comparison to their enemy? It just didn't make any sense.

That's it!

The Autobots…Optimus! Hadn't she already experienced an odd connection with him? Couldn't she then grab a hold of that connection somehow and contact him one way or another?

'_What the hell am I thinking? Of course I can't grab that connection. It only happened a few times when we touched, and I'm not touching him now!! And anyway, I don't even know what that connection is. What if one of us gets hurt or -or something happens because I tried something when I didn't know what I was doing? Besides its not like I can convey my thoughts or something right? That wouldn't --'_

She nearly cried with relief when she saw a police cruiser parked at the end of the loading pathway or street, alley, or whatever it was she was running through.

The American officer might have a heart attack when he saw the little alien, she mused, though she didn't quite care what his reaction would be so long as he was armed.

She ran up to the car hoping someone was in the vehicle and shouted for their assistance, frantically banging on the hood to get their attention.

Though as soon as she touched the car, her power flared up once again, making her nearly dizzy with the strange overwhelming sensation of foreign sounds and malice coming from the vehicle.

'_No, please, please don't tell me that this is…this is…'_

* * *

**Yes, my dear readers, its an evil cliffy….*ducks and covers***

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO **_**REVIEW**_** on your way out….**


	5. Ch 5 It's gonna happen anyway

**Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews…and for those of you who were surprised (in a good way) about a crossover fic with these characters. I'm really glad you all are enjoying it and I thank you for your kind words. They simply motivate me to continue to write.**

**So here is another chapter (still un-betad) for your reading enjoyment!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

She nearly cried with relief when she saw a police cruiser parked at the end of the loading pathway or street, alley, or whatever it was she was running through.

The American officer might have a heart attack when he saw the little alien, she mused, though she didn't quite care what his reaction would be so long as he was armed.

She ran up to the car hoping someone was in the vehicle and shouted for their assistance, frantically banging on the hood to get their attention.

Though as soon as she touched the car, her power flared up once again, making her nearly dizzy with the strange overwhelming sensation of foreign sounds and malice coming from the vehicle.

'_No, please, please don't tell me that this is…this is…'_

* * *

**Ch. 5 It's gonna happen anyway**

"What is it Optimus? What's the matter with you.? Asked Ironhide upon seeing the disconcerted look on his leader's face, and after he had suddenly gone silent in the middle of a sentence.

After a few more minutes of continued silence Optimus finally replied. "I'm not certain. It's…it's as if something or someone is calling to me."

"Another Autobot?" Questioned the weapon's specialist intrigued with the possibility.

"I'm not sure." Optimus' blue optics deemed as he thought about the strange feeling he had just experienced.

"You did send out that message into space not long ago and perhaps another Autobot has landed on earth and is calling out to--"

"Or a Decepticon." Interjected the yellow and chrome medic of the team. "Optimus could also be feeling the ill effects of another like Megatron on--"

"No that's not it." Ironhide interrupted purposely, slightly aggravated that Ratchet had cut him off when he was explaining the way of things to Optimus.

"I don't know but I believe it is something I've never experienced before." Optimus answered speaking to them both.

After a troubled frown graced Ironhide's features he finally ventured to speak once again. "Do you think it has something to do with that girl? Perhaps she has done something to y--"

"No." The Autobot leader answered immediately somehow knowing that she hadn't done anything to cause him to have these awkward sensations, for the strange connection they shared had only happened in certain instances when they touched. Unless of course it went beyond physical--

"But how can you be so sure Optimus?" Questioned the now disconcerted mech. "For all you know she could be the cause of this. Not only that, but we have all felt the abnormal and anomalous energy radiating from her. And you know," he added quickly as he saw his leader was about to protest, "she didn't want to let Ratchet scan her for any irregular--"

"Yes Optimus." Ratchet quickly agreed cutting off his fellow 'bot in an attempt to convince Prime of the possibility that she could be at fault for many of these strange occurrences. "Even you smelled the odd energy force coming from her. You must agree that she is a strange and unusual human, for you yourself told us what happened when you touched, and you know that sort of link is not known to happen with any other human. For if it were possible perhaps the boy Sam and Bumblebee would have already found such a connection."

Optimus' intake valves moved with the air exhaled from his almost silent sigh. Closing his eyes for a second to acknowledge what his colleagues were saying, he allowed his thoughts to drift back to the girl in question.

"Optimus." They called before he could call up the database that held the conversations and encounters they had shared.

"No." He answered holding up his hand for silence. "I will think on all that you have said but will speak no more on the subject. Finish your duties. I will return shortly."

* * *

Kagome was in a state of alarm, confusion, and fear. As she saw the unoccupied car drive towards her of its own accord she stepped back knowing that something was obviously not right. Could -could this car also be one of those Decepticons? She wondered in apprehension, hearing the frightening little toaster clicking behind her until it stopped, making her realize she was now trapped between the two.

Not knowing what else to do as she began to see several long metal objects come out from the car's fender and license plate, she flared her aura hoping to stop it somehow or at least injure it as she thought she had done with the toaster.

It stilled its strange and slow transformation while the small creature behind her began to beep and speak in its odd language. She couldn't help but to think it sounded almost as if it was on the telephone, as if he were transmitting some sort of information.

As long as they were held at bay Kagome continued to flare her priestess powers, pushing against their strange and black miasma-like aura's. It was perplexing indeed for these alien beings had some sort of signatures she was able to read, almost like that of youkai.

Neither of the beings moved while the pink flame of her miko ki flared, yet she could tell that they were somehow communicating with one another as she heard their deep distorted language. It was as if they were having a conversation about her as neither one moved.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to remain standing here all day using her power like this, for it would only be a matter of time before she lost her strength. Perhaps she could attempt to move forward and out of this area and into the main streets. Surely they wouldn't attack her in public….would they?

Although, how was she going to do that? She contemplated trying to come up with some sort of plan. She _was _standing between the two. Perhaps she could….yes that would do. Gathering her energy to her she allowed them to think that she had stopped flaring her aura, and as soon as she saw that it had worked, that they drew closer to her, she suddenly flared her power once more and extended it whereby it barely touched both beings before they drew back in sudden alarm.

Kagome took her chance and dashed forward between the police cruiser and the concrete wall of one of the stores. She stumbled out into the street narrowly avoiding being hit by a car as it screeched its tires trying to avoid her and blared its horn in anger.

Frantically looking around her to make sure she was not being followed, she continued to run down the street, not caring that the few pedestrians and shoppers on the sidewalk looked at her as if she were some crazy thief running from a store. She ran hoping to get far enough away whereby the evil creatures wound finally give up and leave her be; she didn't want anything to do with this. She came to America to escape the memories of her past, not relive them.

She rounded the corner bumping into some people, apologized profusely, and continued at a much slower pace as she was beginning to run out of breath, though thankfully the miko noted she was now beginning to enter the more urbanized part of the area as opposed to the cheaper district where she had been shopping.

Unfortunately she was also noticing how it was beginning to get dark out, the twilight approaching faster than she'd like. Looking around her one more time to make sure she wasn't being followed, the miko allowed herself to finally relax, if only a little.

Her mind was in chaos. Not only had she seen that little toaster kill that poor store clerk but it had tried to do the same to her. Why? And where did it come from? Did it know she was there? Not only that but apparently there were also some very large Decepticons out there as well. Could there be more of them….of the same size? And why were they after her?

She just had so many questions, yet the young woman became even more frustrated that she had no answers to anything she desperately wanted to know. Why hadn't she asked?

Digging her hands into her pockets, she continued to walk, hoping she would make it back to her apartment soon. She just wanted to get off of the streets and back to her little safe haven and pretend this whole day never happened.

The raven haired priestess questioned whether she should she tell Sam about all that had just occurred, and if she did, she wondered what he would do or how he would react.

Most likely try to get her to talk to the Autobots again and convince them she wasn't in on all that had happened, that she had been nearly ambushed -and obviously without her previous knowledge. She thought answering her own question with suppressed irritation.

Thinking on it further she realized that that particular scenario just wouldn't do. She wasn't about to explain anything to them, let alone have another cannon or gun or whatever it was aimed at her again. Besides, she had already determined she wouldn't get involved.

She huffed. So much for that idea she thought wryly feeling the few scratches she had on her arms.

Looking around her warily one more time before she crossed the street, she suddenly felt her power flare to life once more, warning her of danger before she actually saw the police car barreling down the road she had been crossing, and heading straight for her.

A scream tore from her throat. The miko knew she wouldn't make it across before he ran over her and killed her. Nevertheless, she still attempted to dash toward the sidewalk.

Feeling herself suddenly lifted up and out of the way after she had only taken a few steps, she gasped as she immediately set her widened eyes on the large, silver, metallic hand that had her firmly in its grasp.

The robotic being sped off on its tires as it were skating away, thankfully away from the demonic police car that took to chasing them, though her heart was still hammering in her chest painfully with the terror she had just experienced. And while she was by no means used to seeing this type of mechanical beings yet, she still held no real surprise to unexpectedly be grabbed by one, though a sense of panic and confusion remained.

Kagome seriously hoped she was in the grasp of one of the good guys. Although she didn't remember seeing this particular robot in attendance when she was questioned by the others, he had still saved her from getting mowed down by a pissed off Decepticon.

Unless there were other groups beside the Autobots and Decepticons she didn't know about? She thought in rising panic and uncertainty.

Not knowing what to do and not wanting to attempt her powers while in the 'bots hand she remained still and silent while he was busy concentrating on escaping the police cruiser. The miko simply reminded herself that it was okay to breathe, and not okay to think about her past and of what Inuyasha would be doing to save her right about now, or why she was even mixed up in something like this once more.

She felt him weave through the back of stores, houses, alleyways, parking lots, and anywhere else where there was little traffic and few bystanders. Since he was so lithe she thought he would definitely loose the Decepticon but it seemed that he wasn't one to lost easily.

Kagome's eyes immediately widened as the silver being's free arm suddenly turned into a machine gun type weapon, and turned to shoot at the black and white car who was still chasing them.

Before she knew what had happened it seemed that the large blasts from his weapon had done the job. They had finally lost the police cruiser and were headed down an unknown and deserted street. He unexpectedly put her down by the side of the street with so much gentleness, she wasn't sure what to think about this robot anymore. While she looked on in wonder as he shifted and transformed into one of the most beautiful newer model silver corvette's she had ever seen. The priestess saw him open the passenger side door and she figured that he obviously wanted her to get in though he had not said a word to her.

Perhaps he couldn't speak, or just spoke in his own language and she wouldn't understand him? She thought hating the fact that she knew so little about these alien robots.

She stood there for a few seconds unsure if she should get in or just try to run the other way, still apprehensive about getting in the car -or more like the body of a mechanical robot.

Well she had already gotten inside of Sam's car so this shouldn't be any different right? She thought trying to get the courage to do so. Hearing a strange screeching sound not far behind her, she quickly made up her mind, and jumped into the passenger side not wanting to get attacked by those Decepticons again.

He slammed his door shut and peeled away, though she still had no clue as to where they were heading. Feeling the seat belt slowly creep across her shoulders and chest, she nearly screeched with the creepy and unexpected movement.

"I -I could have done that ya know." She said with a hint of irritation trying to noticeably cover up her fear and alarm.

"Where -where are we going?" She asked after swallowing a few times to get enough saliva in her dry mouth in order to speak.

No answer.

Her annoyance getting the best of her, she spoke once more allowing the irritation to drown out her fear for the time being.

"What…Decepticon got your tongue or something?" The miko questioned in annoyance. "If you even have one." She muttered the last under her breath. She felt even more riled when he only continued to ignore her, not bothering to try to find a way to communicate with her, like the yellow camaro Bumblebee had obviously done when using his radio.

She continued her one-sided conversation. "You didn't have to get involved you know. I'm assuming you're not a Decepticon, but even then, they were coming after me…not you so you could have just gone your own way."

Almost as if sensing his extreme surprise soon followed by his sarcastic remark of _'what and left you there to get squished' _-or perhaps she was imagining it- she felt a little apologetic; for he had indeed saved her life and she was being rather ungrateful.

"W -Well, thank you…for saving me. You didn't have to. Although…I wouldn't have to have been saved if you aliens would have just left me alone in the first place. There was no reason those Decepticons had to come after me." The miko thought bitterly hating to be dragged into something she had no intention of pursuing further.

After a brief moment of silence she spoke up as a feeling of loneliness suddenly began to take root in her heart. "So what now?" She questioned trying to dispel the feeling as she kept her hands in her lap in case she touched him and felt some odd connection again -which seemed to happen around these beings.

Not expecting an answer, she looked at the way the steering wheel was moving eerily all on its own. Kagome felt herself suddenly want to jump out of the vehicle in fright, run off, and not look back.

"It's umm, it's rather disturbing to see a car driving itself." She said into the emptiness instead, steeling herself against the unnatural movement. "And since I don't think we're being followed anymore, maybe you should just let me out here. I can walk back. A-And I can certainly find my way home. I think." She added not recognizing any of the landmarks they were passing by at such a high speed. Although they did seem to be heading out of the city as there was nothing but road and land before them.

Unsurprisingly, he didn't pay any attention to her request, and it irked the priestess to be ignored. "No, really just let me out here. I'll find my way back."

Silence.

"Alright you, this isn't funny. Unless you're holding me hostage or…something…"

The young woman didn't finish her remark for as soon as it left her mouth she thought about the accuracy of that statement. Perhaps she _was _being held against her will. Her heart beat began to speed up as well as her breathing and she wasn't sure if she was angered beyond belief, or terrified that she was being taken captive.

A strange sound broke the tense silence and the miko came to wonder what he was doing. It sounded like the dial-up computer she used to have at home, the sound similar to whenever she actually connect to the internet the old fashioned way.

"What are you--"

The young woman was unable to finish her question , for as soon as she began, she noticed they were pulling out of the main road and onto a dirt path where a large amount of trees began to spread out before them until he finally came to a stop.

'_Okay, why are we here…he's not -he's not going to kill me out here in the woods is he?' _

She wondered frantically. _'It wouldn't make sense though. Why would he save me just to come and bring me all the way out here and kill me? No, maybe he wants something else. May -Maybe he's going to interrogate me or something. Oh kami!'_

"L -Look I already told your friends that I don't know anything okay!"

He opened the door for her and unlocked the seat belt obviously hinting that he wanted her to get out of the car.

Kagome took the hint to heart and hastily got out. She immediately bolted from the car and ran off through the trees before he could stop her. Even though she could hear him transforming into his robotic state, she didn't slow her speed. She wasn't going to be waiting around for him to tell her what he wanted. Heck no…she wasn't that stupid and hopefully the trees gave her plenty of cover and opportunity to escape without detection.

Perhaps her breathing was going to give her away. She thought suppressing a grimace as she could hear herself wheezing again. This was just far too much running, danger, and terror for one night.

Hearing him crash through several trees as if they were nothing more than toothpicks she knew she wasn't going to make it very far, and much too her horror, she stumbled and fell over something unseen in the darkening forest around her. He broke through the trees almost in that instance, and while she saw him in large robotic state she couldn't help but be intrigued by the way his feet were not feet at all, but car tires.

If she wasn't so damn tired and scared she would've probably laughed with her absurd observation. Sitting up she quickly noted how he was only starring at her with those bright blue optic eyes that the rest of the so called Autobots shared.

He had to be one of them. She deliberated. Although, why hadn't he said anything to her?

Since he made no move to harm her or otherwise get closer to her, she stood up and dusted herself while staring at him all the while.

"If you don't tell me where we're going, I'm not moving from this spot." The raven haired woman gave him the ultimatum -hoping he wouldn't just shoot her- while trying to sound angered and in control instead of frightened and tired.

If she was correct she just saw a spark of challenge pass over his features.

"You wouldn't hurt me." He finally spoke amusement lacing his deep voice, making her gasp with surprise upon hearing that he was indeed able to speak. She took a step towards him then, narrowing her eyes at his overconfident remark.

"Really? You think not?" The wound up miko retorted daring him to try her, all previous fear forgotten for the moment.

That seemed to do the trick for he suddenly looked very unsure, the smug look of certainty all but wiped out from his features.

"Who are you and where are you taking me?" She questioned angrily. "And why were you ignoring me earlier when I was talking to you?"

His deep chuckle caught her unaware.

"I wasn't trying to deliberately ignore you if that's what you're thinking." He answered. "I simply kept my com link silent so the Decepticon's wouldn't trace me. Although, maybe they would have found us anyway…what with all the talking you were doing."

"Listen here mister," she began with a huff at his slight insult, "you should have just told me to be quiet if that was the case. And don't think I've forgotten that you still haven't told me who you are and where we're going! So don't try to change the subject!"

"You sure are a fiery fleshling aren't you?"

About to comment further she faltered when she heard him speak. "I -huh? Fleshling? Oh you mean like human? That certainly is an odd way of calling us. But I suppose that we do…uhh…have flesh. Y -You don't seem to have any." She remarked looking at his large metallic body. Yet you're -you're still alive."

"Very perceptive of you girl, now if you don't mind…" He began to transform back into his sport's car model and opened the passenger door for her once more obviously wanting her to get back in.

Kagome wanted to tell him a flat out 'no' but she knew she had no clue as to where they really were. She opted for a frustrated growl instead and hoped into the car.

"Don't!" She called out after he shut the door behind her. "I will put on my own seat belt, thank you very much." She said while quickly pulling on the belt and over her person.

He chuckled again, only this time the sound came from the inside of the car as if he was right beside her, making the miko jerk with the unexpected sound. "You shouldn't scare people ya know!" She exclaimed holding a hand over her heart.

"I had no idea humans were so….susceptible to--"

Kagome interrupted moodily. "Okay look, I really don't want to have to hurt you so perhaps you should just--"

"Back to hurting me are we? Alright, how about I just allow you to relax and not speak to you until we arrive at our destination. We're only a couple of minutes away actually. Once we get there, you can tell me how you know about the Decepticons, Autobots, and what exactly you did to scare them off with that odd energy source you projected."

Argh! Kagome was seriously either disliking this car…or maybe starting to like him…a little -which she didn't want to do by any means- so she huffed, adjusted herself in the seat, and remained silent. Only when they arrived at their 'destination' would she give him another piece of her mind. She thought with a satisfied smirk not willing to give in to his questioning so easily.

They continued to drive down the road passing what seemed like a few abandoned storage units full of junk metal.

He abruptly came to a stop in front of a huge and rather old looking, metal storage building -which seemed to look like an old aircraft hanger- suddenly making Kagome think twice about waiting to tell him what she thought. He was going to have to explain himself, for why would be bring her to a place like this?

Releasing the seat belt from her before she could do it, he let it slide over her bosom slowly -and a little too sensuously for her liking- making her yank it off and open the door with a hard shove.

_Was this stupid car seriously trying to feel her up! _She thought in aggravation. _Great another 'charmer'… just like Miroku. _

She took a few steps away from him as he began to transform, making her look on in wonder once more. They may be alien beings, she contemplated, but they sure took her breath away when they changed into their two different forms. Which only served to remind her of the Autobot leader who had also taken her breath away. Well…more like helped her regain it when he had soothed her and rubbed her back. He was rather…pleasant…and really very…interesting to look at -damn it! _'Okay seriously Kagome, were back to the 'beautiful robot' thing again? You're talking about a robot…and an alien! He's not handsome, or beautiful, or interesting…well okay interesting but nothing more. Now stop this…and remember don't…get…involved!!'_

Just then she heard the large metal doors of the building creak open and she whirled around in utter surprise as she came face to feet with the one whom she had just been thinking of.

The awe inspiring Autobot leader…Optimus.

* * *

**Please don't forget to REVIEW & tell me what u think!**

**There's still a lot more to come. **


	6. Ch 6 Understanding

**Thanks for all your great reviews!! I really appreciate each and every one. I know I took a bit longer to update this but I've been sick, as well as my daughter and my stupid computer/internet has been acting up and giving me a hard time.**

**And since I'm still pretty sick I'm not sure when my next update will be. Hopefully soon okay?! **

**And hopefully this chapter doesn't reflect how I've been out of it & on medication all day! LOL! -^_^-**

***********************

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Just then she heard the large metal doors of the building creak open and she whirled around in utter surprise as she came face to feet with the one whom she had just been thinking of.

The awe inspiring Autobot leader…Optimus.

* * *

**Ch. 6 Understanding**

"O -Optimus." Kagome breathed his name, inexplicably impressed with how large he was as she allowed her eyes to travel from his feet to his large chest and finally to come rest upon his luminous eyes. He seemed to look at her in surprise for a second or two, before he allowed his eyes to travel behind her to rest on the newest addition to the Autobots.

"Girl." Answered Ironhide in his leader's stead as he and Ratchet came out of the hanger to see what was going on.

"Robot." The miko retorted.

And though the large black mech snorted at her attempt to be cheeky and snub him, he quickly turned his attention to the robot who stood behind her, apparently doing a much better job at slighting her than she thought she had.

"Sideswipe!" The weapons specialist called out truly surprised upon seeing the silver mech who stood behind the small human, arms crossed over his chest waiting to be acknowledged.

"Still as popular with the femmes I see. The welcome could've been better." The silver mech known as Sideswipe countered as his fellow 'bots began to come forward and slap him upon the shoulder in cheerful greeting.

"It seems that all of you know who this fleshling is." Sideswipe remarked with a look towards the little human female who stood off to the side watching them all with interest.

"There is much to talk about old friend." Optimus answered. "You are correct, we are acquainted with the woman you brought, however I would like to know how you came to familiarize yourself with her as well." He stated with an undertone that hinted at his immediate compliance on the matter.

"Of course. The humans on this planet are really extraordinary. Since I landed on this planet I haven't encountered another being with her energy source, let alone one who was able to stand up to Barricade and some other little Decepticon slag. I was really impressed with her ability to--"

"What do you mean Sideswipe?" Optimus hastily interrupted just as he and his fellow 'bots were walking back into the large building.

Sideswipe shrugged unsure if what had occurred was not an unnatural occurrence for the organics on the planet. Perhaps it was just her that was rather unique in this aspect.

"Okay, seriously, I'm standing right here." Kagome piped up having had enough of their conversation, as she stood there hearing them speak to one another as if she didn't exist. Every time Inuyasha had done the same, it irked her until she had to sit him a couple of times; although he never seemed to learn. "If you want to know what happened I can tell you everything…actually you know what?" She questioned as if speaking to herself after realizing what she had just volunteered. "I rather not tell you anything. It would be best if you would just take me home now. I just want to go home a-and shower and forget I was attacked by those two--"

"What happened to you?" The Autobot leader questioned as he bent on one knee before her to see directly into her face, his facial features arranging themselves into one of displeasure.

Kagome took a few steps away from him as was suddenly right before her. "I -I…was attacked and umm shot at. A police car a-and some little toaster were -they came after me but I -that is to say…" She couldn't seem to speak coherently; his nearness seemed to be affecting her. His sheer size and presence was just overwhelming. Yet for some odd reason the words 'gentle giant' kept coming into her mind and she realized with a slight frown that she hadn't even thought twice about answering his question.

Sideswipe suddenly stroked her head with one large metallic finger and ran it down her hair making her turn to him in surprise. "Don't worry human, I'm sure Prime won't harm a pretty little thing like you."

"Don't touch her." The simultaneous demand from two mech's made everyone gathered look from one to the other in genuine surprise.

It seemed that Ratchet and Optimus took exception to her being touched in such a way, though for two very different reasons.

The look of bewilderment that Sideswipe had upon his face almost made Kagome want to laugh, and before he could demand an explanation for such a strange command, she spoke first.

"Oh don't worry about it, that one there," she said pointing a slim finger at the yellow and chrome mech, "I believe his name is Ratchet- seems to think that I'm contagious…hmm…or maybe that I am dangerous and can harm you. So he doesn't want anyone touching me. And Optimus…I -well- I'm not sure, I think he might--"

"It is of no consequence. Everyone inside…now! Move Autobots!"

Optimus hadn't said anything that he hadn't thought out clearly and concisely in over a millennia. What was wrong with him? It was obvious the girl brought out the strangest reactions in him, and while he knew he needed to run some diagnostics on his programming to make certain everything was running as it should, he couldn't help but feel that he needed to keep the human female here, with him, until this perplexing link between them was deciphered.

He was most disconcerted with his behavior as of late. Despite the fact that he felt some…unexplained force in his spark drawing his mind and thoughts to the girl, he couldn't help but to be thrown off balance with the strange feelings she was invoking within him. It was almost as if he had been…had been displeased that Sideswipe had found her, and had been touching her so familiarly.

These displaced sentiments and thoughts almost certainly had something to do with the energy source originating from her small frame. Somehow she was invoking a comparable power to that of the Allspark. Some…otherworldly energy had to be making him want to protect it -thus become protective of her- as he knew he had been at one time when he was desperately trying to safeguard the cube and trying to keep it from falling into Megatron's hands.

But they had to find out what this power was and how she was able to project it to harm and even kill one of their kind. He needed to find a way to allow Ratchet to run some tests on her. Perhaps then, all would be explained including this strange connection he seemed to share with her.

"Optimus," Ironhide called out, "are you coming? I believe we need to find a way to get the girl to--"

"I'm on it Ironhide, you needn't concern yourself with her." Optimus answered as he walked passed the black and chrome mech.

"Hmph, well whatever, just don't let her leave until we can get to the bottom of this."

The place was huge. Kagome thought as she entered the hanger. Although it had plenty of windows, she noted that they seemed to be covered in dirt and build-up making the place look rather dim. She began to sneeze with all of the dirt the Autobots were stirring up with each step they took making her huff and run to find a corner to stand in thus getting out of their way.

Optimus paid no heed to her obvious attempt at hiding and before she knew what he was doing, he walked over to her and picked her up.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed as she was lifted up and placed on his shoulder like some doll. "You should ask before you do that! I don't like to be manhandled like that!"

"Then, it is a good thing I'm not a man." He countered making the girl gape for a second or two before a small smile appeared on the corner of her lips.

"No, I suppose your right…so that means I don't like to be handled roughly…by anyone." She said trying to retain a bit of her anger but failing.

"Do not worry Ka-go-me. I will be very careful with you." He answered.

Damn it! Why did he always have to say her name that way?! And why did it sound like his simple statement had a double meaning? Or was it just her that was trying to make it sound like he meant something else, something that caused her to shiver. She was just being ridiculous. And even though she found that she liked sitting upon his shoulder and being in a position that was so close to his face, whereby she could see his intelligence and his quick wit -even his kindness in his facial features didn't mean anything. Did it?

She swallowed. Her heartbeat accelerated the longer she stared at him. The rational part of her mind knew that he was an alien -someone who was nothing like her in physical terms, but she had to conceded that she was slightly and just barely attracted to him. It was rather surprising really, for her to feel any kind of attraction to a mechanical being that was twenty-eight feet tall and several metric tons in weight. Though her attraction went beyond just the physical of course. There was just…just something else about him that was calling out to her.

Kagome knew that she would not deny herself this revelation, for she had denied and even lied to herself so many times over the puppy love -attraction and hero worship complex she had developed for Inuyasha. And that didn't turn out well. Yes she still loved the hanyou but she had learned long ago that he would never see her in such a way, that his love for Kikyo had kept him from seeing her as just plain old Kagome. So now that love had turned into one of a best friend.

And while her mind chose that moment to remind her of how her heart was now empty and broken because of the love she harbored for him and her feudal family, she couldn't help but allow herself to wilt with the memory.

She would only get hurt. Becoming friends with any of these beings was only going to lead to new heartache, one which she knew she would not survive a second time. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything for them, even if she didn't deny that she found them fascinating and -and attractive, she wouldn't open her heart to them. No new adventures, no new relationships, no new family. She would not replace the one she had lost. She would not allow herself to forget the--

"What bothers you girl? Your heart rate and pheromone level increased in a matter of 12.6 seconds then dropped drastically. What were you thinking about that brought about this change in your body?" Ratchet asked after being subtly startled when he heard Prime joking around with the girl.

Everyone seemed to have noticed as well for they had all looked at each other inconspicuously in surprise and uncertainty. They had never heard their solemn and restrained leader not be serious with anyone before. Not even with the human boy Sam. It was so unlike his usually reserved and contemplative nature.

"Yes, what troubles you?" Optimus asked as he took a seat closer to the only room in the warehouse that looked to have been used as an office or workroom.

She was brought out of her thoughts not only by hearing Ratchet's question but by the way Optimus sat down. Her somber mood soon gave way to laughter as he sat down with a giant 'thud' jarring her position on his shoulder precariously. Thankfully he grabbed her with one hand to steady her and she couldn't help but to giggle with the ineloquent way he sat, almost as if plopping himself down because of his enormous size.

"N -Nothing bothers me." The miko finally answered between unrestrained giggles. "Can I -umm- can I move to a different spot Optimus?" She asked, her body almost twitching with the chance to get to explore the giant robot beneath her. Although she did shoot a menacing glare toward Sideswipe as he snickered under his breath with her request.

Prime agreed with a nod of his head wondering where the little female wanted to move and why.

"You did not answer my question girl." Ratchet spoke up still not completely comfortable with the way Optimus was letting her be so close to his person without first examining her.

"Oh," Kagome answered with a wave of her hand as she decided if she could possibly climb down and sideways toward Optimus' chest. "I was just thinking about something, though I don't see how its any of your business to be checking out my pheromone levels really."

Ratchet sputtered more in surprise than anger while Optimus looked down at the little human who was now trying to climb her way towards his chest. Reclining a bit further back against the wall of the concrete building, he made it easier for her to get to the area she was so intent on reaching, wondering all the while why she was trying to climb toward his chassis.

Since she seemed to be unable to get a good solid hold and her footing wasn't firm, and since he didn't want her slipping off thus injuring herself, Optimus used his hand to help guide her. Noticing how the rest of the Autobots were starring at him intently he decided to have Sideswipe explain to them how he go to Earth, and everything he had done and seen, since arriving. Once he was finished he would have Ironhide and Ratchet explain what had transpired throughout the time since their arrival and why Jazz was missing from among them. That way they could quit their scowling, as everyone but Sideswipe seemed to be displeased with the way he was allowing the little human female to get acquainted with his person; for even he himself was unsure as to why he was allowing her so much liberty.

Kagome heard this Sideswipe begin to speak and explain things she neither understood or was really paying too much attention to. For once she stood by Optimus' chest, studying the way it consisted of windshields, wipers, wires, and plenty of metal plating, she noticed the strangest bright light. Although she could barely see it through all of the thick plating, she couldn't seem to focus on anything else.

The light had to be some sort of power, she concluded in thought. The miko didn't know what kind, but it seemed almost as if….almost as if it were calling to her, a soft ringing echoing in her mind as well as in her heart. What was it? She wondered in fascination. She drew herself further up -almost as if in a daze- and allowed her hand to skim over the chest plating that housed this strange light.

Without realizing it, her powers had come forth and her hand was infused with her own miko energy, and as she reached forward trying to get through the metal wall in her way, she felt the power in his chest draw forward and out and merge with the one she was projecting in her hand. Immediately upon the contact she felt Optimus suddenly lurch forward in surprise or perhaps in pain, she wasn't sure, as she herself was thrown back so violently -as if a blast of power had pushed her away from him- that she landed quite far upon the dirt covered floor completely winded.

In that instant, as the priestess tried to regain her breath and take count of the injuries she had no doubt sustained as intense pain was beginning to shoot up her body, she heard -and felt the vibrations beneath her- a great commotion of yelling, walking, questioning, and if she wasn't mistaken, she heard the whirl of that stupid cannon of Ironhide's coming to life. She was seriously starting to detest that thing, she thought with a grimace of pain and annoyance.

And while it seemed everyone was arming themselves, getting ready to remove her from the face of this planet -which was _her _planet incidentally- Kagome couldn't force herself to move, and all she could do was wonder what the hell had just happened. Had she done something that caused this? Was -was Optimus hurt? Was he alright?

Feeling the ground trembling beneath her as it seemed Ironhide came closer to her, wanting a point blank shot no doubt -though how he could miss her with a cannon that was twice her size was beyond her- she turned her head away not wanting to see his obvious anger at putting their leader in danger.

Apparently her neck was the only part of her body she was able to move, she thought wryly as she turned away noticing she did it with ease.

'_How sad. The great Shikon miko unable to even stand to defend herself.' _She thought with great sarcasm and bitterness. _'I'm going to die like some squished bug…or -or going to end up like some blackened stain on this floor. Well then perhaps my pain will finally end. I'll finally be free of all my memories and--'_

She felt herself being lifted up by a giant hand then, interrupting her cynical and morbid thoughts of death. Turning to look at the hand until she had a face to place it, she immediately noted that it was not Ironhide who had stepped forward to get a closer target, but it was Ratchet who held her gently. Hovering right above her was the concerned face of Optimus as well.

"I -I didn't hurt you did I?" She questioned the leader before he could blame her, hoping he would deny the fact. "I don't know w-what happened. I'm -I'm so sorry Optimus." She said feeling the first stirrings of regret and some other odd emotion that made tears gather in her eyes.

"Kagome, we must scan you and check your vitals. You are the one that is injured, not I. I am…." Optimus wasn't too sure what to say. He was quite stunned with what had just occurred, though he was sure the girl had no idea what had just taken place between them. Was it really possible that they had just--

"We will not harm you." Ratchet added upon seeing Prime unable to finish his remark, reeling with what he had just transmitted silently to them all via their com link. "I am the medic on the team and only wish to run some scans. You might have injured--"

"Wh -What happened?" Questioned the miko cutting him off still not understanding why they were suddenly trying to help her instead of doing away with her. Hadn't they thought she had tried to harm Optimus?

"I will explain later." Answered Prime his eyes darting to the rest of the 'bots making sure they understood none was to mention his conclusion on the matter. "For now you must let Ratchet do his job and tend to you."

Kagome swallowed, her nervousness skyrocketing. "I don't think…"

"You must Kagome." Came Optimus' deep reply leaving no room for argument.

"W -Well since you asked so nicely." She answered sarcastically miffed that he was being so demanding.

His deep chuckle made her heart skip several beats, making Ratchet suddenly rush her to a large metal table set in the corner of one area, probably thinking that she was going into cardiac arrest.

Even stranger were the muffled whispers of '_she did do something to him, didn't you hear him laugh'_ that began to float around them until Optimus silenced them with a dark look.

Ratchet began to scan her body, his eyes abruptly illuminating a light that reminded her of the scanners at the stores, though this light was a soft blue and white, instead of the harsh red she had come to recognize.

"Don't worry girl he wont hurt you." Came Ironhide's reply as he came forward to check on her progress after noting how her heart was hammering in her small human body.

"You know," Kagome began almost conversationally as Ratchet continued to point all sorts of lights and strange objects at her, "I do have a name. It's Ka-go-me. I know we haven't been formally introduced or anything, but I was still under the impression that you were beings of higher intelligence. Did I misunderstand Ironhide?" She asked the last very sweetly, using his name so he could know how rude he was being by not using hers.

It seemed today was a day for firsts for as Ironhide began to laugh deeply, everyone gathered turned to look at the mech.

"Ah girl, oh I mean Kagome…you are an interesting female to say the least. Osoraku tsu no shurui ga ari masu." (Perhaps you are one of a kind.) The mech answered in her native tongue.

"Watashi wa watashi wa shinji te." (I believe I am.) She answered though with a taint of sadness. No on else understood what she had gone through, and no one ever would, she concluded forlornly. Perhaps she genuinely didn't wish to be one of a kind.

Optimus placed a hand over the plating that covered his spark as an unexpected sensation washed over him. He felt a sorrowfulness that almost matched his own. Yet…it was not his _own_ emotions he was feeling, they belonged to another. Could it be….could it be the human woman's?

Kagome had the strangest feeling come over her heart then. It was almost as if…as if she could feel someone else's emotions. The foreign feeling continued bringing with it the most disinheriting sensation of sorrow and loss like she had never known; a -a feeling of loneliness on such a profound level, that not even her own desolation and grief could compare. Was she -could she be feeling someone's emotions, someone that was in this building with her?

Kagome looked around her, at the sentient beings that now stood talking and exchanging information with one another, however, as her cerulean eyes landed on the blue and red leader, the miko couldn't help but to see the similar look upon his face that mirrored her own.

He looked so troubled and so very tired as if….as if the fate of the world rested upon his shoulders.

She almost chocked on her thoughts then, for that could very well be the truth. He was…he was trying to save her human race after all, wasn't he?

Suddenly wanting to know everything about this war, about everything that was happening between the two sides, about what they were truly fighting for, she allowed herself to begin to…to care.

Swallowing slightly with this new revelation, she had another reflection press forward in her mind and in her heart in that instant that left her almost breathless. She -she wanted to comfort this leader, this being of great power, and also of great sorrow and loneliness. For it seemed that he was far, far worse off than she thought she ever was, even at her lowest point. He needed someone, he was calling out to -to _her_. He had to be, for the young woman sensed the connection, the link that had joined them, coupled with that of their deep loss.

Sardonically, she came to the immediate conclusion that her loss could probably never compare to his, for he was on a different planet, with only but a few of his kind for companions. Had she -had she been so selfish all of this time? She contemplated with startling clarity. Had she only been thinking of her self and of her loss and no one else? Had she truly stopped caring for the world she lived in, and for those around her who seemed to have lost even more than she? Was she not supposed to be a miko, a guardian, a protector, and a defender of life…of everything good and worth defending and protecting? Hadn't she cared -to the point that she constantly risked her life- when she had been fighting Naraku for the remaining jewel shards? What would her feudal family tell her now? Would they approve of the way she's been behaving since finding out that the well no longer worked?

Although she heard Ratchet's voice telling her that she would live, that she only had a bruised rib and a swollen ankle, she heard him speaking as if he were far away, never taking her eyes off of their leader. For once she allowed herself to contemplate, to truly see the reasons behind her actions. She saw that Optimus didn't break the connection with her either, and instead proceeded to walk towards her, his eyes trained upon her own.

She sat up slowly, her body getting over the shock of the fall, as he came forward. The sudden enveloping silence did nothing to distract them from each other it seemed, for as soon as he was within touching distance, the priestess lifted her arm up in a silent invitation, asking him to lift her up and into his hand.

Almost as if knowing what she wanted, he gently cradled her in the palm of his hand and brought her towards his spark.

"I -I need to feel you Optimus." She stated softly not even knowing why she was saying such a thing.

His eyes never blinking while he watched her, his face perfectly void of all emotion, Kagome could still feel all the emotions swirling within her that she knew did not belong to her, showing her far more than what he was expressing, far more than what she could see in the physical realm.

He brought her forward and cradled her against his chest while she pressed herself into him.

"I wont hurt you." She said softly as if the tiny woman could do irreparable damage to an armed metallic being one hundred times larger than herself. He seemed to understand though, that the assurance was not said with this intention, but with the intention of one who wouldn't hurt another soul, another so like them, mentally or emotionally.

Yes he understood indeed. For he allowed her closer, allowed her to touch him without any fear.

Kagome infused her hands with her miko energy as her soul seemed to be instructing her to do. Then, ever so slowly, she brought both her hands forward, and closed her eyes as she made contact with his light.

***************

* * *

**I know that it might seem as if Kagome is all over the 'emotional map' here but she doesn't know quite how to act around them. Although a bit of her former character comes out -her strong, independent, sarcastically feminine type- she still doesn't trust them very well and perhaps thinks they'll hurt her. Then to top it off this strange connection w/Optimus is making her face reality and open up a whole new can of emotions she's been bottling up. So forgive me if she was OOC. **

**Well, that's just how I see her. I think we're all creatures of varying emotions ne?**

**Anyway…thanks for all your feedback and I hope you'll continue to REVIEW!! **

**Until next time….**


	7. Ch 7 To get to know you

**Okay so this chap took a bit long but not so much. And be warned…some mech/human action in this one. Though believe me this is just the beginning and not even the way they're supposed to figure it out & experiment on how to 'be together.' The truly good stuff will come later. Ha!**

**But for now enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Yes he understood indeed. For he allowed her closer, allowed her to touch him without any fear.

Kagome infused her hands with her miko energy as her soul seemed to be instructing her to do. Then, ever so slowly, she brought both her hands forward, and closed her eyes as she made contact with his light.

* * *

**Ch.7 To get to know you**

_Pain._

_Duty._

_Sorrow._

_Loss._

_Heat._

_Inexplicable emotions of…need, want, desire, and…_

…_love?_

Kagome couldn't name all the sensations that were cursing through her body, her mind, and her heart at this very moment. For if it weren't for the stupid rational part of her brain, she would have to say that this -this was beyond her comprehension. This sudden connection was making her body shudder with the most unexplainable feeling of…of -she felt as if she was going to come apart at any moment.

Her body's sensitivity was so heightened, and the strange sensation that was pooling in the pit of her lower belly felt as if she was going to -going to explode into a million pieces. She wanted to -to touch him, and merge with him until they became one soul, one entity, until no one could separate them or tell them apart. She felt as if she wanted to became his in every possible way; as if she wanted to comfort him and soothe his hurt and pain. She wanted to -to love him?

She felt Optimus shudder beneath her as their energy's touched and combined almost in an intensely passionate yet wanton manner. Were they…that is to say, could this feeling be attuned to that of -that of….sex? She was still a virgin both by choice and by obvious lack of partner as she was an old fashioned girl and was waiting for the 'right one' to come along and sweep her off her feet. Yet here and now, as she heard this beautiful mechanical being moan beneath her, and as she heard the sound of what could only be his powerful engine roaring to life drowning out all other sounds, she could only come to one conclusion; this was indeed a merging on an emotional, physical, sexual, and heartfelt level.

A merging of two souls.

While her body and soul seemed to fight her very being to stay connected to the light of this robotic alien, her mind was in a whirl screaming at her to let go, asking her if she had completely lost all of her senses.

Kagome would have probably fought her rationale, and told it to shut up, as the feelings she was experiencing were incredibly arousing, breathtaking, and like nothing she had ever thought she could experience with another being; yet her mind supplied her with two reasons why she should cease this connection immediately.

One, he was an alien from another planet made up of metal and wires. Although…her heart quickly countered that excuse as it brought up the time she thought she was head-over-heels in love with a non-existent half demon which was supposed to be her exact opposite in every way -aside from the fact that he was supposed to be a myth and not really exist either.

Then her mind argued over one fact she had neither paid attention to, nor had any reason to contradict. In fact as soon as her mind supplied the little forgotten detail -that there were three other beings in the room no doubt watching her little…er…'connection'- she sobered pretty quickly removing her hands -and thusly herself- from his hold almost stumbling away from him in sudden shock and utter embarrassment. His large hand was the only thing that kept her from taking a head long fall several stories down in her rush to step away from him.

"I -I didn't…umm…w-what…something just happened between us…didn't it?" The priestess asked breathing heavily to afraid to look around her, her morbid mortification staining her cheeks crimson.

Optimus chuckled with the way the little human female was behaving. Did she not know that they had just shared their spark. His metallic brow slanted downwards in confusion as he suddenly wondered how that was possible. She didn't have a spark yet they had just…joined as one being.

Kagome was suddenly too afraid to look into Optimus' face, and even though she heard his deep resonating and quiet laughter, she couldn't bring herself to look at him, let alone discuss something like this in front of everyone.

"Why do you hide Kagome?" He questioned as she covered her flushed face with both hands to cool herself down as she rested in his hand comfortably. "We have done nothing wrong. We have just shared our sparks." He said matter-of-factly bringing her closer to his face before continuing. "I am unsure as to how such a thing occurred but it has happened…twice already. It is unheard of to share such intimacy -someone like myself with someone like…you. For your race is so unlike our own, yet we transcended the barriers that we thought separated us from achieving such a feat and have joined as one. We have--"

"Optimus please!! Wha…twice?!" She all but screeched praying he wouldn't continue sharing his 'insight' into what had just occurred between them in front of everyone.

"Hm…why are you uncomfortable discussing this? I know your race sees coupling as--"

"OPTIMUS!!" Kagome shrieked. "Not in -not in front of everyone!" She all but scolded the great robot in a harder tone of voice.

"There is no one else here." He answered, his deep voice penetrating her discomfited mind making her suddenly whip her head around in surprise.

Kagome looked around her noting that he was right; there was no one else in the building beside them.

"Oh…I…"

The young woman realized she still didn't want to talk about this.

'_Did I just….did I just lose my virginity?' _She wondered in sudden apprehension her confusion clearly mounting as to what had really happened.

"You have not lost your physical innocence, or your virginity as you organics call it, but you have indeed just shared an intimate encounter with me. Although this was on a much more personal and inti--"

"What?! Did I -did I just ask that out loud? Oh kami." Watching him about to speak once more she held up her hand looking at him intently. "Please just…just let me process this for a second okay?" Groaning when she realized she wasn't going to 'process' it anytime soon she spoke instead. "Ugh…can this get any worse?"

"Optimus." Ratchet burst in then calling out to his leader. "Are you done with the human? I wish to discuss my findings with you both."

This time it wasn't a groan, but a moan and wail of frustration and humiliation, as the miko allowed her body to fall back on his hand and proceeded to curl in on herself.

"Wait…did he just ask…i-if you were done with me?!" Kagome suddenly squeaked snapping up from her fetal position eyeing the yellow and chrome medic incredulously her powers flaring to life as she realized what he had just asked.

Ratchet looked at the female in question before speaking once more. "Why do you have a twitch in your eye girl? Did Prime leave you unsat--"

"If…" she interrupted her voice going deathly soft, "…you finish that sentence, I will practice my powers on you until I learn how to fry every damn Decepticon…or Autobot that--"

"Leave us Ratchet. We will be out in a moment. Kagome," Optimus called to her noticing that her eye was still twitching, and that her strange energy source was surrounding her body. "We need to discuss this connection, this unidentifiable link we share. For our union, our joining, has never been known to happen to an Autobot and… another life form. In all of our millennia of existence, this has never occurred. I wish to know more about it; to identify it and examine it."

"S -So you're saying that I'm some kind of anomaly, some kind of freak to be studied because we…because we…" Darnit! She just couldn't finish that sentence, no matter how upset she was becoming.

She barely knew him a-and she had already 'joined' with him?! She thought almost hysterically wanting to laugh at her own stupid thought pattern. He was an alien being from another planet for kami's sake, and she was complaining that she had sex -or whatever it is that they did- with someone she barely knew? Of all the--

"Kagome, your breathing pattern has become irregular. Are you feeling any ill effects from our coupling? Is there something you wish to share with me?" Prime questioned while looking at the little fleshling in his hand intently.

The miko gaped at him for a second or two, incredulous that he would be so -so fine with everything that happened between them, even to go as far as to ask if there was anything she wanted to share with him.

Of course there was something she wanted to share with him!! She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, of her….of her….

She couldn't finish her internal ranting for the look he suddenly bestowed her with, and the feelings that suddenly washed over her, reminded her of several important factors. _She _had been the one that had instigated this. She felt his overwhelming sadness and even a hint of fear of her rejection. _She _had been the one who touched him, who -who merged herself with him. Though he didn't deny her this, and perhaps didn't even know what would happen as she herself did not know, she had -she swallowed, her mouth suddenly going very dry. Could it be possible that she….that she in essence, violated him somehow?

Well he hadn't said no per say, or -or rejected her when she said she wanted to feel him- but she didn't quite ask his permission either. Of course she didn't know that this 'thing' between them would happen, but still.

And she did want to feel him. Kami, she wouldn't lie to herself. She wanted to be close to him. She -she wanted to comfort him and be there -be there for him. She _had _felt his loneliness and his pain, his hurt and his obligations as they nearly overwhelmed her heart. They were so like her own yet much greater in comparison.

The question was, was she ready to be there for him? To provide him with her affection and attention, and -and love? She knew that the love factor was still much too far off, and a vague concept to grasp so willingly at the moment, so she allowed it to slip past her thoughts. Yes the pain of getting hurt again was there and ever present but -but she was alone. Just like him. No one on this earth would ever know the things she had seen, the feelings and events she had been through.

No other human. But perhaps….

"Gomen nasai Optimus. (I apologize /I'm sorry Optimus.) I -I spoke truthfully when I said I wouldn't hurt you. I don't….I don't want to hurt you…ever. And I'm sorry I…" she licked her dry lips and sat upon her knees to look at him directly in his blue optics. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I d-didn't know that we would -that something like that would happen, or else I would have…I would have…"

"Kagome," Prime interrupted softly, "I do not wish for you to apologize. Some things are beyond even our control. Your intentions were not wrong and I…I allowed it to happen as well. I believe there is a saying you humans have that says, 'it takes two to tango.' And while we have not done this dance -the tango- it still took two beings to accept and come together. I too promised you that I would never hurt you. Did I not?"

Kagome was a little teary-eyed and she didn't quite understand why. And though she wanted to giggle a little bit at his reference to the tango, she was quite moved with his promise to never hurt her.

The priestess looked down as something occurred to her then. "But…you will Optimus. You will hurt me one day. One day you will leave and I…I will remain here. Or maybe -maybe you will simply leave me behind when your duty--"

"No. I will not hurt you. You have my word as the leader of the Autobots. I will not leave you now Kagome. We have merged, we have become one. On my planet Cybertron, two mech's were unable to join sparks unless they intended to become mates. I do not understand how it happened between us, without either of us intending this, or even speaking about such a thing, but it did. I will not take it back, ever."

The conviction she heard in his deep voice almost broke her resolve to just run away from all of this, to just run away from…him. She just didn't think that she was ready yet. This was all just -just happening so fast and the miko didn't quite know what to think.

"Optimus." Ironhide called from the doorway. "Bumblebee and his boy are approaching and I don't believe we should all be milling around outside waiting for someone to spot us. We should--"

The thoughtful leader raised his free hand for silence. "I believe Kagome and I are not--"

The miko interrupted before he could finish. "No, its okay Optimus, I…we can talk later. Ratchet wanted to talk to us too remember?"

"Yes I have logged that into my database. We will speak to Ratchet privately Ironehide, then I believe Kagome will tell us what she knows about her energy. That is why I called Bumblebee here."

"Wait a minute!" Kagome interjected somewhat miffed. Why had he just assumed she was going to tell them anything? "I never said I was going to tell you about my energy."

"No perhaps not, yet I, as well as my fellow Autobots, have need to know. You did kill a Decepticon and we would like to have answers Kagome. We cannot simply wait around until you decide to be more forthcoming. Besides if they have found out, as you narrowly escaped Barricade, then they too will eventually want answers and will come after you." Prime answered calmly and rationally.

Kagome slumped. Damn, why did he have to be so logical. Well she did say she wanted to start to- swallowing a strange lump in her throat- she finally acknowledged that she had indeed already made up her mind and had wanted to know more about them and well…about everything.

Feeling Optimus' deep gaze didn't help her resolve any either for she suddenly felt very self-conscious, seeing as how they still had not really discussed matters as of yet.

Optimus couldn't help the way his eyes kept locking unto the small woman's. He had not been expecting them to couple, to… share sparks. Granted it was not exactly how the Autobots had done it, nor was the same effect quite present, but it was still rather…nice.

He hadn't shared a spark with another being for over a millennia. Not that he really had the inclination to, and seeing as there was no one with whom he desired such a thing, it had never even occurred to him. He had not even thought it possible seeing as how there were neither any femmes here on this planet, nor perhaps not even any left after all the destruction that had occurred between the two sides of the warring parties.

The connection they just shared was on entirely new level. In all his thousands of years of understanding and knowledge, he never once had an experience such as the one he shared with the human woman. His very life force seemed to have come forth at her touch, merging with her own, joining with what the humans call, a soul. It was really quite extraordinary and he found himself somewhat eager to explore and experiment with this new experience.

He could only wonder what Ratchet had to say. Her 'spark' -her energy- was fascinating as he had never come across another being with a similar signature upon this planet.

Bumblebee entered their new base then, followed by the boy Sam who looked around him apparently searching for the girl. Optimus frowned slightly with this action. Though he was not, nor had ever been, a mech with jealous tendencies, he felt slightly upset that the boy seemed to be a little too attentive to the woman he still held in his hand. The boy already had a female of his own and should not be looking to obtain another, if that was indeed his intention.

It seemed that the organic's of this planet were rather fickle creatures when it came down to love. Cybertronians found their soul mate, their lovers but once, and were faithful to them until the day they offlined. There would never be anyone else in all their seemingly eternal years but each other. Though he had never found such a soul mate, he had shared a few experiences with the femmes on his planet. Although the times on his planet -before the war had ravaged his world- began to change. More and more mechs seemed unable to find their mate, preferring to couple with one of the few femmes that had remained unscathed.

Yet now it seemed that this little human had captured his…interest. How intriguing.

"Hey Optimus, have you seen Kagome?" Sam called out craning his neck to look up at the mech that stood in the center of the room Bumblebee already having informed him the reason of their impromptu visit.

"Indeed boy." He answered dryly.

Sam was a little taken aback with his answer for he had not heard Optimus call him 'boy' since they had met. In fact the term eerily reminded him of the way Megatron had said it, with so much malice and disgust that he couldn't help but feel goosebumps rise on his skin with the dreaded memory. Then again Optimus didn't make it sound _that_ way, but still, he sounded a little… upset. About to ask him what was bothering him, he quickly halted his words when he saw someone peek over the rim of the Autobot's large hand.

"Did you need something Sam?" Kagome questioned feeling as if Optimus was a little displeased for some unknown reason.

Kagome felt a little pleased to see Optimus get a little upset -if that was indeed what he was. For Sam often times had gotten on her nerves and she was glad to see that Optimus didn't have an endless supply of patience, wisdom, and plain 'ole 'you can say whatever, and do whatever, and I wont loose my cool or ever raise my voice' attitude.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Y-You know, make sure everything was cool." Sam answered with a shrug of his shoulder as if his question was no big deal.

"We would never harm her Sam." Optimus answered feeling slightly…well he was quite unsure what exactly these 'emotions' were, but he didn't like how the human male was suggesting that she was 'not alright'; for they would never hurt her, for any reason.

"A-Alright. Just you know -uhh- just making sure and all." Sam answered rubbing the back of his neck nervously unsure why Optimus seemed to be a bit more edgy of a sudden.

Kagome seemed to feel his agitation for she suddenly began to stroke one of his fingers calmingly although she didn't give the impression that she was even aware of what she was doing. Oddly, it was helping him unwind.

The raven haired miko was beginning to grow nervous. She saw the way the rest of the Autobots walked in and shut the huge sliding doors behind them and she began to feel almost -almost as if she were…trapped.

Optimus seemed to sense her skyrocketing apprehension and panic and began to rub a finger down her back soothingly.

"Do not worry, all will be well. I will be here for you Kagome." He spoke softly yet reassuringly, and the miko briefly wondered if the rest of those present had heard him as well, fervently hoping they hadn't for they would surely wonder what had her heart slamming against her chest.

"I…umm…o-okay. I suppose you should…you do have to know." She answered shakily knowing she was just about to divulge everything she had come to suppress, everything she had desperately wanted to forget and move on from.

They all assembled around Optimus, Bumblebee taking into account that Sam did not have the height advantage that they did, picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

For some reason Kagome noticed that Sam didn't look too happy. He seemed to have a frown marring his face as he looked at her sitting in Optimus' hand as she continued to allow him to stroke her back softly, and comfortingly, as he had done once before when the asthma attack had struck her.

Looking around her she noticed similar expressions of -of disapproval o -or…she swallowed as she realized that perhaps she was only imaging and misinterpreting their expressions. They were rather hard to read, she thought continuing to look around as Bumbleebee met her eyes and gave her a strange look that seemed to signify that he was uncomfortable and annoyed. Then again Ironhide crossed his arms over his massive chest as if he too were annoyed and rapidly running out of patience, while Sideswipe gave her a small smirk, his metallic mouth turning up at the corner. The only one that seemed to be genuinely interested seemed to be Ratchet but it was probably only on a medical standpoint that he wanted to know what she was.

Feeling Optimus nudge her slightly with his finger, she inhaled before beginning her tale.

"Well three years ago, as I chased my cat into the well house on the grounds of my family's shrine in Tokyo Japan, I…."

* * *

It had taken her almost four hours. Between the muted yet rigid questioning, and her streaming tears as the memories had flooded her heart and mind once more, they had remained in that old building until the sunlight cascaded through, lighting everything within. She wasn't too sure but since she had arrived here at twilight, she could only assume that the sunlight she saw was from the sunrise.

Kagome's throat began to ache with the frog that seemed to have gotten lodged in her throat. She had spoken too much, answered all of their questions while being as honest as possible, and had attempted to keep herself from bawling like a child who had been taken from its mother, with all of the memories that had resurfaced.

She was completely drained.

"So you are telling us that these myth's you humans had invented to frighten small children were indeed real?"

"Yes, Ironhide." She answered emotionlessly. No longer upset that he continued to ask the same question over and over again in a roundabout way.

"And you have said that you do not know how far down your ancestral line you can trace this -this phenomenon, this energy source you project. Hmm." Ratchet stated more than asked. "Yes that coincides with my findings as well. I was going to wait to speak to you and Prime alone, yet now that the subject has been broached, it would be best to share my findings with everyone."

He paused a moment looking at all those around him before giving them the big news. "Your energy is almost identical to that of our Allspark. Your ancestors must have come into contact with it somehow and gotten it into their bloodstream thus passing it down to their descendents. Then, they set themselves apart from normal humans and took on a new name for themselves. As you have told us you are called a shrine maiden, miko, or priestess."

While everyone seemed to be shocked and were all asking questions excitedly and inquisitively, Kagome remained silent. Sure she had already told them her story but they had yet to tell her anything.

Seeing as how they were all suddenly interrogating Ratchet now, she cleared her raspy throat while trying to make herself as comfortable as possible on Optimus' metallic hand. It wasn't exactly cushiony; warm, but not cushiony.

Flaring her aura slightly, she achieved what she was after; everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Sam turned to her too but only because everyone else did since he looked as if he didn't know what was going on. Well that and he had already told everyone that he would stay and listen even if he was going to get grounded for life for staying out past his curfew.

Having garnered everyone's attention she spoke. "I have yet to be told anything about you. I know nothing of your kind, the Allspark, the Decepticons or of your war. If one of you would be so kind as to tell me, I would appreciate it seeing as how _I've _already shared my life's story with you. Maybe this way I'll be able to understand what it is you're talking about." She added the last with a bit more irritation in her voice.

Optimus looked down at her, gifting her with a small smile, before he began his tale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Poor Kagome, so many emotions. Well at least she seems to be coming back to herself just a bit more.**

**Anyway, please remember its still unbeta'd so any discrepancies should be ignored. And as always I love to read your comments. **

**So please don't forget to review!!**


	8. Ch 8 So much closer

**I'm so sorry about the long wait guys but I've been busy with school, transfers admissions, etc. but hopefully the chap is worth the wait. **

**It was extra long -my way of making up for it- so hopefully you enjoy the additional story. **

**Thanks to my new beta Clumsy Peg for taking a look at it before posting.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Having garnered everyone's attention she spoke. "I have yet to be told anything about you. I know nothing of your kind, the Allspark, the Decepticons or of your war. If one of you would be so kind as to tell me, I would appreciate it seeing as how _I've _already shared my life's story with you. Maybe this way I'll be able to understand what it is you're talking about." She added the last with a bit more irritation in her voice.

Optimus looked down at her, gifting her with a small smile, before he began his tale.

* * *

**Ch. 8 So much closer**

Kagome knew that since she'd been to the feudal era there was really not much that could surprise her anymore, or even make her 'ooh and ahh.' Yet as she sat silently contemplating everything that had just been recounted to her by the Autobot leader she allowed herself to find their story interesting to say the least, and almost unbelievable in its extremity.

An alien war? The end of the world? Her ancestors came into contact with the Allspark?

Lets not forget her and Optimus having…having…well 'connected.'

She rubbed her temples, massaging the tender flesh until the headache that wanted to casually creep upon her subsided.

Thinking on it further, perhaps the headache wasn't caused by too much fantastical information, but by the fact that she hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours and hadn't eaten in…well quite frankly she couldn't even remember the last time she ate.

And if that wasn't enough, Sam's annoying stuttering as he complained about what his parents were going to do to him when he got home, was making the pounding in her head increase.

Too emotionally and physically exhausted, she laid down on Optimus' hand. She immediately noticed that her action seemed to have garnered his attention for he looked down at her and curled his hand slightly around her body.

Kagome couldn't fathom why she felt like doing what she did next, but she knew that somehow this robot was beginning to crack the casing she had placed around her heart with his gentle and quiet ways. She pulled one of his large fingers toward her and began to rub it up and down in a soothing gesture, not only for her, but it seemed that for him as well if his slightly closed eyes were any indication, he was enjoying it.

Although she could still hear Sam speaking agitatedly in the background with the rest of the Autobots, Kagome decided to hold a more interesting conversation of her own.

"Optimus." She called out softly. "Do you ever dream?" The miko questioned with curiosity.

"No. We do not sleep, we recharge. While we do not recharge very often, our systems simply offline and there is no other external or internal source that construes these 'dreams' you humans seem to experience." He answered softly feeling a strange sensation surge within his spark once more with her tender touch.

"Oh." The young woman answered simply. Then with a heavy blush covering her cheeks with her next question, she plowed forward and asked before mortification could stop her. "What did…you know when we…umm…when we bonded earlier…what did it feel like to you?"

"I almost had an overload." He answered forthright without any hesitation. "I would have if you hadn't severed the connection."

Unfortunately Kagome didn't understand what an 'overload' was, and though she wanted to assume she knew so she could simply remain quiet and not continue this part of their conversation, her curiosity got the best of her and gave her courage for one more question.

While it was true that she felt embarrassed, she soon realized that she had already 'done it' with this alien being so its not like she couldn't ask him the simplest of questions after that right?

"What…what is an overload? Is that like an…erm…orgasm? And did you -did you honestly feel that way….with me? Because I also felt like…felt like…"

She just couldn't finish that sentence, could she?

"Felt like what Kagome?" He questioned bringing his hand up to his face where she still rested, making her suddenly want to…

Damn it! She wanted to kiss him, even though he had no human lips, and even though his face was extremely large, the raven haired woman suddenly wanted to find a way to shrink him down to her size; or at least a bit closer to her level.

The unexpected emotions suddenly made her sit up and wonder what the hell she was thinking now. Was she -could all of those pills have given her some sort of episode of schizophrenia?

She sighed. Of course she didn't have schizophrenia, she though in agitation running a hand through her hair. What was really happening was that she couldn't admit that she wanted this robot in a way that -that almost frightened her. She had never felt this way after…Inuyasha and she didn't know how to handle it yet.

She was admittedly attracted to Optimus but she had shut out anyone that had remotely gotten close to her in the last year; even her own family. How was she going to cope with allowing someone in again? Someone who was not even of this planet, and someone she had already… been so intimate with.

The miko furrowed her brows in thought as she tried to decide what to do.

Well it really only came down to one thing…she would not lie to herself. Not again.

It was going to be hard. Well extremely difficult even, but for some reason the kami had sent these beings barreling into her life, disrupting her…abnormal…lonely…isolated… and utterly mundane existence and she could do nothing but assimilate and adapt to her

new found life. A life that was now going to involve this beautiful creatures somehow.

She almost giggled and sighed at the same time. For really how many times had she already used the word 'beautiful' to describe them?

"Kagome."

Optimus' voice broke through her thoughts making her realize that he was apparently still waiting for an answer but…

"Huh? Umm w -what did you ask me again?" The priestess couldn't seem to remember what they had even been talking about.

Just as Optimus was going to explain their topic of conversation Ironhide spoke gaining both of their attention.

"Optimus, it seems that there has been some Decepticon activity. Bumblebee reported in just a few minutes ago saying there was some sort of unidentified energy in an auto repair shop a few streets down from where Sam lives. Do want us to check it out?" He questioned gruffly looking at Kagome with an undisclosed expression then back to their leader for his approval.

Kagome hadn't even realized that Sam and Bumblebee had left. How long had she been thinking? And more importantly how long had she been sitting in Optimus' hand? She was tired, starving, and was now just noticing she needed to go to the restroom…badly.

While Optimus seemed to be contemplating something Kagome decided to interrupt his deliberation. "O -Optimus. I really have to go now. I'm really tired and haven't eaten in a long time, an -and I need to go to the bathroom. I need to go home."

"Very well. Ironhide, you and the rest of the Autobots go check out the disturbance. Do not alert the humans to your presence. I will be taking Kagome home to rest. I will be in contact."

"Acknowledged." The black mech answered before going back outside to inform the others with one last indiscernible look in her direction.

Kagome soon heard the dirt and rocks flying and hitting the front of the building as transformed into their bi-pedal mode and sped off towards their intended destination.

Feeling a slight tremor in her stomach -as if she were suddenly descending in an elevator- Optimus placed her back down on the floor making her take a few wobbly steps to get her legs to cooperate after not having used them for so many hours.

"So umm, do you actually have a bathroom here?" She questioned not wanting to make the long trip back home with her bladder ready to explode.

After gaining his nod and answer she left swiftly. The bathroom wasn't in the best condition but at least it worked. Once she washed her hands she looked at her reflection in the mirror and briefly wondered if something had truly changed about her. Was she really going to be able to go through with this…allowing others back into her nest of uncertainty? How was she going to deal with the reasonable fear she harbored -of -of getting hurt once more and this time not being able to survive the pain that followed?

Would it be worth it?

If truth be told, the miko knew deep down inside that she couldn't continue to live the way she had been for the last year. It would eventually break her down for she had always been a social person. Yet after the well had sealed and she remained here, with only the memories to sustain her, she had become an introvert; she might even go as far as to say she had become a hermit, never going out, never speaking to anyone unless she was forced to, never… never allowing anyone in to her own little closed-off world.

She had felt herself beginning to grow more distant and unaware of her surroundings, of life outside her mind. Her moods were also beginning to grow more erratic, for on some days she was extremely depressed and couldn't seem to stop crying, while on others she was just angry, and still other times she was simply apathetic and didn't care about anything, not even herself.

But it seemed that now she had something to keep her distracted, something to allow herself to care for -even if just a little for now- it was something. Yes she had lost so much but thinking back about what Optimus had told her, she gained a new found respect for him; for how could he go on living all these millennia with everything he had been through? He had lost so much and still continued to fight for the greater cause, for the cause that seemed to be ageless…like him. Yet she didn't see him here moping about or taking medication to cope with it all. Not at all, in fact he remained strong and focused, although he did seem lonely -he had projected that to her somehow- he didn't give the impression that he was on the verge of taking his own life because of it.

She sighed.

Just thinking about the great being on the other side of the door made her shake her head and allow a little smile to come to her face.

Optimus.

Shaking her head as if to dispel her thoughts once more she resigned herself to the fact that she was now involved and decided to see it as something positive in her life…for once. She had someone else in her life now that seemed to need her …even if he didn't show it, or even seem to know it just yet.

Somehow she would find a way to be of help to them, to -to help save the world once more.

Opening the door to the restroom feeling much more confident about her decisions now, and just as she was about to step out, she startled and gasped upon seeing the red and blue mech perched outside of the door ready and transformed as the truck she had first met.

He silently opened the passenger door for her while he waited patiently for her to get in.

"Wow, there's still a few males left with gentlemanly courtesy…and that still open the door for a girl." She said suddenly feeling like being a little bit silly and getting over the initial shock of almost running into him outside the bathroom door. It was not even a very good joke and a bit cheesy, she knew, but it was something. She hadn't even tried playing around for quite some time so she was a bit rusty, she excused as she climbed into the passenger seat of the great diesel truck.

Just as Optimus was chuckling a bit at her retarded remark, she noticed there was something missing inside.

"Umm, shouldn't I…umm move to the drivers seat or are you going to drive us around like that," she said waving her hand towards the empty seat beside her, "you know, driverless. That might freak someone out ya know."

"My windows are darkened and tinted and no one is able to see inside unless I want them to." He answered.

"Oh, so in other words, you just don't want me to drive you?" She said, though it came out more like a question. She heard some clicking and some odd networking sounds and wondered what he was doing.

"Actually, you can drive me anytime you want, if you know how to handle my thick shaft."

Kagome gasped. "Where did you learn how to talk like that?" She questioned between wanting to growl at his perverted comment and wanting to laugh as he didn't have a shaft but a driving stick.

Or…did he?

"I just downloaded that line from the world wide web. Hmm, but perhaps it is not a shaft but a-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." She interrupted quickly. "It -umm- its not a shaft by the way." The now blushing miko corrected.

After another quick search on the internet Optimus concluded that she was right. "Ah, you are correct, the shaft is compared to the phallus, or the penis, the male organ of a-"

"Ahhh!! Okay seriously, I -I know what it is!!" She exclaimed nearly groaning with the lesson she had just interrupted although she opted for laughing instead. This super intelligent being was giving her a lesson on the 'thingy' that made boys different from girls.

She wrapped her arms around her middle and laughed until her stomach hurt. She hadn't even noticed when he had strapped the seat belt over her, nor did she care. All she wanted was to enjoy his company for the time being.

Optimus had even joined her with his own brand of quiet laughter. His deep chuckle nearly had her melting into a puddle of womanly goo on his leather seat. She couldn't help but to acknowledge that it sounded very masculine and very, _very_ sexy.

Her laughter soon turned into an uncomfortable shifting in his, suddenly, very warm leather seat.

Was that all she could think about? She berated herself as he continued to drive. That he turned her on? And that she wanted him? Gah! Had she seriously been deprived of male company for so long? The miko didn't think so seeing as how they was always a guy or two who bothered her at every new school she attended. They seemed to always be adamant and would come after her even more when she showed that she wasn't interested and didn't fall for their smiles -or muscles.

Whatever the case she needed to get over the physical reaction she seemed to be constantly having towards Optimus. Yet….now that they had actually 'done it' where did that leave them? Yes she had decided to help them out and all but what did Optimus really expect of her? Now that they had 'connected' were they going to be together…or something?

Hm, probably the 'or something,' she mused with a furrow of her brow.

Kagome was only glad that the Autobot leader seemed to be giving her time to think if his silence was anything to go by. She had already given him her address so she supposed that she really needn't say anything else at the moment. She was only glad the silence wasn't awkward as he seemed to be a great thinker himself.

Going back to her thoughts as she saw the thick vegetation give way to the beginnings of the city limits, Kagome couldn't help but to wonder if she was even sane. Here she was thinking about wanting a relationship of the boyfriend -girlfriend kind, with a sentient robotic alien who was almost a hundred times bigger than her -and whom she was going to help to save her world- while the rest of the 'normal' teenagers were probably worrying about homework and zits.

Her stomach began to grumble loudly then interrupting her thoughts on future relationships between herself and…well the truck she was riding in.

Apparently it didn't escape Optimus' notice.

"I will take you to a place to eat before leaving you at your home." He said turning down several roads she had never passed before as they entered the city limit, apparently not waiting for her answer as it appeared he wasn't even asking.

Kagome checked her back pocket and noted she had a few dollars for food so she simply agreed.

Then another silly thought struck her.

"So, are you taking me out to dinner Optimus?" She questioned with a smile. "Because usually you take a girl out to dinner before you…you know, get to know her more…intimately. I guess we did ours backwards." She added a bit more sheepishly.

Optimus was inexplicably comforted by the girls easy camaraderie and acceptance of him. Though Sam had long ago lost his fear of him, he was understandably still a little wary around him, and though he always seemed to try not to show it by his easy conversations and even his teenage backtalk, the human woman that had somehow now become a part of him -of his spark, was different. She was at ease in his presence and the only discomfort he could note in her was when she spoke of their joining. That was no doubt due to her human tendencies yet he felt…relieved that she was being herself while around him.

He hadn't laughed in a very long time…12,867 days to be precise. And now…

"I suppose we can," he paused looking for the correct phrase, "go out on a date. Although I believe flowers and chocolates are in order and I would pay for our dinner. Hmm, perhaps I would need a suit and tie as your human men seem to wear when they take their females out to acquire sustenance." He said through the speakers of his bi-pedal form.

Kagome's heart felt warm as she burst out in laughter once more. She couldn't believe Optimus had a sense of humor…or that she would be joking around with an alien machine about going out on a date.

Just as she was about to comment she unexpectedly felt herself pulled harshly against the seatbelt of the vehicle until she thought her collar bone would break and her stomach would be torn in two. She felt the Peterbuilt shudder to a sudden stop, the air breaks squeaking as pressure built, and as the tires tried to retain their grip upon the asphalt road beneath them.

She felt all the air leave her lungs and heard herself scream as something suddenly knocked into the steel door beside her, shattering the glass with such impact that it seemed as if it exploded inwards sending sharp, jagged pieces into her face and directly into the cabin.

The air around them was suddenly charged with electricity and a foreign power she was unable to identify before a loud explosion nearly deafened her, as the truck was thankfully only pushed away by the force, and not obliterated.

Kagome wasn't sure what was happening but all of the time she spent in the feudal era led her to believe that they were obviously under attack by some enemy.

Her head was spinning and her ears were ringing though she was somehow able to hear Optimus calling out to her asking her if she was alright, then shouting at her with urgency, telling her to get out of the cab so he could transform.

She hadn't even noticed that the semi truck was on its side but she quickly released the seatbelt, her fingers fumbling with the locking mechanism as they were slick and wet with some kind of liquid -probably her own blood. Letting her legs drop down towards the drivers side window she began to climb out the shattered side of her passenger window standing on the arm rest as the truck lay on its side, the drivers side down.

The young woman climbed over the massively dented passenger door as quickly as she could and scrambled down its side, scraping herself on the jagged metal in the process.

As soon as she took a few steps away from the truck, Optimus transformed, his broken pieces whining and cracking as his vehicle formed altered and changed to accommodate metal legs, arms, and the rest of his human looking form. It seemed that this time, his change was much quicker and took less time to complete, which once she looked behind her, she was extremely grateful for.

Kagome stood on shaky legs, her breath coming in short gasps. For standing only several feet away stood what she now knew to be the Decepticons.

Among two smaller and fierce looking armed mechanical robots stood the very frightening police cruiser that had chased her down but a day before. The young woman knew that he was extremely dangerous from previous experience and she didn't know what she could

do to help stop the battle that she was sure would ensue.

Optimus seemed to be an experienced and powerful opponent -he was the Autobot leader after all, he had to be a lot stronger and knowledgeable than the others- yet she still didn't want him to get hurt, let alone any human bystanders; although for the moment they seemed to be the only ones on the highway leading up to the city.

The miko could feel Optimus at her back and she swallowed as she unexpectedly felt his feelings of rage and protectiveness surge through her mind and heart as if she, herself, were feeling them.

Kagome couldn't help but to wonder again how they came to have this intense connection between them, however, she knew now was not the time to try to analyze their relationship so she pushed those thoughts aside for the moment.

The standoff was tense as neither beings moved, making the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up on end with the static charge that was circulating around them.

She couldn't help but wonder if she should attempt to use her priestess powers on the Decepticons again. Although…what if she came to hurt Optimus by accident? Could she risk hurting him, thus making the odds even more uneven and less in their favor?

Her heart was pounding and her adrenaline was rushing through her veins making her extremely edgy and rather impatient for someone to say something. For goodness sake, the Decepticons had already attacked Optimus and had left him a bit banged up. Why would they want to chit chat now after having the gall to attack him by surprise and when he had his back turned, so to speak.

They had to be drawing out their demands on purpose, she thought in exasperation. But why?

No sooner had she thought this than the largest one, the black and white police cruiser who had the sharpest face and teeth -or dental plates as she didn't think they actually had teeth- and the reddest optics that oddly reminded her of Naraku- suddenly spoke out causing her heart to nearly stop beating.

"Hand over the organic, Prime." He hissed turning to look directly at her shocked azure gaze.

Hearing her gasp must have caused him to feel smug for he suddenly added, "Perhaps Megatron might keep the female as his pet for some time. Her energy seems… deliciously enticing."

Kagome was used to youkai calling her names, comparing her to many things, and giving her all sorts of perverted 'compliments' -which usually guaranteed Inuyasha would go ballistic.

Yet to her complete and utter shock, she didn't think it would have the same effect on the Autobot leader.

"You'll have to go through me first Decepticon." He answered menacingly, though to her he said, "Stay behind me Kagome," while he took a step forward until she stood between his twin tower legs.

Looking up at him Kagome only hoped that he wouldn't squish her…or the rest of the mechanical beings for they were all so much larger than her. She could easily be stepped on and then it would all be over for her; no more helping to save the world.

The intense feeling of aggression coming from Optimus made her recent her thoughts. For she had always -well since she met him not that long ago- felt that he was a very patient and calm being, almost as if he would rather talk first then fight only if absolutely necessary.

Yet now he seemed almost as if daring them to attack him first before he put them in place. It was rather… arousing. Yes it was stupid that she was even thinking along _those _lines but she couldn't help it. She wanted to see what he could do and he was…well defending her after all. The fear of getting killed was still present, but she hadn't felt this rush of adrenaline in a very long time.

She even felt light headed with the prospect of…wait…she wasn't feeling lightheaded because she was going to watch Optimus battle anyone. Looking down at herself, Kagome concluded that she was feeling faint because of all the blood loss. She was cut and bleeding in so many different places she didn't know where one ended and another began.

Just great!

Optimus felt himself shaking with anger. He could feign not knowing why he was so enraged, but he knew better. He was on the verge of _wanting _to kill the Decepticons for threatening and endangering his human woman. What made them think they could attack them then demand he hand her over? Being under Megatron's command must have shorted their circuits. In fact he knew he could kill them for daring to try to take what was his. And she was his; they had bonded and shared their sparks and energy, no one would take her from him.

No one.

An unexpected and strange feeling came over him, then without warning another sensation took its place.

He knew it was the girl for _he _was not feeling any sort of physical stimulation or excitement at the upcoming battle, only anger. He was rather perplexed and shocked to say the least. The girl seemed to be…seemed to be aroused! Was she feeling this because he was showing his possessive nature? Because he was protecting what he now considered his?

Primus, she didn't know what she was doing to him by transmitting such feelings. His circ fluids were beginning to overheat and his spark was beginning to flicker and glow just a bit brighter. He knew she was making him charged, and Optimus was only too glad for his chest plate at the moment.

Though before he could even get his bearings, her arousal vanished to be replaced by panic. He couldn't afford to look away from the Decepticons for he knew they would attack first if he gave them the opportunity, but he couldn't help but to worry about the girl.

What was happening to her? He knew she must have been injured in the cab when he had overturned but to what extent he was unaware; he hadn't had an opportunity to run a scan on her body.

Whatever the situation he had to hurry and get rid of these Decepticons. Not wasting another moment and quicker than they could react, he brought out his canon and shot at them several times.

Grabbing Kagome in his large hand, as he through himself to the side just as a green energon laser shot passed him, he heard her screech then groan silently.

Had he hurt her somehow? Was she alright?

"Get him!! And take the girl!!" Shouted Barricade as he continued to shoot.

Optimus wanted to stay and fight but with Kagome in one hand it was much too dangerous to remain. They wanted to take her from him as well, and if the three Decepticons got the upper hand, then things could not turn out well for them. The rest of the Autobots were still 5.2 miles away and could possibly arrive when everything was over and done with.

No she was injured and he couldn't take the chance of them taking her. She was much too valuable to risk loosing.

Shooting at them again, as they too dove for cover, he stood and began to run. There was no way he could transform while holding the woman so he didn't even attempt it.

"Kagome." He called to her as he calculated the odds of reaching an area of safety without alerting the humans to his presence -if they didn't already see their battle.

The miko heard Optimus' voice but couldn't respond. She was much too dizzy and hurt. He hadn't grabbed her _too _hard but just the fact that he had squeezed her just a tiny bit as he did, made all the difference. Her wounds were still bleeding and her cut and torn skin felt like it was on fire as he held her firmly in his grasp.

She had certainly forgotten how it felt to be injured back when she was running around in feudal Japan looking for the jewel shards. _This _she could definitely do without. She could feel Optimus running though it felt more like he was flying to her. And while she wanted to assure him that she was alright, that she would live, her throat was too parched and her head was swimming so she couldn't utter a single word to tell him she was fine.

But perhaps it wasn't quite the truth; she didn't really know if she was alright or not. And frankly the blood that was dripping down her body should be an indication that perhaps not all was well.

Suddenly feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand on end she knew something was going to happen…something bad. Then she felt it… Optimus was blasted from behind and while his massive body was abruptly thrown forward with the explosion, just as he landed on the ground almost skidding in the dirt, he opened his hand and dropped her.

Kagome rolled several times, her body landing roughly on the hard packed earth bouncing slightly with the impact. She felt the air leave her lungs and felt her skin tear in more places than she cared to think about. She gasped for air while blinking rapidly as blood began to drip down her forehead and into her eyes stinging them mercilessly.

The young woman wanted to cry out to Optimus and make sure he was alright, but she couldn't seem to get her voice to work correctly.

"O -Optimus." She croaked trying to stand to no avail, her legs were to wobbly and pained.

Just as she struggled to rise once more, she felt a hard metallic hand grasp her, and pick her up so quickly that she had a sudden case of vertigo. Noticing the color of the hand she screeched as soon as she realized it was not the Autobot leader who held her.

The robot was smaller than the police cruiser, a square head and eerie red eyes that stared at her while he began to squeeze her slowly, his sharp teeth plates sticking out of his mouth unevenly like a shark.

The miko cried out as the air was forced from her lungs and her skin burned intensely.

Before she could do anything else, she felt a river of fluid spray her face, and her body, and his grip slackened. She looked upon the black metallic being as it groaned and whined pitifully, her eyes widening in surprise.

For there, in the middle of his chest, was an enormous sword, which looked as if it were so hot, it was actually red and molten. It was suddenly being pulled out by none other than

Optimus Prime.

And as the Decepticon fell to his knees and his optics began to grow dim, he released her and she fell with a thud -and a grimace- to the ground once more.

Kagome didn't know how this was going to end, for she could already feel herself beginning to loose consciousness, but as she looked up to find Optimus' worried countenance as he gently picked her up in his hand, she was just glad that he was right beside her through it all.

* * *

**As I duck and cover the flying debris for the evil cliffy, I must say that I am already working on the next chapter so hopefully the wait wont be too long.**

**Well please don't forget to REVIEW & guys, I have a poll going on at my Author's home page. I've been wanting to write a Kagome/ Charles crossover fic - Charles being the main character from Patricia Briggs ALPHA-OMEGA series of books. So if you've read them u know what I'm talking about, and if not I suggest you read this series, its about werewolves and is very good. Not like Twilight werewolves, a bit different more dark, angst, and adult content. **

**Anyway please give me your opinion on this poll -it'll only take a minute…so please head over to my Author's page. **

**THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT, REVIEWS, AND TIME.**


	9. Ch 9 I don't understand

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and to those of you who said…'wow I actually like this crack pair!'**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

And as the Decepticon fell to his knees and his optics began to grow dim, he released her and she fell with a thud -and a grimace- to the ground once more.

Kagome didn't know how this was going to end, for she could already feel herself beginning to loose consciousness, but as she looked up to find Optimus' worried countenance as he gently picked her up in his hand, she was just glad that he was right beside her through it all.

* * *

**Ch. 9 I don't understand**

Pain.

The only word that came to her subconscious.

Then…muffled sounds that steadily grew in volume…the buzz in her mind began to give way to the sounds of shouting and what sounded like a full out battle.

There were images flashing through her mind, memories trying to come to the surface of what had happened before now, and as it all began to make sense in her mind, she tried to open her eyes to see what was happening around her. She vaguely remembered being attacked by the Decepticons, then getting dropped rather painfully. She recalled Optimus' worried countenance then…nothing.

As Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she suddenly realized that the explosion of crimson color before her -as she took in the fact that she was lying on the ground under the shade of a spruce tree- could not be normal.

She tried to blink several times in an attempt to clear her vision, though the color only seemed to swirl around as she did. Although she paid it no heed for the time being and focused her attention on the massive beings who were far from her.

Pushing herself to sit, her heart began to pound as she saw -and felt the vibrations- of a fierce and gruesome battle between the Autobots and Decepticons a mile or so away. She rose, immediately intent on wanting to know what was happening, and if Optimus was alright, when she unexpectedly heard a deep masculine voice behind her making her jump with fear and surprise.

"Do not worry Kagome, you are safe."

The young woman whirled around unsteadily, only to come face to face with Optimus as he kneeled before her.

"Optimus," she cried out her throat parched and dry. Just as she was about to fling herself at him in relief, she stumbled and fell, her body weak and injured. His immediate concern echoed in her mind and her heart as she felt him lift her up carefully and gently, taking great care not to harm her any further.

It was obvious that he was staying away from the battle to take care of her, to protect her, but she wasn't sure if that was the best idea. For surely, the rest of the Autobots would need his help wouldn't they?

"W -Why aren't you helping the rest of the--"

"Do not concern yourself, they will be alright. My comrades are strong, seasoned, and will deal with the Decepticons." He answered trying to calm her fear and apprehension.

Hearing another earth shattering explosion, she turned toward Optimus intent on convincing him -and quickly- to help and jump into the fray.

As if reading her mind, he quickly spoke lest she think he was unwilling to assist his companions.

"They are taking down the Decepticons as we speak Kagome. I don't want you to worry about them, we need to attend to your wounds. You are heavily injured, though thankfully are no longer bleeding and none of your…bones have been broken. Humans are quite fragile, though it seems you are stronger than most."

True to his word, she not only felt weak and pained, but she also noted that there were no more sounds coming from the battle field; moreover the rest of the Autobots were already beginning to come forth, walking towards them looking no worse for wear, if only a bit banged up.

"Autobots, report," Optimus spoke, "Ratchet I need you to take care of Kagome's wounds immediately. The rest of you, have all the Decepticons run off?" He questioned.

"Yes, they left like the little punks they are," answered Sideswipe snidely, "running away when they felt they were about to loose."

Kagome remained in Optimus' grasp feeling like hell, though as he placed her back down on the ground for Ratchet to inspect her, she unexpectedly felt a flare of her miko powers. Turning around to look behind her as best she could in her weakened and injured state, she noticed a dark shadow behind several large trees; and while the rest of the Autobots continued to report and inform Optimus of all that had occurred, she began to walk forward ambling past the Autobot leader.

Her powers were never wrong, and while she wanted to blame the sudden eerie sensation of her miko ki on being so near to so many Autobots, she knew that it was not so.

An unanticipated and startling movement, then one of the smaller Decepticons that had had a hand in the attack burst through the tree line, a large gun held in its grasp as it rushed forward, its intent to ambush Optimus from behind.

Kagome screamed in fear and warning as the Decepticon ran forward speedily, then seeing the red and blue mech turn ever so slowly to see what was the matter, the young woman knew that he would get hit before he could avoid the shot.

A fear unlike any other she had ever known, even surpassing the many times she had seen Inuyasha get wounded, assailed her mind and her heart.

Though injured, her fear for Optimus so great and deep, she flared her holy energy, her bright pink powers bursting forth from her small frame and rushing forward to engulf the dangerous robot before her.

Kagome knew that the Decepticon mech was instantly taken by surprise as her power suddenly surrounded him, nearly melting his exoskeleton and violently overloading the spark within his chest until he dropped to the ground, nearly a blackened char of metal.

His agonizing and piercing screeches and whining assaulted her hearing making Kagome cringe as he finally fell backward with a loud thud, though she didn't once allow her powers to cease until the Decepticon lay there unmoving and smoldering.

Then… everything was silent and the clearing was still.

Everyone seemed to be immobile, perhaps too shocked and surprised at what just occurred to move; even she was still processing it. Kagome never knew -never knew she was all that powerful; for she wasn't, really. Her powers had grown with the time she had spent in the feudal era, but never would she think they had been this….this violent or intense, this strong. This was beyond anything she knew, beyond anything she had ever experienced when it came to her miko ki.

She fell to her knees, her body suddenly to heavy to remain standing, her energy completely sapped from her small frame.

Kagome's head began to swim and her vision began to darken.

She could now hear the concerned voices of the Autobots, of Optimus Prime, yet they sounded much too far away to make out any distinct words; she didn't know what they were telling her.

It was apparent that the priestess had overtaxed herself; she just needed to rest for a few moments, to just close her eyes and relax her weary and injured body, if only for a moment.

She slumped forward as the encroaching darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Kagome stirred.

Optimus couldn't wait for her to return to consciousness. He had been on edge, his sensors sparking with nervousness. He had not left her side, yet he had the troublesome sensation -helplessness- feeding into his spark and into his sensory rods making him want to run his fist through a Decepticon right about now.

He was not a mech prone to violence, unless forced upon him of course, but having seen Kagome suddenly collapse after having spent a great amount of energy saving him, saving them all, from the sly Decepticon's unforeseen and underhanded attack, nearly made his spark die out.

The well-built leader had not been this afraid since the war began on Cybertron. He was not usually a being who showed such emtions as fear, but with the small human woman, it was much different. She brought out new sensations and new emotions in him that had laid dormant for thousands of years and made him 'feel' things he thought he had grown immune and resistant to.

The war had been so continual, so long in existence, that he had simply become hardened to any emotions of fear, affection…love. He had only known loss and destruction. For even his Autobots knew the lesson well, their survival mode so well engrained into their systems, hardwired and embedded into their mental databases -and their sparks- that they too only knew anger, betrayal, and the continual struggle for existence.

Now, this small organic had changed much for him. He never planned to feel anything for those of this race but a responsibility to see to their continued survival; to see that they were not destroyed nor wiped out from their own planet. Their race was primitive, yet despite this fact, they had the right to exist, the right to live peacefully as those on Cybertron had not; this was not their war.

And now this small female had come to mean a great deal to him; only he had not known how much until she was injured. He had not had a connection with another being on such a strong and powerful level such as they shared. Even if it was a new experience for him, he would choose to embrace it, while opportunity and time allowed, for he knew that humans were frail and delicate creatures with life spans that mirrored only a second compared to that of an Autobot.

Kagome had been wrong; he would never leave her, yet, _she _would be the one who would come to leave him. Her life would be not but a breath to him, and he would loose her to death. If she remained near him, and this battle, it would seem that she would come to loose it more quickly.

He had never been a selfish bot, but to keep this woman with him, and to place her short life in constant danger, would that not be selfish?

Sam too, choose this path of assistance, and while his life was also valued, he could not be compared to this woman's for she had the power of the Allspark within her, within her very blood. Surely now that the Decpticons knew this they would come after her, time and time again, they would not cease to attempt to take her from him.

Perhaps it was best that he not hold unto her, that he remove her from jeopardy and from around them; to place her back into her normal way of life and allow her to live the remainder of her life span in relative peace. He did not wish to be the cause of her premature death; for then he would come to mourn her sooner than expected.

Today had only been proof of her fragility, of how the Decepticons knew she was with him, of how they would continue to attempt to capture her; and if they did…Optimus almost shuddered with the thought.

He came to a conclusion then, he could not and would not be selfish, he would not put her in danger anew, nor risk loosing her too quickly.

He would return her to her world then would simply watch out for her well-being from afar, content to bask in her glow while she lived. When her death came, he would mourn her as he had no other since leaving his world in ruined chaos. Then he would leave the humans planet, taking a part of her within his spark for all time, a part of her to cherish and remember, a part of her to sustain him through his eternally bleak existence.

That is of course if he was still alive, for while this battle with Megatron seemed to have no end, the Decepticon was very close to finally destroying the last of the Prime's.

The little female stirred, abruptly bringing him out of his thoughts. She elicited a soft moan before finally opening her eyes.

Kagome felt like she'd gotten run over by rampaging bull. Where was she? She was trying to gather her thoughts together, when she abruptly saw a large group of mechanical aliens leaning in towards her, there faces of concern and perplexity only inches away, starring down at her making her suddenly remember everything that had occurred to her up until now. She lifted her hand and rubbed her head before wincing with pain and feeling a soft cloth wrapped tightly around her head.

The miko looked at her arms feeling them stiff and covered, and noted they were covered in white bandages as well; then she looked down at herself and noticed that the rest of her was similarly enveloped, her torn clothing revealing her cleaned up injuries.

She looked pretty bad, and she was sure she was cut and bruised in a lot of places, but at least it didn't feel too bad now, the pain was tolerable if only uncomfortable.

Jeez, she must look a mess, she thought looking at the Autobots before her. Remembering Optimus was nearly attacked she spoke. "A -Are you alright Optimus? The Decepticon didn't hurt you did he?"

If Optimus could have blanched, he would have. Instead of asking about her condition, the human woman was asking after his. He felt honored and humbled that she would think about his welfare, his interest and affection for her only growing, yet he felt disturbingly guilty when he knew he had to return her to her normal life and no longer be with her.

Thankfully Sideswipe decided to speak up. "Why are ya asking about him? You're the one on the table all covered up and banged up fleshling. Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?"

"I agree human," came Ironhide's surprising reply. "You used up a lot of your strength when you were already injured. You saved Prime, destroyed that Decepticon and left him a pile of scrap metal, and you're still asking if he's--"

"Enough." Optimus cut off, reprimanding their words. "I am well Kagome. You need not worry for me."

"Oh." Optimus' curt reply left her feeling a little hurt but she quickly masked it by getting off of Ratchet's 'medical table' and assessing her injuries as she stood shakily.

It seemed she was prepared to stand on her own quite yet, for her legs soon gave way.

Surprisingly it was not Optimus who came to her aid but Bumblebee -who was also present- caught a hold of her, and held her steady with his large hand.

He said nothing as he cradled her back, keeping her standing, though he did tilt his head sideways and watched her carefully, his blue optics shining brightly as he did.

Kagome managed to give him a small smile as she thanked him for helping her. "I -I'm alright now, thank you Bumblebee. I just got a little weak-kneed for a second there."

Removing his hand from behind her back gently, he nodded though all the while he watched her to make sure she wouldn't fall again.

Sideswipe came closer and ran a finger down her hair and softly down her back. "You should take care little fleshling. We wouldn't want to loose you so quickly."

Kagome smiled, albeit she added a small roll of her eyes. She believed Optimus would say something about Sideswipes flirting ways, as he had done before, but to her bewilderment he said nothing and only looked away.

Had she -had she done something wrong, or something to upset him? She wondered in confusion. Maybe he was mad at her because she had saved him. Although that wouldn't make sense, he was not a very arrogant man -er- male after all, so she didn't see why he would have a problem with that. Then, was he mad at her for putting him in danger…or -or because he had to stay and protect her when he should have been off fighting besides the rest of his team?

She didn't know.

"Are you feeling better Kagome?" questioned Ratchet as he saw that the blood loss she had suffered didn't seem to be having any permanent, or lasting effects, on her. Other than some weakness, she seemed perfectly fine.

Turning her thoughts towards him and away from the likelihood of having upset Optimus somehow, she managed a weak smile and a thank you to the bot for apparently bandaging her up and tending to her, before asking him more specifics about her overall condition.

Having informed her that she had sustained some blood loss, as well as several cuts and abrasions to nearly every area of her body, she only nodded, not really thinking it a big deal, for she had suffered the same if not worse, when back in feudal Japan. Inuyasha was always very hot-headed and had always rushed into danger with usually no thought or regard to his group's welfare until it was too late.

So it really came as no surprise to her that she had been injured again, she was fighting for something great, something exceedingly important, once more. It was bound to happen; and Optimus was just as qualified to protect her as Inuyasha had been, if not even _more_ so, than the short tempered inu hanyou.

Oddly enough, the thought of the silver haired boy didn't bring the sort of pain she had expected. While she still missed him -all of them- fiercely, she attributed it to the fact that she seemed to have found a new purpose, a new meaning to her life once more. Well, that and the fact the she appeared to have latched onto Optimus, however Kagome knew she did not see him as a substitute for Inuyasha, or any of the rest of the Autobots; they could never be a substitution for her feudal family, but they could sure begin to ease the ache of loneliness that had plagued her for so long.

If only she knew what was bothering Optimus. He still had not come near her and was being uncharacteristically quiet -well more than usual, she mused.

She desperately wanted to ask him what was the matter, and even though she wanted to feel it herself, through their unintentional connection, she couldn't feel anything. It was as if he had separated himself from her.

This mood he was in, this reserved being before her, and the silence of their connection, was beginning to put her on edge.

Wanting to get this out in the open, she stepped forward intent on having a talk with him. It was better to get it all out, and if he was indeed mad at her, then she would at least know why and would be able to state her reasons and explanations for having been so -been so weak and unhelpful.

Inuyasha had told her time and time again, that she was usually causing more harm and was more of a liability than an asset to have in their group. Sango and Miroku were always usually quick to say otherwise of course, and she never took his brash and rough ways to heart, but perhaps there was a ring of truth to his words.

Maybe Optimus had simply realized that she had been more of a hindrance than a help.

The young woman wanted to go home now, and -and just curl up in her bed and forget this whole incident had ever happened. She simply wanted to think in peace, as her mood began to plummet -along with her initial reaction of making it through the battle alive- she turned and walked away from the mech.

Kagome didn't want to ask Optimus to take her home, and she definitely didn't feel like being in this hanger with all of them, she just wanted to be left alone; maybe even look for a few of her muscle relaxants, or sleeping pills.

Seeing that some of the Autobots had began to work on other things, or chat amongst themselves, now that they knew she was in no threat of dying anytime soon, the miko was hesitant and unsure as to who to ask for a ride home.

Spying the closest mech to her, she walked up to him slowly and cleared her throat, uncomfortable having to ask him, instead of Optimus to take her home.

"Umm, do you -do you think you can give me a ride home Sideswipe?" she questioned feeling even more conspicuous when he stopped taking to Ironhide -who thankfully was not as close to her as the silver mech. He looked down at her then, his blue optics zooming in on her as if to make sure she was actually standing there.

She seemed to have caught him by surprise, for his questioning gaze immediately landed on Optimus as if to gain his approval first.

Kagome didn't want to look at the red and blue leader, for she didn't wish to see his nod of approval as he handed her off to one of his companions. She just -all she wanted to do was go home and think things through, and fight the sudden pain that wanted to engulf her heart at his avoidance and unexpected rejection.

She swallowed thickly, willing the lump in her throat, and the tears in her eyes, away. She would not have another break down. If he decided she was unworthy of their company then so be it. She would not push herself on anyone, the miko thought bitterly, trying to grasp unto the anger she was beginning to feel, instead of the hurt and ache that was blossoming within her.

As if sensing her distress, Sideswipe immediately transformed, his bipedal mode sleek and elegant -though the awe inspiring process did not draw Kagome's attention this time, as she slowly and silently slid into the passenger seat.

Without another word, or acknowledgement of farewell, they drove away.

Even the silver corvette she was riding in, remained silent, though unbeknownst to her the mech had a flurry of questions he wanted to ask her, though for once, wisely chose to remain silent.

The priestess didn't even know how they had gotten home, or what route they had taken, her mind too preoccupied thinking about the Autobot leader's odd behavior to take note, yet now they stood idling outside her small apartment complex.

Opening the door, she thanked the 'bot for bringing her home and silently departed from his presence, ambling up the steps as slowly and carefully as she could; the pain still too evident and fresh to ignore.

She felt so drained, so lost, and while the fear that her neighbor's would see her all bandaged up like an Egyptian mummy entered her thoughts, they were quickly cast aside as she hedged up the memory of Optimus' distant and cold countenance.

Oddly enough she still had her keys in her only remaining untorn pocket, and as she opened the door and saw her lonely, and sparsely furnished apartment, she couldn't help the tears that began to slide down her cheeks. Slamming the door behind her, and as the tears quickly turned into blinding torrents, she made a beeline for her medicine cabinet, hating herself for crying, and being weak, all over again.

When would the sadness cease? Kagome contemplated while shakily grabbing a few bottles and running some water in a cup. Would she ever stop crying or was she forever fated to wallow in desolation and sorrow?

The multi-colored pills in varying shapes and sizes soon began to do their job.

A few minutes later she didn't even feel the moment she hit the hard floor, crumpling in dizzying unconsciousness, fading into darkness, never even making it to her bed.

* * *

Optimus started.

One moment he was watching the stars and the ever darkening twilight skies, the next he felt something unrecognizable in his spark, a sudden uneasiness and heavy despondency, then…nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Was it -could it be the human woman? He knew she probably didn't understand why he was suddenly pulling back from her, that she doubtless had questions, yet at the moment he was unable to voice his thoughts to her, his future plans as to her new role in his life.

He would tell her, soon, but at the moment all he could do was bring up his database and replay her every word, her every smile…the wisdom and warmth in her eyes. Prime had never known one such as her.

His spark was beginning to feel…strangely empty, bereft of any feeling, though he was a fully sentient being, capable of feelings and emotions, at the moment he simply felt…

…empty.

A strange uneasiness began to creep over his sensors.

Perhaps it was not wise to return the girl to her home, alone.

The feeling wouldn't abate, so thinking it best to send someone to check in on her, someone other than himself, he contacted Bumblebee.

The mech quickly acknowledged his request; and while Optimus felt slightly reassured that she would be looked after, his unease quickly grew to insurmountable apprehension.

Something was wrong. He could feel it.

Without another thought, he transformed.

* * *

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!! I love to read your comments!**


	10. Ch 10 Final Understanding

**Thanks for your patience everyone. Here is the next -un-beta'd- chap of the story. Hope you like. **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

A strange uneasiness began to creep over his sensors.

Perhaps it was not wise to return the girl to her home, alone.

The feeling wouldn't abate, so thinking it best to send someone to check in on her, someone other than himself, he contacted Bumblebee.

The mech quickly acknowledged his request; and while Optimus felt slightly reassured that she would be looked after, his unease quickly grew to insurmountable apprehension.

Something was wrong. He could feel it.

Without another thought, he transformed.

* * *

**Ch. 10 Final understanding**

Someone was yelling…shaking her roughly…and…stuttering?

Kagome couldn't seem to get her eyelids to open as they appeared to be glued to her eyeballs.

And her heart felt…it felt strange as if it was beating much too fast, as if she had just ran a marathon; not to mention her mouth was extremely, and uncomfortably dry. Did she swallow dirt before she…

Someone was slapping her, calling out her name again and again.

As the insistent and hysterical screaming continued, the miko couldn't help but wonder what the commotion was about. It was hard to get her brain to think coherently -since perhaps she was still asleep- but it appeared that whoever was making so much ruckus was in some sort of trouble or something.

Hm, maybe she should try to help. Unfortunately her brain wouldn't clear from the strong fog that had settled over it and her body would not even come close to cooperating. In fact she felt like some dead weight or -or some stone pillar had settled over her and wouldn't budge, no matter how much she willed it to move.

What the hell was going on?

Someone was obviously in need of her help, they were desperate and she was just laying on her bed like some immovable rock.

She desperately wanted to open her eyes, to tell them she was coming, but -but she couldn't.

Kagome did manage a small groan -her groggy mind still uncooperative- telling them she was coming, that she just needed -she only needed a few minutes to be able to wake up fully.

Sam heard the small groan and damn near fell over with relief -she was alive!

When Bumblebee had gotten the order to check up on the Japanese woman, he volunteered to come along, citing the obvious fact that Bee couldn't just transform in front of everyone in her apartment complex and ask if she was alright.

So he needed him to tag along. He hadn't seen the girl in some time so he was happy -only a little of course- to get to see her and chat with her once more.

What he was not expecting was for her to be knocked out, unconscious, and lying on the floor of her bedroom.

When he had gone to the door to knock, and she hadn't answered, he had immediately concluded that the girl was simply pretending not to be home so she wouldn't have to talk to him. Telling Bee his theory, the mech had persisted that she was home for Optimus had told him as much. After a few more minutes of waiting, and on the verge of leaving, Bee decided to run a heat scan to see if she was indeed home. Relaying that she was on the floor unmoving and that her heart rate was dangerously high, Sam immediately pushed through the door -only too glad that it was unlocked- and had raced to her side.

He had panicked, and he still was, as he began to pick her up gently, telling Bee to rush them to the hospital as fast as he could, knowing that the mech would be faster and much more efficient than any ambulance.

Sam was yelling and stuttering furiously, asking his car what was wrong with her, for which the black and yellow camaro didn't have an answer to, he was no medic.

The boy placed her in the back of the vehicle as gently as he could, while he jumped into the driver's seat, the mech speeding off as soon as Sam's feet were in the door.

"Hurry Bee, she -she's -just hurry."

* * *

Kagome groaned once again, a heavy fog still clouding her mind, and while she sensed something was wrong, she was unable to come out of her unconsciousness. A deep and worried voice seemed to want to penetrate the haze, but she simply shook it off for some unknown reason, not wanting to hear it.

The next thing the miko felt was a bright light shining in her eyes as they were pried open, while someone hovered over her demanding she tell them her name and her age.

She tried to answer, though a pitiful whimper was all that managed to escape.

Sam walked beside the stretcher as she was wheeled into a room, though was quickly asked to remain behind. The nurses asked him to tell them about her family, someone to call in case of emergency, and no matter how he racked his brain, he couldn't remember hearing her speak about her family. Heck, he didn't even know her all that well, other than her time traveling history and her frightening tales about demons.

After informing them that there was no one that he knew of, he made his way outside to where the Autobots were waiting in the parking lot.

Once he and Bumblebee had been en route to the hospital, Optimus had met them half way, demanding to know what had happened to her. Bee had reported all he knew, Sam added what he could, and now both were parked outside waiting for any word about her condition.

Unbeknownst to the boy, Optimus was having difficulty holding onto his composure. He blamed himself for her condition, for leaving her so vulnerable and unprotected. His spark flickered then sputtered lowly until he thought it might give out completely.

How could he have allowed this to happen? He didn't know that she would take an excessive amount of her medication , and while he was still unsure if that was the true cause, he did think that perhaps in her state she had simply taken the wrong ones, or mixed several medications she was not supposed to. Whatever the case, he should have sent someone to remain vigilant outside her home, someone to watch over her.

What if he had not sent Bumblebee to check on her? He almost shuddered with the thought; they might have been too late to save her. It seemed that his 'good intentions' and pushing the girl away from him had still caused problems, and he could have lost her anyways.

The mech now knew that that objective was indeed incorrect and was not at all accomplished well. He should have allowed himself more time to think on the matter, instead of simply jumping into his decision to have her remain far from him and their war.

If her life -if she would have departed this world, then he would have been left alone once again.

Optimus knew that he would never find another human like this tiny girl, and would have never allowed himself to feel affection for another been ever again. It would have been a devastating blow, one he was sure he would not be able to get over….ever.

Their sparks had been shared…their emotions, as well as their individuals selves. He had become one with the human woman; and in his first true test of protection and care…he had failed her.

While Optimus did not know for certain if she had harmed herself deliberately, he was convinced that he was still the cause for causing her pain.

He had felt her confusion as to his sudden indifference, and he had felt a small amount of her sadness and her feelings of betrayal. The large mech had even sensed her acceptance as she seemed to wrap her loneliness around herself like a cloak of protection. It was clear that he had made her feel as if she was once again alone in this world.

He had -he had promised never to leave her, to never cause her any pain, and now he was responsible for going back on his word. He broke his promise to her and that was unacceptable. He would never forgive himself if she did not make it through this ordeal.

"Sam, you must return and get any information on her condition," he instructed softly, lest he be overhead, wanting the boy to be inside where _he _was unable to go. If Sam was the one who had to be by her bedside while she recuperated -for he would accept nothing less- then so be it. The boy had an important job to do and Optimus did not want him to do it reluctantly.

"Y -Yeah you're right. I'll let you know -I'll -I'll tell you if they're any changes alright…if she…?"

"Go, now," Optimus ordered not wanting the boy to finish his sentence. She would not perish; he would not allow it, there was still much he needed to make amends for, and much he needed to share with her still.

* * *

Sam remained in the hallway, waiting to hear from the doctor. He had called Mikaela and asked her to come down to the hospital as soon as she could -after having explained to her what had happened to the girl.

The hours passed by and the boy thought he was going to burst from the serious headache that had gripped him. He and Mikaela had been at the hospital all night, but thankfully news that she was going to live, though remain in intensive care treatment, had been delivered not long ago.

Needless to say the Autobots -who had already been informed of the situation- had been extremely relieved, yet not more so than the red and blue Peterbuilt parked outside.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a migraine the size of Inuyasha's mouth. She didn't drink so she knew she for a fact that she didn't have a hangover. Since she didn't remember anything with clarity, the miko could only assume she had gotten run over on her way to school. For what else could it be? Or maybe, she was still in the feudal era and they had been attacked again, and she had been knocked out. Yes, that could be it. Or…perhaps not, as Inuyasha would have likely gotten to her in time and saved her from a fate such as this.

Then what had happened to her? she wondered in rising panic. She felt as if she couldn't even move lest her head explode.

"H -Hello?" she whispered, her mouth so dry she could barely speak.

The young woman didn't hear any answer, but she did begin to register a strange beeping sound; and her nose felt funny, as if something were sticking out of it.

Kagome still didn't have any answers so she opted for trying again, though this time with a bit more force to her voice. "Is any -anyone there?"

"You're awake! Oh thank goodness, everyone's been going nuts. You scared them, no you scared _me, _I was the one that found you after all. W -Well with the help of Bee of course. Dammit, I must've fallen asleep be -because I just heard you -you know -just now. How are you feeling? Mikaela's not here, but -but she'll be back."

Kagome's head was spinning. And even in her pained condition she would recognize that stuttering tone anywhere. So she guessed her earlier theory had been correct, she had gotten run over in the school parking lot.

"Sam?" she questioned softly just wanting to be certain it was the boy.

"Yeah its me. You okay?" he asked in genuine concern.

"Ughmm, wha -what happened?" the young woman questioned needing answers.

"W -Well you -umm- you don't remember? Well obviously not huh, if you're asking and all."

"The doctors, they said that you -that you overdosed on your medication. Although they did want to know if it was…you know…intentional or…by accident. But they think that you took too many of your different prescriptions all at once, so the dosage was way too high for your size. But they -you know- they know that you were -umm- taking some anti-depressants and stuff, so they were just thinking that maybe," he shrugged uncomfortably then, pausing in his rambling for only a second or two before continuing, "that maybe you were so depressed you OD'd on purpose."

It took Kagome a few minutes of silence to get all that straight, her mind still feeling a bit foggy but clearing up by the second. Even as she processed what he had said, memories of the last few days began to pour forth, up to the time she got home all banged up from being attacked by a group of Decepticons, and had taken the different pills.

Oh no.

"D -Did they say anything else?" the miko asked softly.

"Yeah, you know," another shrug, "they saw the way you're all, you know scratched up and cut and stuff, but I told them that you had mentioned being in a car accident not long ago so…but you know Optimus and the rest of the Autobots are parked outside. He's….he's real worried about you know, and he -he wanted me to let him know when you woke up. So I guess I…I'll be right back."

Kagome watched him walk out the door, grateful for his explanation but feeling even worse because he just talked too much, and too fast.

Then another thought hit her…

…Optimus.

Sam had said he was worried about her…but why? He had already let her know -with his actions if not with his words- that he was no longer interested in her. That he wanted her out of his life. Not only that, but since she was no longer able to 'feel' him, he must've found a way to severe their abnormal connection.

Perhaps it was only out of guilt, or because he felt sorry for her, the poor lonely human girl, that he came to check up on her.

Well she didn't need his pity, nor did she need him to feel guilty about anything. She knew that, just like everyone else in her life, he would eventually break his promise and leave her. Hmm, it seemed that even this super-intelligent alien beings were in all actuality, like everyone else she had ever known.

Feeling suddenly angry at herself for being so stupid as to believe him in the first place, for -for caring about them and their war, and feeling angry at him for tricking her and lying to her, Kagome began to feel much stronger and less weak. Even her body began to execute a strange aura that the miko could only assume was her holy powers coming to aid her body in the healing process. She had been told by Kaede that many miko's were capable of such things like quicker healings, but she had never known she possessed this particular trait until now.

She wondered though, perhaps it was only because she suddenly felt pissed off. She didn't think so, but it could still be possible. The young woman only hoped none of the doctors or nurses would happen to walk in on her now, or else there was sure to be a lot of questions then.

Feeling much better after a few more minutes, yet contradictorily tired -probably because she was draining herself by using her powers- she was unexpectedly startled when Sam abruptly ran into the room.

His face was a mixture of confusion and for some reason he looked a bit scared.

"What it is, what's wrong?" Kagome wondered what had gotten him this upset.

"I--"

A doctor came in the room then, checking his chart, making Sam nod his head at him and retreat from the room as he began to check her stats. As soon as he was done the subtle interrogation began. She answered as honestly as she could, for it was true that she was unaware of what she had done until it was too late. She had never taken that exact combination of pills before but she had been in some pretty serious pain. Not only that but she just wanted to knock out and forget the way Optimus had been behaving towards her.

After having apparently 'convinced' him that it had been an accident -and that she didn't have any family to contact in case of an emergency, which became the truth as soon as she had been shipped off to America- he left her alone. Although, he did explain to her that she had to remain in the hospital for another night before she was to be released, after remarking about her 'odd' yet quick healing.

She did feel better.

So much so that she wanted to simply jump out of bed, do her homework and forget that she had ever met Sam or the Autobots. And once she was out of this place, that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Kagome made good on her promise. As soon as she was released in the morning, and after thanking Sam for bringing her here and telling him that his 'duty' to her was over, and that she no longer needed him or Mikaela to watch over her progress, she walked out the front doors of the hospital before they had time to answer. Not forgetting that the robotic aliens were also waiting in the parking lot, she quickly averted her gaze and asked one of the nurses entering if she could possibly call a cab for her.

She lingered by the entrance and tried to look at everything but the lot of cars parked ahead. That is until Sam and Mikaela ran out after her.

"Hey where are you going? I -we- it wasn't our duty. We were simply looking out for a -for a--"

It was quite obvious the boy didn't know what to call her. She was not really a friend, and he barely knew her. In fact the only thing they had in common was that they had a few classes together and they knew about the robotic beings.

That wasn't enough, and since she no longer wanted anything to do with them, it no longer mattered. In fact, not one of the so called 'Autobots' had thanked her for saving their leader. Heck, not even the one she had come to -come to care about had thanked her. Quite the opposite actually, he had severed his connection with her, and had sent her home with another to watch over her until he could dump her off at her apartment.

That was _very_ nice of him course, the miko thought with the utmost sarcasm.

"What Sam is trying to say," Mikaela interjected on behalf of her struggling boyfriend, "is that we can take you home. You might not consider us friends or anything but since your in on…well you know about our 'visitors' and all, you could at least let us take you home," she finished looking at the visibly anxious boy.

"No. You don't need to worry about me saying anything about your 'precious secret' to anyone. I don't have any friends remember? Nor do I need any. I wont be bothering any of you again, I can assure you, so lets just forget we know each other," the miko answered anger, hurt, and bitterness lacing her voice, though she tried to hide it, still came out.

Kagome was angered enough and she definitely didn't need to see the semi-truck drive up to the passenger pick-up and drop-off zone, where she stood angrily, berating the teenagers.

She felt the strange aura that all of these beings possessed -though his was the strongest- and her anger almost vanished.

The young woman nearly came undone. She -she wanted to cry and ask him why he had decided she wasn't good enough, why he had lied to her and why he had made her care if all he was going to do was push her away.

Yet she didn't; she held onto her anger as if it were her lifeline at the moment, and almost growled out her displeasure, just as a certain hanyou would always do.

The thought of her friend, of those who truly cared for her, brought a sharp pang of pain to her heart.

'_Oh Inuyasha…I miss you still. And now…I must confess there's another that I'm going to miss as well.'_

Ignoring the mech as best she could, as well as the protesting couple, she climbed into the cab that arrived just in the nick of time; for surely they were now able to see her tearful eyes, and hear the way her heart missed a bit with the renewed pain.

Directing the cab to take her back home as she huddled in the back seat, she didn't even notice the Peterbuilt that followed closely behind.

Arriving at her apartment not much later, the miko paid the cab and got out. Watching as it left, she finally noticed the large truck that had rolled in only to stop several yards away from her.

She stared at him, unable to look away. All of her previous anger melted in the sea of her overwhelming sadness, resentment, and betrayal.

The priestess turned and began to walk up the stairs choosing to ignore him.

"Kagome," he called in his smooth baritone bringing her to a stop. "We must discuss this. I…have much to tell you."

The young woman didn't care if he was going to give himself away by speaking to her. All she wanted to do was go to her bed, curl up, and go to sleep. Though she would have preferred to take a few anti-depressants or sleeping pills, she was instructed to lay off all prescription medication -other than pain killers- for at least two weeks time.

She had already missed school this Monday and although she had the option to stay home tomorrow she didn't want to.

Another surprise. She actually wanted to go to school and not lag behind again.

While her heart began to beat rapidly, wanting to go to him, disloyal to her own thoughts on the matter, she couldn't bring herself to go to him lest she fall into his carefully worded lies.

"Look Optimus," she whispered yet knowing he would hear her with his advanced sensors, "I'm -you may think that I'm stupid or naïve because I'm a human, but -but I'm not. I had demons thinking the same thing before too you know and they learned, eventually, that I was neither. I was alone before and I will be alone again. I can live with that. I know when I'm not wanted or needed…and believe me that doesn't bother me as much as it used to…I'm used to it now actually. I don't need your pity nor do I need your lies or manipulation. I may have similar powers to this -this Allspark of yours but that doesn't mean you're obligated to keep me around as an experiment or something. I can handle my own life and if…if anyone else decides to abduct me because of this power, then I guess I wasn't strong enough to stop it from happening." she sighed while gathering her turbulent thoughts and rubbed a hand down her face before she continued.

"I just - I just don't want anyone pretending to be m -my friend or…or even anything more, because you thought it was your _duty. _You…you lied to me Optimus and told me you wouldn't -that you wouldn't…." another sigh, then slowly and hesitantly, she walked away. There really wasn't much else to say and she did _not _want him to see her weakness, and that her decision to stay away from them had indeed hurt her.

For not only was the hurt great, but it was most painful indeed. She had finally opened up to another being, to share so much with them, only to…

…she was just such a fool to trust them, to -to believe what they had told her. It was obvious that it was best if she did not speak to anyone, did not make friends, or draw close to another being again.

It would be the best thing for her. It really would.

Then, perhaps, she would never suffer another loss again.

Just as she walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her, she heard the soft purr of the powerful truck driving away.

He was…he had left her….just as she had wanted him to.

* * *

**Alright, so what can I say. Kag's is mad and Optimus is…well u fill in the blank. **

**Don't worry though, maybe…hopefully…perchance…things might clear up and get better??? (ha!)**

**Until next time…and please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	11. Ch 11 Between two halves

**Sorry guys for the long wait but really, that's 2 updates in a month and I think that's pretty good considering I have a lot of things to do outside of fanfic life, & several other fic's that need to be written. **

**But…I'll try not to be too late with my next update. **

**Enjoy this unbeta'd chapter.**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Just as she walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her, she heard the soft purr of the powerful truck driving away.

He was…he had left her….just as she had wanted him to.

* * *

**Ch. 11 Between two halves**

Kagome was going from one class to another unsure of what had even been taught in the previous. Her mind seemed to be in a fog and her heart…well it felt as if she was in actual, physical pain.

She had seen the Autobot leader parked down the street from her school everyday since she had stopped speaking to him, since he had left her, and somehow she was able to ignore him and continue on until she was safely inside.

Sam, as well as the girl Mikaela, had tried to talk to her once again, but she would have none of it. She ignored them and walked away pretending she had not heard a word they said. Frankly the miko didn't care what they had to say, for it had all been said already.

Thankfully, before she knew it, school had ended. It seemed that missing a couple of days from school and turning up a little bit scraped up, had more people talking about her now, spreading even stranger and nastier rumors about her life, though somehow Kagome was able to go on until the last bell had rung ignoring their looks and their comments.

Watching, and feeling, the aura of the yellow and black camaro daily was rather disconcerting, but somehow she was able to ignore the Autobot, steeling herself against the sensations he invoked within her, as she walked past the parking lot where he waited for the spastic teenager everyday.

She didn't care if Optimus was down the street as well, still waiting, and watching her; she ignored him diligently as well as she began to walk home.

Though the priestess did begin to wonder what he wanted anyway, hadn't everything already been said between them? Hadn't he already crushed her renewed hope and affection?

Kagome turned and saw him following behind slowly, while she walked back to her apartment after school, not even finishing her thoughts on the matter.

She came to a stop just as she crossed a street that led to her apartment.

A flare of anger suddenly lit up within her. What did he want? Was there something he still needed from her? For if there was, he should just tell her and leave her the hell alone!

Was he forever going to be forcing his way into her life, even if he didn't really want to be there?

Unbeknownst to her, Optimus noticed the way she had stopped and the way a pink energy suddenly began to come over her skin dusting it with its shimmering color.

He was instantly intrigued by the power he felt, by the similarities of the Allspark that her power portrayed. And while he wanted to stay here and get her to see reason, to see and feel his true repentance, he knew that this was neither the time nor the place.

The shadows under her eyes told him that her human body needed to rest in order to recuperate fully. Besides, Optimus knew that he could not remain in his alt mode while talking to her in her apartment complex, someone would see and questions would begin to be raised.

He breathed out, allowing the air to circulate through his intake valves, while he thought of a way to get the girl to meet him elsewhere to discuss this further.

"Kagome, please allow me to explain. I _must _explain. It is not what you believe it to be. Do not jump to conclusions nor presume you know what I had thought to be doing. I-"

"Fine," Kagome interrupted not knowing why she even wanted to give him an opportunity. She heard his almost inaudible voice speaking to her when she stopped and debated between ignoring him or -or…

Perhaps it could be because she had gone through more than a very long year jumping to conclusions with Inuyasha and Kikyo. It had hurt her not only physically, but mentally, to always be letting her mind run wild with all of the possibilities she had always come up with. On occasions, the not knowing, was worse than knowing what was really going on. She couldn't bare to imagine why the silver haired boy would do the things he would, or why, and she definitely didn't feel like doing that again, here and now, with Optimus. She had to learn from her mistakes. It was the only way she was ever going to grow and move on.

And besides, once she heard him out, she would be able to leave him behind with no doubts or regrets. She would let him speak his mind, give his excuses, then she would move on knowing she had done the right thing.

So perhaps this was for the best.

She was a priestess after all, and had dealt with creatures who were just as fierce and frightening -including the ever charming inu hanyou- so talking to Optimus would be much simpler to get over and done with. He was a super-intelligent being after all. Right?

000000000000000 000000000000000 0000000000

Kagome sighed.

She was beginning to suspect that Optimus wasn't as intelligent as she had originally thought. Out of all the possible excuses he could have used, being afraid that he would have lost her too soon if she would have continued to fight their war, had not been a reason she would have entertained.

She was already involved for goodness sakes. And she had told him as much. Besides the Decepticons already knew about her, and could come after her at any moment, especially if they ever found out where she lived or went to school. They had the resources to find her…didn't they?

After having agreed to speak to him, he had immediately opened the passenger door for her beckoning her to get in.

The miko had hesitated only briefly before doing as he had asked. Obviously they had needed to talk about things, and while was still tired, hadn't even gone home from, and hadn't eaten, she had given in and had decided it was best to just get their talk over with as soon as possible.

They had driven in silence for what seemed like a very long time, and before she knew it, her eyes had begun to grow heavy with the silence, and the long ride.

It seemed that the mech had even adjusted the temperature of her seat, for it had been warm and toasty, and Kagome couldn't help but to yawn and just close her eyes for a brief second.

Well that second had turned into the whole night and she hadn't awoken until the rays of the sun had beckoned her to open her eyes and watch as the blinding beauty made its way into the sky, chasing away the previous darkness.

Unbeknownst to her, Optimus had remained silent, just relishing the feeling of her small body inside his cab. He had known her human body needed time to recuperate further, and by her steady and rhythmic heartbeat and breathing, he had assumed that she wanted to recharge, so he adjusted the seat, giving her more room to curl up as she did, and raised the temperature so her body would feel comfortable enough to relax.

Her tranquil presence seemed to have had a soothing effect on him as well and he too had allowed himself a time to recharge and unwind.

Kagome had remained silent as she saw the sunrise, its beauty casting a warm glow upon all that it touched.

Then, she had heard Optimus as he began to speak, quietly and calmly explaining everything he had thought up until the moment she had awoken, surprising Kagome with the way he left nothing out, telling her all he had decided, and all he had thought of, as if reading it back from a previous script -or his memory bank.

She had gone through various emotions then, from anger, hurt, and surprise, to sadness and disappointment, though wisely had kept silent until he had finished speaking, his deep gentle baritone bringing renewed feelings of affection, and even desire, into her heart once more.

She had wanted to hate the way he had made her feel, and wanted to get angry at him for making her feel that way, but she couldn't bring herself to resent him for it.

It was just the way he was, she mused quietly, somehow just knowing that he had not lied to her. That he had indeed told her the complete truth of his thoughts, decisions, and his impending actions.

So that's when she had gone from feeling saddened and even slightly understanding to being rather upset and angry at his reasoning.

So here she was now, still in his cab, after hearing everything he had explained, wanting to get everything right in her mind.

"Optimus, are you meaning to tell me that because you were afraid you were going to lose me too soon to death, you decided to let me go back to my own life without you, thereby losing me earlier anyway?"

He remained silent as if thinking about her logic for a second or two, though that's all it took for Kagome to open the passenger door and get out of the cab.

While the miko thought it a bit awkward to be…to be 'inside' of him in such a way, that wasn't the reason why she wanted to step out.

The young woman wanted to see him, as he stood twenty-eight stories high, and see his blue optic eyes as they held hers steadily, to see his expression as he spoke to her. She wanted to talk to the robotic 'man' not hold such an important conversation with his dashboard.

Optimus immediately transformed unsure as to why the girl had jumped out of his cab before he could stop her. He wasn't sure if she was upset, but by the look on her face she seemed to be expecting him to change from his altmode to his full size, which he did without hesitation.

Upon doing so she turned and began to walk away at a leisurely pace. He took a step forward to accompany her but it seemed that he ended up leaving her behind with that one single step, so he decided to do something else instead. Bringing up the memory of her not liking to be handled so casually he reverted to asking politely instead.

"It seems I am unable to walk by your side. May I pick you up and place you on my shoulder?" he asked while looking down at her and waiting for her permission.

Kagome was surprised that he had asked such a thing, only bringing to memory the time she had gotten mad at him for simply picking her up without permission and treating her like some tiny doll. However, it didn't surprise her in the least that he remembered.

She really wanted to smile at his gentlemanly ways, and the priestess knew that her initial anger and hurt at being pushed away was beginning to dim. Kagome realized that all in all, Optimus was actually acting a bit like Inuyasha had at one time. The puppy eared boy had tried the same thing with her as well in fact, pushing her into the well without her jewel shard, while sealing up the portal from his side with a giant tree so she wouldn't be able to get through.

And once upon a time, although she had been angry at the idiot for treating her like a child who couldn't make her own decisions, she had forgiven him, hadn't given up, and eventually found a way to go back to the feudal era. She had even been able to forgive the furry eared hanyou almost immediately without not much fuss, for he had only done it with the best intentions in mind…and because he hadn't wanted to loose her to death either, and had only wanted to protect her from all the danger that surrounded him.

She sighed.

And now here she was, making a mountain out of a molehill so to speak. Had she really changed so much since traveling the feudal countryside with her friends? The miko held herself back from laughing scornfully. Of course she did. She had to take all sorts of medication just to be able to handle reality now. Not only that, but one little negative response from Optimus and she was ready to up and leave and turn her back on him and all that was going on around her; to even turn her back on a war for the very survival of humanity.

Realizing the red and blue mech was still waiting for her permission to be placed on his shoulder, she nodded her acceptance and allowed him to wrap his hand around her smaller frame. Immediately upon the contact, that connection they had seemed to share, flared to life once more, making a bright light burst in the back of Kagome's eyelids as voices began to enter her conscious mind, and ancient and incomprehensible words began to float around, bombarding her mind and her very senses with their rhythmic chime.

She immediately pressed a hand to the side of her head, while somewhere in the distance she could hear Optimus' concerned voice speaking to her.

The deep resonating words within her mind slowly began to turn distinguishable and into a language she was able to understand.

Grasping only a few words from the many, the seismic wave was soon washed away and she was left with only a few understandable words upon her tongue.

_Destiny…Allspark…rebirth…love that withstands all…_

The young woman was slightly shaken by a worried Optimus, the deep, faint echo of those words still resonating within her, as she looked up into his concerned countenance.

"Kagome…are you alright? What is it? Your heartbeat is accelerated and your blood pressure is raised. Do you need Ratchet to-"

"I -I'm alright Optimus," she interrupted the worried mech. "Its just that -well when we first touched it was…I don't know how to explain it." she said looking at him as he held her to his face in the palm of his large hand.

"It was as if…"

"As if the ancients were speaking to you," he finished for her making the raven haired girl look at him in astonishment.

"H -How did -I mean is that what I…" Unable to finish for the miko wasn't exactly sure what to ask anymore, she allowed that thought to remain unfinished as another entered her mind.

She didn't want to give up on Optimus. She -she didn't want to be so different from the trusting and innocent girl she was before; from the fiery girl who looked beyond Inuyasha's many, _many _faults and still found that she loved the boy beyond even her own understanding. She shared a much deeper and unexplainable connection with this sentient being and yet at the first sign of a problem she ran away like some -some lower level demon running from Tetsusaiga's destruction.

She -she wanted him -Optimus- like she had never wanted anyone before; this much she knew. And this was a good enough reason to remain by his side, while time permitted. Though her body was beginning to feel as good as new -except for the fierce hunger pangs that were beginning to grip her- she idly wondered if the healing process had anything to do with the jewel that still remained within her body. Would it give her -its protector- more healing power, or even just increase her holy ki so she would be better able to protect it?

That might be something to consider, she thought. Well that and the fact that Ratchet had told her she had come into contact with this infamous Allspark so perhaps there was more to her body that she didn't know. And, eventually, she was going to get Optimus to explain to her who these 'ancients' were and how he know she was hearing voices.

"Kagome. Answer me. Are you well?" the Autobot leader asked again, his concern for her almost palpable as he interrupted her musings and made her snap her head up to look at him once more.

"Oh, I…yes, I'm fine. Can we go…you know somewhere else? I'm beginning to think this little piece of land here, with the one single tree, is actually your headquarters or something. You guys seem to enjoy this area quite a bit."

The mechs mouth plate turned up at the corners in a small smile. "Yes, it would seem so wouldn't it. This area has been where we have met often and where Sam still likes to frequent with his," he paused to briefly search the world wide web before continuing, "his girl-friend when he gets an opportunity."

"Ahh," the miko began, "So that's why you decided to bring me?" she questioned watching his reaction closely.

Just as she suspected, he looked a bit surprised and sheepish at the same time, which was a lot to say about a twenty ton robotic alien.

"Kagome, I wish to further explain my previous behavior. And I would like to discuss my theory about the voices you seem to be hearing with you. I also want us to-"

She held up her hand to stop him. "We…we will. I really want to know what it is that I'm hearing a-and how you know about it, but… first things first I guess. I'm really hungry, and I have to go to school. So if you take me back home so I can shower and get ready, and… you know maybe give me a ride to school, and well…if you like you can also pick me up afterwards, we can continue our discussion?" she asked hopefully. If she could have brought herself to do so, she would have probably been batting her eyelashes in a coy manner at the great mechanical being to get him to agree to her plan, although she knew that that probably wouldn't be necessary as he would agree anyway.

"Alright," Optimus almost breathed out a great sigh of relief to hear that she wanted to continue their discussion…and more importantly still wanted to be with him. "I will take you home, then I will drop you off at school."

00000000000000000

That afternoon, the Autobot leader waited in the parking lot of the girl's high school parked right alongside the yellow and black camaro, known to him as Bumblebee, as the last bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

Sam and Mikaela were the first to notice him, as he didn't seem to know he was not inconspicuous with his coloring and size, and in a parking lot full of either run down and borrowed vehicles, or sports cars. Of course there was also the rare but curdling thought that there were other vehicles present that didn't quiet belong…like Trent's black hummer.

Yet, Optimus still trumped them all; he could not hide. He _was_ rather shiny and large.

Sam immediately went up to unlock Bee's door pretending to fumble with his keys as he spoke in a low voice for the Peterbuilt to hear.

"H -Hey Optimus. So what are you doing here? Everyone is going to notice you. They're going to ask questions. Not only that, but they're going to wonder why some trucker who looks like he's rich, is here to pick up Kagome," he added under his breath as he watched Mikaela look around the parking lot hoping to spot the Japanese woman.

Optimus wanted to chuckle, and wondered why the boy would assume the rest of the students would think he was some 'rich trucker.' His plating wasn't cheap in the least, but he supposed with his flamboyant coloring and new model alt-mode they would assume such. Well, he really didn't care what they thought, only that Kagome was going to be out in a few minutes and that very soon, she was going to be joining him. He couldn't help but to look forward to their time alone together.

Kagome came out of school, feeling -and forcefully ignoring- several pair of eyes on her back as she walked out the front doors of the school and headed straight to the parking lot to look for a certain Autobot. She had been waiting all day to spend some much needed time with him and finally finish sorting out all the mess they were currently in.

She soon spotted Optimus and Bumblebee parked beside one another, while Sam stood outside leaning on his car's driver's side door, while Mikaela was looking around the lot as if she was looking for someone.

The young miko had the strangest urge come over her then; she had actually thought about waving a greeting to them as she used to do with her feudal friends. Yet, she quickly stamped down the ridiculous urge to do so and continued to walk towards them instead. Even worse than feeling slightly out-of-sync by that little unexpected urge, as she got closer to the pair of teenagers -and the undercover alien vehicles- she suddenly felt an arm being placed over her shoulders in a very unwelcoming and familiar pose.

She snapped her head to the side in surprise, and sudden annoyance, and saw Trent smirking down at her while he had his large arm draped over her shoulders.

"Hey there Ka-go-me," he enunciated her name with a perfect -and sickeningly fake smile. "I saw you walking out here toward the nerd boy and thought I'd walk you to your car. You do have a car right?" he questioned in mock surprise, but before she could answer and shrug off his arm he continued. "So you and that stupid _boy _like friends now or something? Cuz I thought you didn't like anyone, least of all real men. Unless you gotta thing going with Mikaela?" he questioned laughing at his own stupid insinuations.

The miko narrowed her eyes. Although, she couldn't take exception to everything he had said for he was right about one thing, it seemed, she didn't like men. She liked demons and hanyou alright, and now it appeared she was really into giant robotic aliens, but nope, so far no guys. And definitely no girls.

That stupid jack ass.

Unknowingly, she had continued walking with his arm around her, until she was almost standing in front of Bee's hood, though suddenly noticing, she quickly pulled herself from his sideways embrace with a bit of well deserved force. "Get over yourself Trent. Who I'm _friends_ with is none of your damn business."

A few of his football friends came over then to no doubt give him support, the priestess noted, as a crowd began to gather around them. The football jock briefly looked over to stare at Mikaela, then gave Sam the once over before looking away as if finding him lacking.

"Well if you prefer to hang out with losers like these, be my guest," he began angrily while keeping his eyes trained on her. "But I'll tell you something, I like my flowers with a bit of thorns in 'em. I think I enjoy them more that way," he commented with a lascivious smile as he looked at her from head to toe making Kagome want to kick him at least once. "The easy ones just don't do it for me," he added with a smirk as he looked at Mikaela once more, ignoring the girls scowl and her 'screw you' comment, then settling his look back on her.

Kagome felt as if he was undressing her with his eyes. She was only too glad that while her body was all but healed from the 'car crash, she had still worn a long sleeve blouse and jeans to school and that covered any visible flesh from his view. The guy had obviously never been turned down before, so it was a bit hard for him to get over it and move on, the miko thought with certainty. It seemed as if her constantly dismissing him, had only made him set his sights on her even more, as if a bet was made to see how long it would take for him to wear her down into agreeing to date him…or more like how long it would take for him to jump into her pants.

Disgusting.

Its not like he was even attempting to be nice or charming or something. He was only being annoying and rude.

"Oh," Trent added before turning to walk away, leaving an embarrassed and fuming miko behind, "If you ever need a _ride, _feel free to ask me. I'll give you one you'll never forget," he smirked while eyeing her chest with appreciation.

Though before she had a chance to give him the tongue lashing he deserved, the sudden roar of a powerful engine drowned out his, and his friends, crude laughter.

Optimus.

Kagome had completely forgotten he had been listening to Trent's little ignorant and tasteless comments the whole time.

Uh oh, the miko only hoped he wouldn't transform of a sudden or something and show Trent a real 'ride, one he wouldn't soon forget.' Although secretly she could only imagine what Trent's face would like if he ever saw Optimus as he really was, and she grinned.

Optimus' circ fluids were boiling. He had heard enough. How dare the boy speak to his female that way; and the way he was looking at her body, only added fuel to the fire.

He roared his engine angrily, wishing he could transform here and now, to show the boy that the girl was to be respected, that she belonged to him. The sound seemed to have gotten their attention, for they all turned to look at him as he was parked casually next to Sam's car.

Optimus wanted to call the small woman over and have her get in so they could depart already, but for some unknown reason, the girl lingered.

"What the hell was that?" Trent questioned when the noise had finally ceased and they could be heard.

"That…is Kagome's boyfriend. He's -he's waiting for her," Sam spoke up making the Japanese woman look at him with a brow raised in surprise.

Since the miko didn't negate it, Trent only stared at the truck with narrowed eyes as if trying to decipher if it was the truth, and as if he was able to peer inside and check out the competition.

"Yeah, well he must be damned old if he's some trucker and not even in high school or anything. But whatever, I gotta split. I'll catch ya later Ka-go-me. You can count on it," he said with a double meaning the miko wasn't liking at all, and walking away with his buddies before she could say anything.

It was pointless to argue with him, she thought trying to calm down, for he only listened to his own muddleheaded counsel and agreed with what he wanted anyway, nothing more.

"He's such an asshole," Mikaela commented.

'_When he pulls your reigns _

_constantly realize you are better _

_Cause he's not worth your time and he's not worth this song _

_so move on with your life.' _

The strange song Kagome had never heard before, blasted through Bee's radio as she realized he was trying to tell her something in his own way.

She laughed as she heard the lyrics to the song. "Yeah, you're right Bee, he's not even worth the song. Well, whatever, I'm going to be leaving now. So, umm, I guess I'll see you guys later?" she asked hesitantly not knowing if she really did want to see them later or not. The two weren't so bad when you really thought about it, she reflected. Although, she and Optimus still had to straighten things out and the miko only hoped that they would get everything sorted, she thought that perhaps they might just become friends after all.

Hopping into the passenger side door of the truck, before either teenager could say anything, she heard Optimus' deep baritone throughout the cab, filling the small space with his wondrous voice as he spoke.

"I believe…I wanted to run him over."

Kagome burst into laughter not expecting him to say such a thing.

"Oh Optimus," she said between peels of laughter, "he's -he's an idiot, and I think…we, we need to talk and just work things out between us and forget about everyone else for a while…don't you think? I - I think it should just be you and me for a while.

"Just…you and…me."

* * *

**Please don't forget to REVIEW & add it to your STORY ALERT as there is still a lot left to go for this fic.**


	12. Ch 12 It always happens to me

**Ok, here's another chapter guys, pretty quick update I think…especially for not even getting too many reviews in the last chap. Don't you know I don't get paid to write this story? Yeah I'm a bit greedy with reviews, I know. Show me the love & I might bust out another chapter very soon! ;0) Your reviews are really appreciated and make me feel all fluttery and on cloud nine, like I want to run to my laptop and start up the next chapter! **

**And thanks to everyone of you who liked the line… "I believe…I wanted to run him over." HA! **

**Oh, also, I wanted to thank Itoma for reviewing this chapter before I sent it out to you guys. *thumbs up2U***

**So now on with the chapter!**

***** OHHHHHHHHHHH, guys this is rated T but there will be some language and reference but I think I'm going to bump up the rating to an M soon ok, so don't freak out. **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

"I believe…I wanted to run him over."

Kagome burst into laughter not expecting him to say such a thing.

"Oh Optimus," she said between peels of laughter, "he's -he's an idiot, and I think…we, we need to talk and just work things out between us and forget about everyone else for a while…don't you think? I - I think it should just be you and me for a while.

"Just…you and…me."

* * *

**Ch. 12 It always happens to me**

The day had gone by so quickly.

After leaving the school parking lot, Optimus had driven around while they talked. While Kagome would have preferred to speak to him face to face, she was content to simply be inside his cab while his deep baritone sounded through the speakers as if he were right beside her. She was also quite happy that they had talked about everything, both coming to a mutual agreement to let the other decide their own role in life, that they would speak to one another before deciding anything of great importance -or if it was something that would affect the other- and that they would allow their relationship to proceed as it would.

The last reached decision was probably the hardest for the miko, for she had to admit that she did want to be with him, and that she truly did feel something for him that was perhaps much more than affection. Although, the Autobot leader did admit to the same so she wasn't feeling too exposed by admitting everything that she had.

Yet, she still wondered how she had come to feel this way in such a short amount of time. It was truly amazing that not long ago she was wallowing in depression, self-pity and had not cared about anyone or anything around her. And now, now she had come to care deeply about a being not even of her own race.

Life can truly be ironic, she mused.

Now, here they were, parked close to a community park and playground watching all the children flitter to and fro in their youthful excitement.

"Optimus," she began after a brief moment of silence and contemplation, "our relationship is going to be hard isn't it? I mean, I wont be able to hold your hand while we go out to dinner or a movie, a -and we wont be able to ever…umm, you know, we'll never be able to kiss and do other things that a normal _human _couple would do."

He remained silent for a second or two trying to find the right words to ease her mind. For not only was she still so young, even her species, and her planet were fairly new compared to that of a Cybrotronian.

"I have never had a relationship outside of my own race," he answered tentatively, "yet though the experience may be new for me as well as for you, I would have it no other way. It will be difficult, I admit, more so for you than for me for you are still a young female, but you must know that I will do my best to do everything I can for you, to _be _all that I am able, to provide everything you may desire of a partner, and I know that although right now we do not have all the answers, I will continue to find a way for us to be together as you want us to be," he finished paying close attention to her reaction.

Kagome was taken aback at his words. He wanted to do so much for her, and yet he never mentioned anything that _he _wanted out of this peculiar and unprecedented relationship. He wanted to please her and seemed to not worry about anything or anyone else, including himself.

"I want you to be happy as well Optimus," she began her heart beating rapidly with the very words that had not been uttered for a very long time. "Though I wont lie, I did want all of those 'human' details that go with dating, but as long as I'm with you, and you're happy, then that's all that matters. I know we'll find a way to do…uhh…other things. Well…I mean do you even want to…you know, kiss and all of that? Do you even do that on your planet or know what it is? Or…well how do your kind show affection?" she wondered out loud.

They hadn't really talked about this yet, and if they were going to have an 'alien' relationship then she needed to know what was done or what wasn't between a couple of their kind right? Although…perhaps they'd have to learn as they went along as they could very well be the first of their kind.

There was just so much to tell her, Optimus concluded, though he opted for saying, "That will depend on you and me, not on what was, or isn't done between our two races. Perhaps we should simply…experiment?" he offered.

Kagome couldn't help the blush that surfaced to her cheeks with his…interesting suggestion.

She licked her lips, tried to get her blush under control, as well as will-away her slight arousal before he noticed, and answered. "I, erm, yeah, I suppose that would be the best way to go."

He chuckled.

Great, she must not have been very good at hiding it if he already took note of it.

"Perhaps, we should begin now?" he questioned with a different, altogether deeper tone of voice that made goose bumps rise on her arms and a shiver go down her spine.

If he would have not been in his alt mode, Kagome would have probably seen him smirking at her. How could a four ton metallic alien turn her on so quickly? she wondered in stunned fascination. Was she now coming to understand Miroku a bit better and was in fact a hentai herself?

Hearing a few kids scream as they chased each other in the playground brought her wondering mind back to the present and off a certain perverted monk.

"Umm, well, I think we should, you know, m -maybe try it another time and definitely someplace else," she all but stammered out reminding her of another boy who had that bad habit and one whom she had just seen at school.

"You are correct," he answered, "though technically we are already mated Kagome. You have nothing to fear, for I would never harm you. We have shared our life forces with one another, and since you are part of the Allspark, that makes us compatible enough to be as you would call it on Earth…husband and wife."

"WHAT? W -what do you mean?" she exclaimed in stunned disbelief.

"I have logged the day I mentioned this to you before; the day when we first shared our sparks when I said that when both partners on Cybertron want to become mates and let their intentions be known to one another, then, they share their sparks and are joined as one thereafter. It has not become so with us for _you_ have not shared such an intention with-"

"Wait! Me? We -we _both _haven't shared such an intention with the other. And its just -its just too soon! I-"

She was halted mid-sentence by his quiet declaration. "I do not understand how it seems too soon for you, Kagome, for in reality your life span is but a second when compared to mine. We have already discussed this. I will loose you too quickly and yet you hesitate to share yourself with me, when you have already done so multiple times. Now the only thing left to do is join formally as one."

He was right, the young woman conceded, but just because his life was so damn long and hers wasn't, didn't mean she was ready to get married, or mated, or -or whatever because of it.

Did she…did she even love him?

"I," the miko began though she was unsure as to why she had even spoken, but sudden realization hit her, she might not be irrevocably in love with him at this very moment, but she knew without a doubt, that she _was_ beginning to fall in love with this beautiful, gentle and giant being.

How -how did this happen so quickly? Did it have something to do with the Allspark or was it -was it just her own heart that began to declare it so? she wondered in awe.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Optimus questioned making the priestess understand a bit of why he was sounding as if he was rushing her into wanting a deeper committed bond between them. She -she wouldn't have that much time to be with him either. It was frightening to think that she would loose him soon as well; even sooner if something happened to him in this war between the Autobots and the Decepticons went on.

"No, nothings wrong. I was just thinking. I really do care about you Optimus, very much; and I want us to be together too. Just give me a little bit of time, that's all. But don't worry, I promise we'll uhh, we'll start experimenting soon," she said while blushing crimson once more and patting his leather seat as if she was patting his hand or arm to reassure him.

Then, something occurred to her.

"Can you feel that?" the raven haired woman asked aloud. "I mean can you feel my hand rubbing your seat?" She giggled with the awkward question but continued with what was on her mind. "I have been meaning to ask, how does it feel when I'm -you know- literally inside of you?"

He sent a small vibration through the seat that seemed to go straight through her body until she 'eeped,' and jumped up with the sensation nearly hitting herself in the process.

"Optimus!" she scolded with a giggle.

"Did _you_ feel that organic?" he questioned playfully making Kagome mock glare at his steering wheel.

"I believe I did Autobot, but since I don't like being 'felt up' perhaps you should take me home now. This date has come to an end," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest, hoping he would know she was only playing as well.

"Very well," he answered while sending another little vibrating shock through the seat making her screech happily.

Kagome decided to send her own little shock his way and infused her hand with her miko power and pushed it down on the seat, making his motor start so abruptly, and so loudly, that she actually got a little scared. She knew she wouldn't hurt him when she touched him with the small amount of holy energy in her hand, but she wasn't sure what exactly she had done either.

"Op -Optimus, are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?" she fretted taking her lip between her teeth waiting for him to answer.

"You did not, but if you don't plan on finishing what you have started human, I suggest you keep your spark to yourself…unless you wish for us to go somewhere more…private and finish this."

The young woman laughed with relief and a bit of embarrassment. She didn't think it would make him feel…well feel _that. _He was being such a hentai now, but frankly not only was she having a good time, but she was quite happy that he seemed to be coming out of his authoritative and brooding shell…well…at least with her anyway. It was nice, very nice to be able to get along with another being again.

Actually, it sort of felt like a soothing balm on her soul and the miko felt as if she was finally coming out of the dreamlike state she had been in for so long.

She patted his seat consolingly before speaking to the Autobot leader. "No, I think we'll leave…er…that for another time. How about we-"

"One moment Kagome, I'm receiving a transmission from Ironhide."

The raven haired woman remained silent as the mech talked and simultaneously sent messages through to his weapon's specialist.

"Acknowledged, I will join you there as soon as I drop off Kagome, Ironhide."

"What?" the miko questioned with rising agitation. "I can help, you don't have to leave me at home you know." she said wondering where exactly he was going and why, even if it was obvious there was some kind of trouble.

"No. I will not put you in harms way if there is any way I can prevent it," the mech countered with a firm no-nonsense tone.

"Optimus, we already talked about this!" The miko was about to remind him of all they had talked about in regards to 'putting her in danger' but the mech spoke out first making her think twice about what she was going to say.

"No, we did not Kagome," Optimus countered as he began to drive away from the haven of the small, quiet little park where they had been having a relatively peaceful and enlightening conversation. "I will not put you in harms way, let alone take you with me when I know that the Decepticon's wish to capture you. It would be foolish of me to take you directly to them and all but hand you over. Besides we can handle ourselves, we have for many millennia, you need not worry."

He was right, and the young woman was irked to know that he knew it as well. It would be stupid to go along when they had already tried to take her once.

"Alright fine," she conceded, "but I don't want to go home, I…I want to wait for you back at your base or something, or -or even at Sam's house, anywhere but my apartment. I'll go crazy waiting there by myself and…I don't even have a phone or anything so you wont be able to get a hold of me unless you come yourself, which would be good and everything but…" she mumbled off incoherently wanting to find a way to tell him she would still worry about him no matter what, but thankfully, he seemed to understand her rambling.

"If that is your desire, I will leave you at Sam's house while Bumblebee remains behind to guard you both. When I return, I want us to discuss the visions and the voices you have been experiencing with Ratchet. I believe I have a notion as to what you are encountering and…_who _you are coming into contact with. But the matter of the Primes is for another time," he said while driving around the corner and into the alleyway behind Sam's house.

"We are here," Prime informed her softly, "Sam knows you are coming and he is waiting for you."

"Oh, okay, you're pretty fast."

"Actually, I wish to show you that I am quite the opposite," he said lowly.

The miko's temperature spiked. Oh, she understood his meaning, exactly.

He chuckled deeply once more. "Soon Kagome," he all but promised with a purr of his motor.

He came to a stop and opened the passenger door while bidding her to take care. Sam was waiting for her at the back door while Bee was parked discreetly as a normal looking black and yellow camaro in the backyard as well.

"Hey Kagome," he greeted, "Come on in. Mikaela's working again but if you don't mind my company, then you know, we can hang out. Umm, yeah, besides my parents are home and m-maybe its better if we stay out here. We can," he paused looking at the Autobot leader as he began to pull away after noticing the Japanese woman had rubbed his door in a weirdly affectionate manner. "We can just stay out here with Bee and wait for Optimus to come back I guess," he offered while going to sit in one of the patio chairs, watching her do the same.

He noticed she seemed to look…different somehow. Sam wasn't sure what it was about her, but for whatever reason she didn't look to be so angry and closed off. He'd heard from Bee that she and Optimus had spent the day together, and while he found that a bit…strange, he wasn't at all surprised by her change. Optimus had a weird way of making you change your mind about how you saw things. He was really wise after all, _and _he would probably get all philosophical with the girl if he…uhh…liked her and everything.

Speaking of which, "Hey, so how was your time with Optimus?" he questioned watching the girl turn to him in surprise, then with a frown.

"I guess there's not too much that goes on without the other Autobots knowing," she answered giving Bumblebee a good glare. "Well, it was good Sam, not that its any of your business or anything."

"Hey," he said with affront putting his hands up as if declaring his innocence, "I didn't wanna know what you guys did or anything, just asking if you had a good time."

She turned her electric blue eyes upon him, suddenly making him wonder how she and Mikaela could both have blue eyes, yet hers looked as if they were lit by some electrical outlet or something, or -or even as if she were related to the Autobots or something. The girl narrowed them, and he abruptly looked away guiltily, as he was caught staring at her intently.

"Nah, I -I mean well, so what are you planning to do after graduating? We've only got a few more months left of school. Are you going to college or -or something?" he asked feeling nervous of a sudden and trying to change the subject quickly.

Kagome remained silent for a moment contemplating his question. "I hadn't really thought about it. I…hmm…I guess I really don't know what I'm going to do."

"Oh," he said while looking up at the twinkling stars in the darkened sky above. "Well do you think you'll go back to Japan?"

"Umm, n-no, I don't think so." Kagome's heart pitter pattered. She had never really thought about much except for finishing school, and at the moment that was her ultimate goal. What would she do? With her grades it was highly unlikely she would get into a good college and even if she did what occupation would she study for? Frankly she had no idea, but she did know that she didn't have any plans of going back to Tokyo or to her family's shrine. And then…there was also Optimus to think about now. Granted they weren't exactly…well they weren't, uhh, well she wouldn't leave him just yet, or if ever. There was also this war that she needed to help with in whatever way she could; because if the Decepticons ever got the upper hand, well there was no telling what would happen to her world if they did.

Sam looked at the beautiful raven haired girl, wondering why she was suddenly so brooding and quiet. What could she be thinking? Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence, he spoke. "I -I'll be going to -to a university after graduation. Its not far away and I just -I just want to get away from everything for a while and just be -just be normal. You know a regular guy who doesn't know about any war of the worlds or anything." he said trying to articulate what was in his mind.

Kagome looked at him. She didn't know why he wanted to go back to just being some 'normal, regular' guy -for she had never once had that idea as she was trapezing around feudal Japan five hundred years in the past- and wondered at their differences. She had embraced her destiny easily, but it was apparent he had yet to accept his.

"Oh, that sounds…nice." she said more out of courtesy than sincerity.

"Yeah well, my parents are all for it…especially now that they know about…know about, Bumblebee and everything."

"They know?" the miko exclaimed in utter surprise.

"Y -Yeah, I had to tell them the other day. I mean what the hell was I supposed to do when there's some guys from the government at your front door talking about joining forces and making some top secret agency that deals with other worldly threats and crap." His eyes strayed to her wide eyed stare then, as he continued to fill her in on what had occurred.

"I mean don't get me wrong, it was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do. My mom, she -she nearly had a heart attack, cursing up a storm like some rap video, and my dad, well…my dad couldn't seem to accept the fact that my first car turned out to be an alien from another planet." he sighed. "But they eventually accepted it; w -well as much as they're going to anyway. I think they just need some time, you know?"

Kagome got over the surprise fairly quickly. She supposed she should, for she had brought a half demon home to introduce to her family as well after all. Hm, what would they think about Optimus, she wondered of a sudden. Since she had no plans of seeing them anytime soon, she supposed it didn't matter at the moment.

"Well, I…yeah they just need some time, don't worry about it," the priestess offered in an unfamiliarly friendly manner.

Sam soon continued on, filling her in on his plans for college, on the plans he had with his girlfriend, and even on the strange government group that was forming to protect the world from the Decepticon threat while Kagome listened, somewhere between giving him her full attention and worrying over Optimus taking so long to radio Bee and tell him how they were doing.

The teenage boy soon noticed her lapse of concentration as she mumbled an ascent every now and again and he decided to ask her something he'd been wondering for a while.

"So…the other day when I told Trent that your boyfriend was waiting for you, was I -was I right? I mean, what's the deal between you and Optimus?"

That seemed to garner her immediate attention, the boy mused as he saw her snap her head sideways to stare at him.

"I really don't think that's any of your business Sam," she answered a bit angrily.

"Well…I -I think it is. I mean I've known them longer than you and I did help to save the world -and Optimus- once before you know. And besides, I -well… you're a real pretty _human _girl, and he's…well he's…not human, he's a damn robotic alien!" he ended loudly unsure of what it was he was trying to say, other than he hated that she had chosen a robot over…well over h-

"What?" she all but screamed out. "What the hell does that have anything to do with my relationship with him? You don't even know-"

"HA!" the boy exclaimed triumphantly. "There, you see, I knew you and Prime had some sort of relationship." He added air quotes to the word 'relationship' making Kagome stand up angrily while the teenager heard Bee whine something unintelligent.

Sam didn't know why, but he felt angry. It just wasn't fair that a girl as beautiful as she had chosen a four-ton metallic alien over a human guy…over -over well someone like him! "Don't you think that's kinda psychotic? Especially since you said you were best friends with some imaginary demon or something? I mean maybe that's why you were on meds right, cuz you were imagining all kinds of strange fantasies, and seeing demons running around outside your head! You were just damned crazy!"

As soon as the words left his mouth and he saw her chin quivering, he knew he had been a dumb jerk who was just jealous because she liked Optimus better than she did him. What the hell was wrong with him? Its not like he even really cared, he had Mikaela and Optimus was still his friend…right? Its not like he was loosing him to the teenage girl or anything. Right?

Kagome was furious. How dare he tell her that she was…she was…and just as she was beginning to think they were coming to be friends! She was so stupid to think she could make friends again. Of course she couldn't, they didn't know what she had been through, and now it was quite obvious that if they did, they would only think she was some crazy mental patient. She didn't want to admit it, but he had actually been able to penetrate her defenses and hurt her with his callous words.

Knowing she was not going to be able to retort lest she begin to cry in front of him, she turned on her heel and ran off. She heard him calling out after her, telling her to come back, as well as the noise of Bumblebees swift transformation, yet she never stopped. The miko ran through the alleyway intent on staying in the shadows of the neighborhood as she felt a warm wetness trickling down her cheeks and she continued on.

She didn't know how long she had been running or how far she had gotten. In fact, she didn't recognize any of the houses or buildings she ran by. Though when she saw a loving couple taking an evening stroll through the main street she was on, she decided to cross the street and dodge into the alleyway that was behind a neighboring gas station. Oblivious to everything around her as she contemplated why she was feeling so -so hurt by his remarks, she was suddenly startled as a hand shot out of the deeper shadows along the wall and grabbed unto her arm.

And just as she was about to scream, a bigger, beefier hand covered her mouth from behind her.

"Ah, ah, ah, no screaming my pretty. We juz wanna talk, my friends and I."

Kagome smelled the horrid breath of smoke and alcohol -and other things she rather not know about- when the man who was holding her from behind spoke, while his hand was clamped over her mouth and his other arm was across her waist holding her tightly to the front of his chest.

Her eyes widened as the owner of the other hand, that was still holding her arm, came into view in the dim light of the one lonely lamp that lit the back dumpster. Then she stared in horror as more and more men came into her line of sight.

She tried to scream again, and struggled ferociously, as the one behind her held her still, squeezing her so tightly that she couldn't help but to whimper in pain.

The miko began to panic in earnest as she saw what seemed like five or six men draw closer to her. She was a priestess and could purify demons, and what seemed like Decepticons, but she was no match for five or six burly and drunken human men. She -she couldn't do anything to hurt them with her powers! And she was not trained in fighting but in wielding a bow and arrow!

They laughed evilly as they saw her struggling even more, and at the horror that no doubt shown upon her face.

She continued to thrash about as she saw them leer at her and begin to soothe her with what they thought were honeyed words. "Don't worry doll, we'll make sure you enjoy it. You're a small little thing, and it might hurt at first, but you'll cry out in pleasure later. We'll make sure of it."

As one of them, a short stocky bald man came forward and fondled her breast appreciatively, she kicked out, somehow able to land a hard blow to his groin, making him scream out in pain, as he doubled over and fell to the ground holding unto his injury.

The one bearded and foul smelling man that was still holding unto her arm, seemed to have taken offense on his comrades behalf and suddenly yanked her forward and out of the other man's embrace, until she crashed into his chest.

He didn't let her regain her senses as he suddenly crashed his greedy mouth over hers, stifling her scream and making her want to gag with the smell and taste of him. Kagome tried to push herself away from him but even in his drunken state, he was much too strong for her. He continued on, kissing her, bruising her lips with his chapped ones, while she tried to push herself away from him though to no avail.

The miko did the only thing she could do then and bit down on his lip, hard, until she tasted the sickening tang of his blood.

The bastard let her go, all but shoving her away, yet just as he roughly thrust her away, he slapped her across the face making her stumble back with the eye watering sting, and into the arms of her previous assailant, while the others hooted and laughed at her well deserved punishment.

"You vicious little bitch!" he wailed rubbing his lip and removing the flow of blood she had caused. "So you rather have it the rough way ay? I'll fuck you till you beg for mercy, you little skank, then I'll let everyone else take a turn on ya, and stick their dick where they want!"

Kagome would have flinched with his remark and maybe even let herself shake with fear, if the bastard hadn't suddenly come forward and ripped her blouse down the middle exposing her bra-clad chest to their lustful stares.

She tried to scream again but that wasn't doing her any good, for the large, thick hand remained upon her mouth. Not even her forceful struggles were availing much, nor giving her an inch to escape her captor and run.

Suddenly there were hands touching her everywhere, on her breasts, her stomach, and her waist, the stench of their closeness and their roughened hands making her want to retch.

She could feel them begin to pull on her jeans, looking for the zipper and touching her -touching her there, while she kicked out again and again, though they avoided her strikes easily.

She had to do something! They were going to -going to rape her!

Her overwhelming terror and panic made her close her eyes and look for the one link she hadn't felt in some time, the one link that would undoubtedly bring her help.

Though, would she be able to reach him in time? What if he was just too far away to reach her before they….

No! She had to try!

Slowly, even as she felt their probing hands upon her body and their struggles to rid her of her clothing as she tried to fight them off, she allowed her mind to clear as best she could and searched out the bond she shared with…

…with her salvation, Optimus Prime.

* * *

**Uh oh, pretty dark there, so who do you think is going to save her? And will they get there in time before…?**

**So go ahead add this to your STORY ALERT & press the little lonely button on the button -REVIEW- & see how that puts a smile on my face ^_^ *Not my real face***


	13. Ch 13 Not alone

**Thanks everyone for your great reviews…and your erm…threats about ending it in such a cliffy? HA! **

**Well anyway, thanks to Itoma for beta-ing this for me. Now on with the story!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Her overwhelming terror and panic made her close her eyes and look for the one link she hadn't felt in some time, the one link that would undoubtedly bring her help.

Though, would she be able to reach him in time? What if he was just too far away to reach her before they….

No! She had to try!

Slowly, even as she felt their probing hands upon her body and their struggles to rid her of her clothing as she tried to fight them off, she allowed her mind to clear as best she could and searched out the bond she shared with…

…with her salvation, Optimus Prime.

* * *

**Ch.13 Not alone**

Optimus was speaking to Arcee, their newest arrival to the planet where they now resided, when he suddenly felt a dizzying and overwhelming fear come over him.

He stopped mid-sentence, no longer questioning the newest member of the Autobots, as he practically heard the voice of the human girl, of his spark mate, reverberating through his very being, her fear and her need of him making his blue optics widen for but a second before he transformed without another word and sped off.

The rest of the Autobots were left wondering what had transpired to their leader, to get him to leave his duties without even a single warning. Upon further inspection, they soon came to realize that something had no doubt happened to the human girl he was building a relationship with, the organic who had not only bonded with him on an entirely new level, but who had also garnered his attention despite the fact that she was closely related to the Allspark of their home planet, Cybertron.

Knowing that they should wait until -and _if_- he asked for reinforcements, they remained behind, hoping all was well with the girl. For if he lost her short life too soon, and now that he had begun to grow attached to another being and show his affection to the female in question, they were sure that it would be a hard blow; one he would not likely get over anytime soon.

A4UA4UA4UA4UA4UA4UA4UA4U

Kagome wrestled with the thugs violently. She had to stall them long enough for help to arrive. Granted she was so much weaker and there were just so many of them, but she had to do something. The miko had felt the link she shared with Optimus give way and somehow unite them as one, once more bringing their feelings and almost their thoughts into one another's hearts and minds. She had felt herself grab unto the invisible thread and yank it, passing her dread and fear along with her need to be saved. She -she needed him and she only hoped that message was conveyed loud and clear.

The raven haired woman kicked at her assailants once more, using the tall skinny one before her almost as a wall to push herself further back and make her captor -the one which held her tightly to him- take a few staggering steps back until he lost his balance and fell.

If they thought, she was going to be some submissive, scared out of her mind to defend herself twit, they had another thing coming, she thought with a near audible growl. She sure as hell didn't travel with that baka Inuyasha, and a tough as hell demon slayer and not learn a thing or two. Heck, battling youkai as a whole on a continual basis taught her to never surrender her life without a fight.

Yes, she was still scared out of her mind, even trembling in fact, but that had never stopped her before, and it certainly wasn't going to now; she wouldn't just lie down and let them rape her.

Knowing that running was her best option, as one small woman fighting a group of drunken and drugged up men wasn't going to work, she quickly maneuvered her way out of the other's strong grip and managed to flee as the others tried to lunge for her.

She silently thanked kami that they were too drunk and off-balance to capture her as she darted forward intent on running out of the alleyway she was currently in. Though her legs were shaky, and her breath coming out in hard frightened pants, the priestess ran, dodging their attempts at catching her. And while she had made it halfway through the back alley, she suddenly felt a jerk on her long hair, making her cry out in surprise and pain as she was pulled back, stumbling to an unexpected stop.

She fell back with a thud as another jerk to her hair incapacitated her. One of her attackers was swiftly upon her prone form, slamming his fist into her face, stunning her until darkness began to creep in, and around the edge of her vision, while his hate filled countenance loomed before her.

"Op -Optimus," she whispered while feeling the warm trickle of her own blood sliding down her face.

There was a sudden bright light flashing down on all of them at the very moment that she whispered her protectors name, as if by pure magic, his name had immobilized the heavens into shining their divine radiance upon her, chasing away the darkened shadows and deeds which only seemed to be committed in obscurity.

A whining of wheels and axels, of mechanical components adjusting, assaulted her ears, while her sense reeled with the knowledge that someone had come for her; someone whom she cared for greatly.

The rats who held her down began to rise in fear, shielding their eyes with their arms and hands, cursing at the brightness that enveloped the whole area and wondering what it could be, as it was not possible that a helicopter or other such thing came upon them as the noise to accompany it was missing.

"Kagome!" he called out to her bringing her a sigh of relief so great that she nearly cried. He -he had come for her!

Turning off the great light that flooded from his chest, his azure optics took everything in at once. His optics zoomed in to small points, the blue light nearly non-existent as he grabbed one of the now screaming men within his hand and flung him. Her assailants began to scream in horror as they saw the 'giant metal man' and tried to run for their lives in fear.

Optimus could not be stopped. He wanted to kill them all. Upon seeing his female on the ground, blood flowing from her face, her clothes ripped and torn as if some animals had gotten to her, he grabbed another of the nearest human males and flung him away from the scene of the crime.

They would not be escaping him.

Slapping another with the back of his massive, metallic hand, he heard the gruesome sound of his mortal body hitting the concrete wall with a sickening thud. And yet to another, who was too frightened to run, the front of his pants soaked through, Optimus used his fisted hand to pound the pavement beside him until it cracked with the force, imagining all the while it was the human he was pounding into the ground. The shocked male screeched like a woman in travail, while his dirty pants became even wetter.

Optimus hadn't been so enraged since the war on Cybertron began. He couldn't believe that these filthy organics could be capable of such atrocities upon a helpless woman, upon _his _female. While it was difficult to look beyond his white hot fury and not kill them where they stood, the mech knew that he would regret such actions once he held Kagome within his hand, knowing she was safe and sound. Though, just because he did not outright destroy them where they stood, did not mean he would not injure them -fatally if required. He would defend his female and seek vengeance for their brutality.

Yet if he turned to her now and saw the fear upon her face, the blood, and her half unclad body, he would definitely strike them down, wherever they ran to, they would not escape him, nor run far enough away for him to take their useless lives.

He turned his massive body as he heard running feet and terrified curses. Getting rid of the last few men who attempted to run away from him, he slammed his hand against them sending them flying; where, he did not know nor did he care.

Kagome couldn't believe the anger that was radiating off of Optimus. He was getting rid of her attackers as if they were nothing more than pesky ants whom he was flicking away.

It was quite incredible.

Once he had removed all of the threats, he turned towards her, making her suddenly aware that she had remained upon the filthy ground, being to awed by his rescue and defense, to even stand.

She was blown away, when he took a step towards her, picked her up in his hand, and cradled her gently to his chest. He looked down upon her, his eyes focusing and refocusing as a blue light came forth and scanned her body for injuries -just as Ratchet had done before. When it was apparent he was satisfied with the outcome he placed her closer to his face intent on speaking.

Only when Kagome kneeled in his hand and leaned forward to kiss his metallic mouth, did he still in surprise. Even if his mouth was quite large compared to hers, and could be relatively compared to the size of her entire arm, she didn't care; the size wasn't going to stop her. She just wanted to feel him, to be close to him; so she kissed him.

Prime allowed her this, remaining still under her touch, even going as far as closing his optics and relishing the feel of the girls skin upon his metal. He was quite surprised with her action, but he did not push her away, even going as far as pursing and slanting his mouthplate to accommodate her more easily, though it did not come naturally for him; he had to do a quick check on the world wide web for images and articles on how to kiss properly.

Feeling their connection unexpectedly arise at the gentle touch, they could almost feel each other's emotions, their overwhelming relief and gratitude that they still had one another, the touch all but making their bodies shudder with the stimulating sensation. It was almost as if a soft, electrical shock went through them with the contact.

Pulling back from him, she hugged him as best she could, her slim arms grabbing unto his plating as she rested her face against his warm metal.

They remained as they were for a brief moment, simply relishing in the others presence and deriving comfort from the close contact, both knowing what it meant to be with the other without having to say the words.

As the Autobot leader ran his finger down the female's hair and back, and as she ran her own hand soothingly on his metal plating, they heard the sudden screech of a car's tires as it came to an abrupt halt in the opening to the alleyway where they still stood in silence.

They heard a door slam and Kagome soon heard Sam stuttering in a frantic manner as he emerged from his vehicle, breaking the serenity and relief of the moment.

"Kag -Kagome, are you alright? W -What the hell happened?" Before he could continue Optimus all but crushed her to his chest, placing his other hand behind her and shielding her near nude form from his view.

"L -Look, I'm s-sorry alright! It was stupid -I mean I didn't know what I was saying!" he exclaimed just as his camaro began to transform out of his alt mode to stand behind his human charge.

"Really, I didn't mean it!"

His words seemed to have caused Optimus to wonder what the boy was going on about. Did he have…something to do with this? Something to do with Kagome's brutal attack?

The mech stepped forward, making the ground shake before him, causing the teenager to shrink back in sudden guilt, and even fear. "What did you do boy?" he questioned, his deep baritone free from all friendliness and affability.

Sam gulped.

Shit, Optimus was 'gonna have his ass once he found out what he had said to the girl.

"N -Nothing! I mean, well, you know…how it is, we talked" he shrugged his shoulder while sweat began to break out on his brow, "about stuff that was between both of us. Between a girl and a b -boy."

Optimus' optics zoomed in on him and his metallic brows slanted in a look that didn't bode well for Sam.

Thankfully, Bee interjected, realizing the grave danger the teenage boy was getting himself into. Prime would not take it too kindly, knowing that he was the one whom had upset his female and had sent her off running, causing her to get into danger and become injured. Bee could smell the blood on the girl, and even hear her accelerated heart beat knowing that something was obviously wrong, aside from the fact that Optimus was being extremely protective.

The black and yellow mech stepped forward and picked up the boy making his leader set a glare upon him as well. At least a suspicious glare was better than allowing his charge to get killed, Bee mused watching the taller, red and blue mech cautiously.

"Start talking boy," Optimus demanded, though upon feeling a soft butterfly touch to his chest plate, he looked down upon his female with worry.

"J -Just leave him. I want to -to go home a -and change," she said between the shivers that were assailing her body, "My face kinda hurts too, and I think -I think I should put something on it so it wont swell too badly." She tilted her head to look up at his concerned visage, her azure eyes boring into his, pleading with him silently to drop the matter.

What sounded like a deep rumble of displeasure came out of the mech, even as a blast of warm air left the chrome pipes located somewhere behind his back shoulders.

"Fine. I will do as you say Kagome. But know that this is not the end of the matter."

Putting down the alarmed boy, Bee immediately took the girl into his hand as Prime handed her over gently almost as if she were a rare and delicate china doll who might break.

Bumblebee wasn't expecting her to gasp in surprise and suddenly try to hide her near nakedness from him, so seeing her in such a condition made him angrier than he remembered being in a very long time. Although he knew Optimus must have already dealt with the human filth who had done this to her, he couldn't help but want to track them down and deal with them once more. He tried to comfort her by running his finger down her hair as he had seen Prime do many times, and he pressed her up to his chest plate hoping the feel of his spark would make her feel more comfortable and would soothe her embarrassment and unease.

The black and yellow mech also heard Sam's shocked intake of breath, even through Optimus' loud, yet seamless transformation into his alt mode, as he got a brief glimpse of the girl.

She was still shaking slightly, yet the feel of his warm spark must have calmed her, for she suddenly leaned into him and spoke, "Don't worry about it. I think Optimus' punishment was sufficient. You don't have to track anyone down. I doubt that they can even walk…if they're still alive," she said quietly as if trying to soothe his anger. The mech was quite surprised, for she had commented on his unspoken thoughts as if he had relayed them directly to her. Yet before he could ask her how she had known what he was thinking, Prime ordered him to place her inside of his cab.

Just in time too, for they unexpectedly heard the sounds of sirens coming towards them; someone must have called the police.

Bumblebee transformed quickly, beckoning the boy to get in so they could leave, knowing that he was going to have to report everything that had happened and had been said to cause such a problem to the Autobot leader, for she had been left in his care. He felt miserable as it was. Bee knew he should have gone after her sooner, but having a distressed and upset Sam to deal with had taken too much time to track her down properly in the dark. She was so small after all. Not only that, but her signature was extremely difficult to track down, almost as if….as if she had been hiding herself from their senses.

Well whatever the case, he was gonna be in a hell of a lot of trouble. And frankly, he deserved it for failing her.

Speeding away from the scene before the human authorities could arrive, he allowed the boy to speak to him about his repentance at his words, and behavior, while he listened on allowing him to vent his fear and frustration.

This was certainly going to be a long ride home.

A4UA4UA4UA4UA4UA4U

Kagome remained curled up in the warm, front seat of Optimus' cab. Her cheek was throbbing now and she was getting a bit sleepy. Even though her body felt sore, she couldn't help but to rub Optimus' leather seat, feeling his concern, anger, and relief, all through their link.

"I should not have left you," the mech suddenly spoke out gaining her attention. "I should have remained behind, while I had the rest of the Autobots investigate the-"

"Optimus…don't," the miko chided gently. "It -it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have run off like that, and I should have known better than to cut across that dark alleyway like I did"

As he was about to say more she spoke up before he could. "I really don't want to talk about it. I'll be fine. I've had worse injuries."

His motor roared and he accelerated his speed slightly at hearing her say she had had worse injuries. "Kagome!" his deep voice called out in distress at the knowledge.

Realizing how upset he was, feeling it in her very being, the miko quickly amended her hastily spoken statement. "Umm, well I'm okay now, and the past is in the past. Actually, instead of taking me home, why don't we go somewhere else. I -I don't want to be alone. Besides I want to try something. When I was at the hospital the last time, I felt my body begin to heal almost as if on its own. So I think I should attempt-"

"Do not worry so Kagome, I will not leave you. Whatever it is you wish to do…we will do it."

The miko sighed, immediately knowing -and feeling- that he was sincere and would remain with her.

"Arigatou Optimus. Okay so if you would just park somewhere for the night, I can try this healing thing again. Its not like the injuries are too bad or anything, I mean I have had…er…well its just that…" remembering how he felt about her saying she's had worse, the miko caught herself just in time, though was unable to 'play it off' successfully. While it was definitely true, and she had had much worse injuries, this encounter was actually one of the worst and most frightening ones she had ever had; and that truly meant something, for she dealt with frightening looking demons. The priestess was actually surprised she hadn't freaked out or hyperventilated like she had done with everything else that frightened her since Inuyasha's absence. She supposed that now that she had Optimus to call, having someone to protect her, to -to care about her wellbeing once more, had really shaped her up.

Feeling the Autobot drive down towards a spot she already knew well, the usual spot with the lone tree, she began to allow her mind to clear and allowed her miko ki to flow through her body, coming to rest just under her skin. Feeling her link with Optimus, and feeling the strange sensation of their united bond, wondering if it really had anything to do with the Allspark's power, which she supposedly harbored in her body, and which came from his planet, she felt her powers much more strongly.

"Kagome, is everything well?" the mech questioned feeling a surge of her power come forth.

"Hai, I'm good Optimus," she replied even as she was feeling the warm sensation of her ki under her face, bringing the swelling down, and sealing the open wound of a cut. She was quite pleased that she had been able to do this on her own, in fact, it was something she had never been able to control before. Granted, her priestess energy only seemed to lessen the injury, not heal it completely; but it was still something.

She briefly wondered what her feudal friends would think about her new found ability. Sighing with both the ache in her heart that thankfully didn't seem as pronounced as before, and with the fact that she was quite tired and needed to rest, she stretched out on the mech's seat as her eyes began to grow heavy.

"Kagome," Optimus called momentarily bringing her out of her slumber.

"Yes?"

"I will be taking you back to the base with me. Someone will get you a change of clothes. I do not want any of your…neighbors to see you as you are."

"Okay," she agreed sleepily.

"And, you are not going to school tomorrow," he added knowing she might balk at this particular order. Much to his surprise she simply acquiesced while curling up in his seat. He adjusted the temperature in his cab so it would be warm without making her too hot.

Just as he thought she had drifted off to sleep, her breathing and heart beat steady, she surprised him by speaking. "Its only going to be for tomorrow Optimus. And… I want you to tell me about the Primes…so it would be nice if we could spend the entire day together as well. I might want us…to…experiment too," she added the last with a smile to her voice.

Optimus felt his sensors ignite and send little electrical sparks throughout his entire system with what she was suggesting.

"That will be good." the Autobot agreed knowing that he was going to have to be gone for a while. The new human division of the government, Sector 7, was convening within the next few months and he needed to be present while it got off the ground; they had need of his knowledge and experience with the Decepticons, if it was going to be successful. Though, perhaps he could find a way for girl to go along with him. Although, knowing how important her education was at the moment, and her ultimate goal of graduating, the mech wasn't too sure if she would be willing to drop everything and go with him.

He would simply have to ask her tomorrow. She needed her rest & he needed to recharge after a trying day.

He would begin his inquisition on the morrow, and he needed to be fully charged in order to speak to Bumblebee, as well as Sam if need be.

If he found out that the boy was responsible, Optimus was sure he would have to have a serious talk with him. That or simply flick the teenager with one of his fingers until he learned a valuable lesson. Either way, he would not avoid him forever, nor would he allow the girl to sway him to 'let the matter drop.' The mech knew what human males were capable of doing to their women by force. He had pulled up a data search on the subject and was quite appalled at their barbarianism.

Hearing his female suddenly mumble something in her sleep, then begin to rub his seat as if trying to console him, he allowed his mind to rest on the matter, and to be at peace that he still had her by his side. It seemed that even in her sleep she tried to comfort him, he mused with an internal grin.

She was truly a human unlike any other.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Intro of Arcee, alone time, experiment time, talk of the Primes, and going off on his own to Sector 7 for government talks. Well…I think anyway, unless something changes along the way. **

**So please don't forget to REVIEW! **


	14. Ch 14 A new experience AND bodyguard

**Ok guys, yes I disappeared for a while but life happens. And unfortunately fan fiction takes a backseat to most of it. But just to let ya in on a little of whats been going on, I have started college again as a full time and a half student, have a lot to read and write on a weekly basis, I added a part time job to that -though they're giving me more than part time hours- and well….I got engaged to my British boyfriend…YAYAY! **

**So aside from that guys, I have seriously been trying to update at least a chapter from all of my fics and perhaps they have not come out as great as I would have liked them, but I'm trying to get my creative motor up and running after so long, and trying to get some creative juices flowing after such a long drought. **

**So to all of you who have reviewed, (have continually pushed me to update) and who have stuck with me and this fic thus far, I sincerely appreciate you guys. *Hugs and high-fives all around.* Thanks guys! **

**Enjoy this un-betad chap and please don't be too harsh on me if these chaps are a bit off and not as well thought out. I didn't forget you…or my fics ;0) Hopefully next time wont be too far off…**_**and**_** they'll be a better read. **

* * *

**Last time…**

Hearing his female suddenly mumble something in her sleep, then begin to rub his seat as if trying to console him, he allowed his mind to rest on the matter, and to be at peace that he still had her by his side. It seemed that even in her sleep she tried to comfort him, he mused with an internal grin.

She was truly a human unlike any other.

* * *

**Ch. 14 A new experience AND bodyguard**

The next few days were spent in endless tales, each exchanging a story of their past, or in Kagome's case history, as it were.

Optimus -being overly protective after her 'incident,' as she came to refer to it- seemed to lighten up just a bit as things appeared to go back to normal…or as normal as one could get, seeing as she was now officially dating a giant alien robot.

She had pretty much healed, only slight visible scars still evident of her attack, and had gone back to school. Kagome had all but avoided Sam like the plague, dodging and weaving whenever he came too close, and after school was able to jump into the mech's cab with no problem -not like Bumblebee could really say anything about it.

So they had spent their days talking, driving, and well now here they were back in what she now came to know as Sam's first little make-out spot beneath the lone tree in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully, it seemed the other Autobots had not begrudged her monopolizing their leaders time, nor had she seen them since the red and blue mech was suddenly attached…er…or rather mechanically altered to her hip, Kagome mused with a bit of an internal snicker.

She really was dying to meet this new addition to the Autobots. Optimus had said very little about the new arrival, and in fact, seemed to not want to discuss anything that had to do with the rest of the Autobots; which to her way of thinking was rather well and good, for she didn't really want to talk about them either. The miko wanted the 'transformer' all to herself and wanted to learn more about him as time past.

As she sat upon Optimus' hand -for whenever they were alone he would usually be in his bi-pedal state- she looked at the stars and contemplated the interesting tales about the first, original Primes. While neither of them could pinpoint the exact cause of her 'hearing voices,' or their strange unprecedented connection, she knew that somehow they had to be involved and perhaps even the ones to cause such a thing to happen. Even if she wasn't too sure what to liken this beings to, or if they were kami's of a sort, she supposed that since they had such a deep connection with the Allspark -which was a part of her- that they had somehow made a connection with her as well.

Yet…she hadn't been hearing strange voices, nor feeling anything too out of the ordinary l when she touched the Peterbuilt Autobot lately…aside from feeling a deep bond and occasionally, his emotions.

In fact, she was squirming in his hand a bit, for right now, it seemed that both thought that this beautiful star filled night, was the perfect opportunity to erm…'experiment.'

Well not only that, but somehow it seemed that his spark was calling out to her, entreating her to fill its aching loneliness and to merge her own life force with its own. How could she possibly resist a call like that?

Frankly, she couldn't.

"Optimus…" she began.

"You need not ask Kagome," he answered immediately, before fully hearing her question.

She blushed as he brought her closer to his chest, even going as far as to set aside his chest plate to reveal his already brightly burning spark. "What is it you wish to do?" he questioned as all she could do was stare, entranced with the way the fire of his life force jumped and was so easily enflamed as she stretched out her hand towards the energy that called to her.

"I…"

She allowed herself to simply infuse her hands with her own power and brought them forward to press against him before speaking any further.

Instantly feeling the connection, they both shuddered with the feel of being so intimate with another being; a connection that went far beyond a simple physical relation. But…there still seemed to be something missing as her body began to shudder and heat began to pool deep within her belly, going lower until she felt as if her body was going to burst with what she could only assume was an orgasm.

Kagome felt as if he was suddenly looking up some information on the internet or something, for his eyes abruptly deemed and he was rather still while he gathered whatever data he was looking for. Then, just as she was going to ask him what he was doing, he began to pass one of his large fingers over her back slowly, then he passed it over her head, then softly over her breasts and down the front of her body, carefully feeling her every curve.

The feeling was not uncomfortable and frankly, it kind of only turned her on all the more, and she moaned slightly while he felt her body tenderly. It was obvious that what he was doing to her didn't come naturally for him, but she felt even more desired with the fact that he was trying to please her in some way, a way that was at least natural for her.

The miko heard the great being groan lowly, while his motor seemed to growl deeply.

Kagome couldn't help but to think of how though it was rather pleasant to her flesh and to well…his metallic body, it was still a bit awkward and not at all the same as she couldn't even kiss him, nor hug him. All she could do was remain in his hand or move around on his massive chest.

She…she wanted more.

The sudden realization made her unexpectedly pull back and away from the Autobot.

"What…what is wrong?" Optimus questioned immediately knowing something was the matter with the young woman he held in his palm.

"I…its just that…" She let out a breath not really wanting to hurt his feelings and trying to find a way to word what she was thinking.

"You can tell me anything Kagome," he prompted hearing her heart begin to slow down to a more normal level.

"Well, I think I just need you to…I don't know…it would be nice if you would be smaller, you know like me. I -I just want to be able to touch you, to hug you, and kiss you, to be able to just…" she huffed in exasperation not knowing if she was even being clear about what she wanted.

"I understand," he answered knowing what she was trying to say. It was a natural reaction of course, to want someone who was more…human. She was an organic after all and so much smaller than that of his great physical size.

"I'm sorry Optimus, but don't get me wrong," she said immediately as he began to put her back down upon the ground. "I still want you…a-and I'm attracted to you, its just that it frustrates me to think I'll never be able to even give you a simple embrace. And you'll never be able to, you know, really touch me with both your hands or anything."

The young miko looked up at him as she spoke trying to gauge his feelings and his reaction to her words, afraid that he would decide to bring their relationship to an end because of their differences. But that's what she loved about him, he was just so unique…and beautiful on the inside as well as the outside, she thought apprehensively kicking a rock in her unease and hearing it clank against his own metal foot.

"Kagome," the mech began, "if that is what you require…what you desire, then I will attempt to find a way to accommodate you and be all that you wish of me."

"No. I…" The miko hesitated unsure of what she really wanted. She didn't want to make him feel as if he had to change…because of her. This was an 'odd' relationship and one she was apparently going to have to get used to, his size included. They were just going to have to work at it, to find a way to be together -physically- as best they could.

"No, forget I said anything Optimus," the young miko finally answered. "I want to be with you no matter how dif -different we are. We'll figure it out, it's the connection that we have that counts."

She lifted her face to look at the gentle giant before her wondering how such a being who had witnessed so much destruction and heartache could still be so full of love and tenderness. He was truly one of a kind not only upon this planet, but upon so many others as well, of this she was sure.

"Kagome," Optimus began, searching her enchanting face for any sign of regret or sadness, for any sign that she did not truly wish to be with him as he was. Yet, the only thing he found was her eyes, her wondrous blue eyes looking at him with so much love and awe that he felt his spark lurch with the very look.

He had never seen another being look at him the way she now was. While it was a bit disconcerting, something he was not used to seeing in so many millennia, it was also quite powerful and filled him with an inexplicable joy.

The mech did not need their connection to know that she trusted him, valued him as he was, and above all felt a true desire to be with him.

"Optimus," Kagome countered seeing as how he had not continued with what he was going to say. "I, umm, I really like it when you say my name you know," the miko thought to add shyly.

He laughed deeply.

The young woman's heart began to respond to his masculinity, to his laughter, as his mouth plate slanted sideways with what otherwise would be known as a satisfied male smirk.

"I see Ka-go-me," he answered while slowly emphasizing her name in his deep baritone.

She shivered. He was being so unfair, the miko thought with a bit of humor. Suddenly wanting to do something fun with him, she suggested they go for a drive.

* * *

Speeding down the highway at over 100 miles per hour was Kagome's idea of fun. While she would have otherwise thought about her safety, being with Optimus, she knew she was safer than she could ever be with anyone else.

She laughed freely and squealed excitedly as he suddenly skidded to a stop, his tires sending smoke into the air from the sudden breaking, transformed into his larger size, then held her in his hand all in the blink of an eye while smiling…or as close as a mechanical alien being could smile.

Kagome felt an intense exhilaration rush through her veins, a feeling she had not experienced in so long, and one she had truly missed it.

"Optimus!" the miko squealed with laughter as she sat in his hand, her heart pounding a mile a minute. "I missed the excitement that didn't consist of my near death or dismemberment," she said trying to gather enough breath to speak in between her laughter.

His smile vanished. Truly she had seen this "excitement" while with him and the other Autobots. Much too excitement for her young life, he mused with an internal scowl. She had already been in the hospital, nearly raped, and so much other danger just by being around his kind.

He supposed it couldn't be helped since the spark was a part of her, and the Decepticons seemed to be naturally attracted to her signature even without knowing she was now under the Autobots protection….under his protection.

"Optimus," Kagome began intent on finding out why he went so serious all of a sudden, why he seemed so pensive and no longer seemed to be smiling along with her. Yet just as she had spoken his name, she heard what she had come to know as a signal from one of the Autobots.

After quickly receiving the transmission, the miko noticing the way his eyes dimmed and that he simply complied with an "acknowledged" before transforming back into his very large alt mode, immediately knew that something was wrong.

Knowing that the Decepticons were most likely behind whatever had happened, the young woman spoke no more and quickly jumped into his warm cab as he sped down the highway back to their temporary base.

"Two of my Autobots just had an encounter with the Decepticons who seemed to be looking for something important, something they were unable to find," Optimus finally supplied after riding in silence for several minutes.

"I believe Kagome, that they were looking for you. It is time to introduce you to your new protector while I am away; it is time to introduce you to Arcee."


	15. Ch 15 Our seperate ways for now

**Hey guys, I haven't abandoned this fic, or any other of my fic's. Life just happens, working full time and attending school full time while planning a wedding is just a lot. I love writing, I just need to get back in the flow of things, my classes don't start for another week or so and I'm actually looking for a new job at the moment (yeah jobless) so this gives me time to write to my hearts content right now. Awesome. Hope to try to update more regularly and way sooner than this, but no promises. Though I wont forget about any of my fic's…I like them too much lol. **

**And thanks to all of you who have continued to review and continued to rant and rave and push to have this and other of my fic's updated. I do read all of your reviews, unfortunately I just don't have the time to respond to them all. Yes that means you **_**Fluffywhitefox. **_**So how bout I dedicate this one to you….enjoy. **

* * *

**Ch. 15 Our separate ways -for now**

He was leaving.

She couldn't believe it, he was leaving her. Her depression wanted to rear its ugly head, her desolation and fear of being left alone, abandoned once more, rose to the forefront of her mind.

Yet, Kagome knew he would be coming back, he was only going away for a time, then he would be returning to her, he had promised.

There was really nothing she could say, he had to go and start this special government group, they needed his knowledge on the matter and his expertise.

Why was it then that she couldn't seem to get the feeling of being left behind, of being unneeded out of her mind? Didn't she too have powers that could easily destroy the Decepticons? Why was it then that she was not being allowed to come?

The miko sighed. She couldn't be so forlorn or wave off Optimus in this type of mood, he wouldn't want to leave her then. She already saw his expression as he no doubt felt everything she was experiencing and feeling through their link. She supposed she couldn't be thinking this way, he was after all, the real expert. He knew what the Decepticons were like, what they wanted, and every detail of their power and weaponry no doubt.

She sighed once more garnering the attention of the ever observant Bumblebee who would also be staying behind with the boy Sam.

Ugh, Sam.

Kagome rubbed her temples remembering the American boy and how he had talked about the government group in detail with Optimus, reminding him of how he and Mikaela had been captured by some "annoying man" that was part of this top secret group. Ugh, he had gone on for some time, while Optimus and the rest humored him, no doubt already having heard the story several times, _and _since it seems they had all been there as well, they only nodded.

Except, she could feel Bumblebee's curiosity…and his question before he even asked it.

"I'll be alright Bumblebee don't worry about me, I've been through worse, and definitely been left behind many times."

_Inuyasha was a baka, _she thought to herself with a small frown remembering all the times he had left her behind saying she was too weak and would only get in his way. Though, she really knew he only did it because he was worried that she would get hurt.

The yellow and black Autobot's radio whined giving her an answer in some strange voice that did not belong to him, "Don't worry…he'll be back…we'll all be back, right after this."

The miko smiled as best she could knowing he was only trying to soothe her worries. Although she knew she would be ok without the Autobot leader for some time, she still worried unduly.

"Kagome," he called to her then while standing with his hands on his "hips" right outside of the hanger. She supposed it was officially time to say goodbye so she made her way towards him a bit forlorn, her eyes trained upon her shoes as she walked.

"I do not wish to leave you but-" he began before Kagome interrupted him.

"I know Optimus, and…its ok, really. I know you don't want to leave me, I feel it," she said while placing her hand upon her heart and looking up into his eyes, her neck craned as she locked eyes with his.

His blue optics focused on hers while he placed his hand upon the ground and gently lifted her as she jumped on. "You will be protected, this I promise. You should get to know the other Autobots as well, Arcee in particular," he suggested pointedly.

The young woman nodded trying to hug him as best she could, while hearing his gentle voice thrum through her body as he continued. "Besides, I wish to work on something while away from you…it is…a surprise," he added with a bit of uneasy excitement to his voice with whatever he was planning.

She smiled, feeling his anticipation going through her very own being as if it were her own. "Alright," she answered, "I look forward to whatever you've got planned ."

His bright blue eyes blinked every so slowly, the sound of metal soothing to her ears, and if she didn't know any better it seemed as if he wanted to kiss her. If he would have been human she would have already pressed herself further into him.

Hmm…what if…? She bent closer to the metal being, lifted her face to him, then ever so slowly…

"Damn, why don't ya guys just get a room man! Seriously the sexual tension between you two is outrageous!" Sideswipe exclaimed standing close to the two with his metal silver arms crossed in exasperation. Those two were just like all those human teenagers he had looked up on the internet upon coming to earth.

"Sideswipe!" Optimus boomed his silver eyebrows slanting down while he eyed the mech with something akin to embarrassment, frustration, and just plain anger.

Kagome sighed.

Looking at the cocky mech who had a smile plastered on his face as he looked at them, made her roll her eyes. Though feeling Optimus feelings of anger and frustration go through her very own ki made her pat his hand gently.

"Its alright, I await that surprise when you return Optimus and perhaps….we can even rent a whole place, just for the two of us," she added with a wink of conspiracy and a smile.

Their goodbye did not last long as the rest of the Autobots, whom were also going, made there way out of the hanger and transformed into their chosen vehicle. She waved her goodbye to the Autobot leader as he led the procession down the narrow dirt road, with only Bumblebee, Arcee, and Ironhide beside her.

They were all being left behind, only for Bumblebee and Ironhide to join him at a later time.

She tried not to let her tears show as she sniffed inconspicuously.

* * *

The next few days felt as one big blur. She went back to school, put up with the stares and whispers once again, and got to know Arcee as much as she could. They talked and chatted abut anything and everything, though Kagome always refused to ride the motorcycle. It was just too strange, knowing that her butt was right on top of a part of the robot. I mean not only could Arcee transform into one motorcycle but three. It was like a duplication effect the miko just didn't understand; they were all still the same being weren't they?

Bumblee was hardly around and Kagome usually only got to see him when Sam and Mikaela were coming out of school and getting into the car.

Sam was also more quiet, and even what seemed more careful around her, and would hardly speak to her at all anymore. Mikaela remained friendly and chatty, while Trent and his buddies eyed her closely and spoke about her behind her back, and on occasion even within her hearing range.

The young woman couldn't help but feel lonely.

Even Ironhide, while still friendly and a bit terse at times spoke to her, he was almost always busy with one thing or another.

She no longer wanted to take her depression pills, that she had decided on already, so there was nothing else to do but deal with her loneliness, perhaps find something productive to do while Optimus and the others were away.

But….what?

* * *

Getting a ride from a subdued and nervous Sam down to the hanger today was perhaps not her best idea yet. They weren't "friends" exactly, especially after the way he had talked to her last, but they weren't enemies either. The miko needed his background information on how the Autobots had arrived on earth. Oh she had heard the tales from some of the Autobots themselves, but she was more than curious as how they had been called….or summoned.

Kagome had gotten into her head that perhaps, somehow, _she_ could call a few more 'good guys' to their side. She had the Allspark within her after all, or was merged with it you could say, so perhaps she could _draw_ more Autobots to Earth.

There was the chance that this could easily fail though, for what if she accidentally "called" other bots and they weren't part of the good guys?

Or, if she didn't go as far as to try to summon them, perhaps she could even fix some? Well, at least one in particular she had heard so much about. One who did not survive the first round of attacks while trying to gain the Allspark. Sam had talked animatedly about that time in his life, the time where he got to "save the world" with no real thanks for all he had done.

"I mean really, there were so many of them and they were everywhere, you should have seen them. Well Bumblebee was in pretty bad shape, and I was definitely scared shitless by Megatron, I mean come on who wouldn't. You would have probably been, you know, real scared and all, even with your powers or whatever. Still there was just a few of us and we won. It was awesome, too bad there's still a lot of them left though."

She nodded while he kept chatting, lost in his memories.

She already knew they were seriously outnumbered by all of the Decepticons, and even though everything seemed quiet now, it would not always be the case. She could run into them at any moment…even if Arcee was always around her.

Besides, she and Sam were getting close to graduation now and since Sam was planning on leaving to college in another far away town within the next few weeks, the priestess wondered if Bumblebee would be going with him. And if he did, that would make one less Autobot; one less for their team.

The young woman continued to wonder silently beside the boy as he kept up with his story.

If Bumblebee wasn't going to be around as much anymore…would the American boy tell her where they left the other bot, the one they had lost to Megatron, the one named Jazz?

She would seriously have to learn more, get as much information as she could out of Sam and the rest of the Autobots and use her instincts when it came to her own energy.

The priestess was a little bit impulsive at times, she had learned quite a bit of that from Inuyasha, but she just couldn't afford any mistakes when it came to something this important.

Her thoughts had taken her too far and before she knew it they had arrived at the hanger, Sam now looking at her as if she just might shift into one of the Decepticons. Why hadn't she just ridden Arcee? she wondered. She rubbed her temples the feeling of a migraine coming on strong. Kagome knew she could do this, she just needed to get inside and get him to talk about what she wanted, then, it would be over.

She inhaled silently before speaking. "Sam," she began not really looking at him but more in the general direction of the large doors that led outside as she walked over to one of the only couches in the room. "Will you share something with me?"

Their talk didn't take as long as she thought, the boy preferring to get it over and done with and leaving with Bumblebee as soon as possible. The miko knew that eventually she would have to kind of, sort of, forgive him and eventually make friends with him once more. That's if she wanted to work around him again without feeling awkward all the time. After all, she constantly forgave Inuyasha even after all the stupid, rude, and mean things he had done and said to her. Going back to usual with the nervous boy shouldn't be too difficult.

Perhaps tomorrow she would lighten up on him and talk to him the way she had done before.

Kagome wasn't going to start now though, he had already left. But, she had gotten the information she wanted and tomorrow she would be making a little visit to a non-assuming government storage and warehouse site.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" the metal being questioned in unease, her blue eyes wide with surprise.

"It shouldn't be too difficult to bring him back here would it?" the miko answered with a question of her own.

"But what if they don't give him to me? I'm not Optimus remember? Surely they'd want to know why. Not all the humans are to be trusted and the soldiers will be on their guard. I don't believe it's-"

"Arcee, we are going to do this," Kagome stated firmly, a look in her eye that said she was going to do it with or without her, leaving no room for argument. "Besides, more than likely there wont be too many people there to ask questions. These huge warehouses usually don't have a large amount of personnel working there, especially if they don't want to attract attention to it. Its supposed to be full of junk, old metal that was once used on cargo planes and war ships right? Think about it Arcee, if this doesn't work we'll have nothing to loose, but if it does…."

The small smile the female Autobot gave her made goosebumps of anticipation rise on her skin.

Kagome was going on a new adventure. She too smiled sweetly.

0000000000000000000000000000

**I apologize if it came out kinda funny or doesn't flow too well, trying to get back into the "game" and remember how to write lol. So please take it easy on me.**

**And Yes I'm already working on the next chapter don't worry….I cant have the nice baritone Autobot leader gone too long from the story, so how's about my great and awesome readers review this chap…pretty pretty please?**


	16. Ch 16 The experiment

**Hey guys, I'm back. Didn't disappear nor have I forgotten about this fic. So here's another update for your reading enjoyment. Tried to get back on the writing wagon once again and get the creative juices flowing. So hopefully this chappy came out better than the last. **

* * *

**Last time...**

"Arcee, we are going to do this," Kagome stated firmly, a look in her eye that said she was going to do it with or without her, leaving no room for argument. "Besides, more than likely there wont be too many people there to ask questions. These huge warehouses usually don't have a large amount of personnel working there, especially if they don't want to attract attention to it. Its supposed to be full of junk, old metal that was once used on cargo planes and war ships right? Think about it Arcee, if this doesn't work we'll have nothing to loose, but if it does…."

The small smile the female Autobot gave her made goosebumps of anticipation rise on her skin.

Kagome was going on a new adventure. She too smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Ch. 16 The experiment**

The miko's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her breathing low and steady as she inhaled through her nose as best she could. She had never anticipated this many soldiers would be milling around a warehouse meant to keep junk, and she needed to remain as quiet and as still as possible. Any movement or any sound and they would surely find her.

Once arriving with Arcee -and having ridden the motorcycle to their intended destination even after protesting and claiming she would rather ride a taxi- she had told the Autobot to remain outside, to look like she belonged in the sparsely filled parking lot.

Finding her way inside was not as easy as she had originally imagined. The place seemed pretty fortified, camera's and lights almost everywhere. Good thing that there wasn't a guard outside the front doors but they did seem to be walking around everywhere, the guns in their holsters looking rather intimidating.

With a little help from Arcee, Kagome had been able to crawl through a small hole the 'bot had made at the western most corner of the warehouse. Walking around inside the place was no easy feat; it was huge, everything with a place and a code, with a number marking what seemed like endless rows of crates. She only wondered how she would come to find the parts of that one Autobot, the one named Jazz. Was there a special code for alien robots? She wondered in frustration.

Having nearly alerted the soldiers to her presence while bumping into unforeseen things in the bit of darkened shadows of the place, she was only too grateful there were plenty of places to hide amid the boxes, crates, and broken parts. The light was dim and while she was sure she could have used Inuyasha's or Shippou's enhanced eyesight at the moment, now was not a time to think about her feudal family and the many memories their mere name invoked. She would have to find a way to get herself out of this mess _with _the Autobot's metallic parts in tow….though she already knew she would need Arcee's help for that.

Breathing in slowly, and able to get her racing heart back into its normal rhythmic pattern, she continued her search once the armed men returned to their watch, hopefully in another part of the warehouse.

Having spent -what seemed like an eternity to the priestess- combing through the rows and racks for any sign of the robot, she finally spotted an interesting crate, one which seemed to be shaped into something that resembled a coffin….a very large coffin.

She sighed with relief…at last, she had found him.

* * *

Optimus couldn't believe the lack of common sense in these humans. Were they not supposed to be some of the more intelligent ones? Were these the organics who ran this part of the world, this -this country? He touched the side of his head, asking Primus for patience. He did not want to be here, wasting his time explaining over and over again as they refused to listen to his instruction. He wanted to be with the girl, with Kagome.

Ratchet seemed to sense his mood as he took over the explanation for some time. Being able to talk to Ironhide about her welfare later would ease him for some time. He couldn't believe how much he found himself wanting to be by her side, to never leave her. He wondered if he would forever think about her. He knew her life would end soon, yet Optimus couldn't find it within himself to be angry about their short time together. On the contrary he would relish it, and her, for as long as he could.

Bumblebee had already informed him that Sam was getting ready to leave in just a couple of weeks and the mech had complained grievously about not wanting to be left behind, but he assured Optimus that Sam would no doubt take him along to this college he spoke of. Optimus wanted to get back before Sam left for his new school, and while it seemed the boy wanted to be as far away from them as possible to live out his own life, perhaps it would not be such a bad thing after all. With Sam being gone, Kagome would allow Mikaela to become a closer friend and have one of her own kind to keep her company. Although, he and the boy still had much to talk about before he left.

Going back to the discussion at hand, Optimus relinquished his thoughts on the humans he had come to care about and instead focused on the ones he now knew he disliked immensely. The scowl on his face soon showed his intent. He was immensely relieved he would soon be returning to his female.

* * *

Getting the pieces of the silver being known as Jazz back into their own large warehouse known as their "headquarters" was no easy feat. It took several carefully planned trips but it was eventually accomplished right before daylight, leaving the drained miko to contemplate her actions and the danger she had not only put herself in, but Arcee as well.

Needless to say, it was done now and there was no going back. She watched his parts in fascination hoping that no other Autobot would come check up on them today and she and Arcee would be left alone. After all, how could she possibly explain this to them? She couldn't just say she had wanted to experiment on their lifeless friend, and perhaps see if anything really came of it, and that's why she had broken into a government facility and stolen his body.

Ugh, definitely not. That sounded horrible, even in her own mind. She rubbed her temples. The priestess was exhausted from the nights adventure and hadn't slept for over 24 hours now. Her stomach seemed to be demanding breakfast as well as it rumbled loudly making her blush even if no one was around. The pink motorcycle had left rather quickly some time ago saying she had to patrol the area around their safe house, yet Kagome had a feeling she had only used that as an excuse to not be in the same area as the mangled body parts of her once old friend.

The young woman couldn't blame her really, but now she was left alone and really had no idea what she was going to do. She supposed breakfast was in order and she couldn't do much on an empty stomach. Having her backpack with her, she withdrew the ever old cup of ramen and stared at it for a second or two. She had forgotten she had even put that in there. Kagome couldn't think of the last time she had had ramen, or of when she actually had to carry it around in another backpack not unlike her old tattered yellow one. She supposed it had to have been back in feudal Japan while she was traveling with Inuyasha and the rest of her family.

A lump rose in her throat unwillingly as she simply held it in her hand and stared at it as if it was a long lost friend. She knew this was Inuyashas' favorite food and he no doubt missed it very much. He -he probably missed _her _very much, just as she gravely missed all of them.

She hugged the cup to her chest.

The miko didn't want the tears to return, nor the sadness of her loss, but now, as she held the cup of ramen and looked at the lifeless body of the mechanical being who she knew meant so much to Optimus and to the rest of the Autobots, she couldn't help the flow of tears that began to leave a warm path down her cheeks.

The tears soon turned to sobs as she remembered every smile, every word spoken, every trial and victory they had shared. She couldn't forget any of them. No, she _wouldn't _forget them, even if she now had the Autobots.

Kagome seemed to cry all the harder as she saw the broken body of Jazz lying on the hard ground, his eyes dark and unseeing, his remains broken. What had she been thinking? She couldn't bring him back to life. She couldn't experiment with him like he was some sort of broken electronic device. He was a loved one lost to this war, someone with whom they had shared so much camaraderie for more lifetimes than she could ever know.

Her heart felt overwhelmed. She had only wanted to restore his life to him. And now, because of her foolishness and thoughtless act, they would have to return his parts to where they had found them, lifeless. The raven haired woman had only wanted to -to….she could hardly even see now through all of her tears.

Something shook.

The movement startled her so violently and so suddenly that she ceased her crying almost immediately.

Trying to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand the miko knew she had not imagined what she had just seen. Had he….hadn't he just-

There it was again!

The broken Autobot had jerked.

She couldn't believe it. Rushing over to his prone metallic body, there seemed to be no sign of life. His spark still remained darkened and cold. The lower half of his body had not moved but she had seen a shudder go through his upper half.

The priestess knew she hadn't imagined. Touching his cold metal, she couldn't understand why and how he had moved. Was is something she had done?

She shook him slightly. Nothing happened.

Was it, could it have been because she had projected her emotional state somehow, or because she was crying? What if, what if she could somehow project her purifying power into his spark, and also place all her energy, all of her emotion into wanting him to live once more.

She was desperate and the miko knew she would try anything at this point. She wouldn't allow any of the Autobots to take Jazz back broken and lifeless, it would be unbearable to know that they would never look at her the same, knowing that she had tried to experiment on their friend.

She was combined with the Allspark after all….wasn't she? So if the Allspark gave life, then…didn't that mean that she could as well? Well, in theory anyway.

The young woman rested on her knees besides the broken bot contemplating for a second or two. She knew that the longer she thought about it, the more complicated it seemed to be getting. So there really was nothing else _to _do. She knew she needed to completely dive in before the fear of what could happen completely overwhelmed her.

Placing her hands gently over the darkened area that had once housed his spark, his very life force, she closed her eyes in total concentration and surrender, unaware of the commotion that was beginning to ensue not far outside their hanger.

Clearing her mind, the young woman began to focus her energy and her holy power into her hands. A small glow began to appear on her palms, but she didn't feel the kind of intensity she knew she needed in order for it to have a greater impact.

Kagome didn't feel very powerful at the moment, nor like some great priestess who had fought Naraku and won. She frowned. That name alone made her muscles tighten and her chest ache with anger, and with an overwhelming sadness. That was what had sealed the well after all, their battle ending, the Shikon no Tama returning to her body. In essence, the end of Naraku.

The miko could no longer keep her mind clear, images of her time in feudal Japan bombarded her mind, mingling with those of Optimus and his own loss, images of the past and of the present setting her heart racing.

It almost seemed impossible to keep both separate, her life then, her life now.

She began to cry, the ache and the anguish too much for her. The doubt about being able to bring this Autobot back to life all but consuming her. What had she done? How would she explain?

Unbeknownst to the young priestess, the glow in her hands began to increase while the noisy uproar outside began to thunder.

Kagome felt herself swimming in emotions, and just when she thought she could take no more, the glow surrounding her hands exploded bathing the entire place with its warm light. Its brightness shone through each window for all to see. She felt herself as light as a feather, almost as if her body were no longer hers. Her desire to give something back to Optimus, to the being she cared about most deeply, overpowered all other thoughts.

The young woman's eyes began to close slowly, softly, her mind and body finally at rest knowing she had done all she could. Even though she felt a strange sense of concern and alarm within the recesses of her mind, the priestess paid it no heed, allowing her mind to simply grow dim then cease its thoughts entirely.

* * *

Kagome began to open her eyes slowly, blinking heavily as she tried to get her mind to focus its efforts on such a simple endeavor. The ceiling, with its heavy steal frame and spider web covered rafters met her gave before the glowing blue optics of a large alien being centered on her own azure.

He looked down upon her while she stared back in some displeasure when something dawned on her.

"Really? Again? I've definitely got to get stronger. I hate waking up like this," she spoke in annoyance, her voice raspy with disuse. "It's really getting old now," she added as an afterthought.

Kagome hated waking up on some table, or bed, or even the floor, after having passed out from having used up all of her energy. And now it seemed that she was once again lying on the medics examining table upon some soft blankets and pillows, which she truly disliked.

"It is good that you wish to strengthen yourself, though I do not wish to see you harm yourself in the process," the large being responded while checking her vital signs to see if all was normal. He was extremely glad and quite relieved to see that she was finally awake and by the sound of it, back to her normal self.

"Indeed," added the yellow truck that stood not far from the girl. "You were beginning to worry me. Though only a little, you've proven yourself to be quite strong ever since I've known you."

The young woman managed to sit up with a slight smile for the flattering remark, though not before she felt her body protest heavily, her bones cracking and her back popping with the action. Somehow she managed to stand upon her feet stretching out all of the kinks and strain. She needed to get everything straight in her mind, and she needed answers, so she was only too glad Optimus and Ratchet were with her.

And just as she was about to ask questions, it seemed that the reason she had succumbed to darkness in the first place, the reason why she had completely drained herself of all of her energy while trying to accomplish a feat she was never even sure she could achieve, came rushing back into her mind like a train off its rails nearly knocking her back down.

Her eyes widened and her holy ki crackled around her unexpectedly, the intensity of the situation she now found herself in mounting heavily upon her heart.

"What have I done?" she questioned almost in agony, avoiding the eyes of the one whom she cared for, not being brave enough to see the sorrow she had caused him.

"Kagome," Optimus answered, softly, caringly. "We have much to discuss, yet perhaps you don't understand the-"

"Yo, Optimus, don't give the girl a hard time. She done good. Damn good."

The deeply masculine and American sounding voice soon cut off the Autobot leader and his quiet explanation, making the human woman start with surprise.

"Sorry Optimus, but the stubborn mech wanted me to wheel him in here," explained Ironhide huffily making the intricate spheres beside his head turn and lock. "He didn't want to be left out of the discussion, _and _he wanted Ratchet to hurry, he still needs plenty of fixing until he's able to run."

Kagome's heart nearly exploded with the vision that stood not far from her; well technically sat on some strong metal table made for checking under vehicles.

"Ah -are you…you're Jazz!" she exclaimed in awe and excitement.

"Sure am shorty," he replied with a wink of one optic and an expression that mimicked a famous rappers pose.

Kagome had done it, she had been able to bring Optimus' first lieutenant back to life.

She couldn't believe it.

She had finally done something right.

* * *

**Thank you for all of your great reviews…. we're getting sooooo close to the 500 review mark! YAY! Thanks so much guys and please continue to let me know what you think. Till next time….oh and maybe in the near future Kagome might be visited by someone from her past, someone from the anime. ;0)**


	17. Ch 17 New things

**Sorry guys for taking so long with the update but lots of stuff going on in my personal life and writing had to take a backset. Lets just say that I've been married for almost a whole month now! Yes my wedding, honeymoon, preparations etc. was going on so had to postpone the fics for a bit. But now I'm back and hopefully I can start with more regular updates. So hope u enjoy the newest chap!**

**And thanks to everyone whose congratulated me on my upcoming wedding!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

"Ah -are you…you're Jazz!" she exclaimed in awe and excitement.

"Sure am shorty," he replied with a wink of one optic and an expression that mimicked a famous rappers pose.

Kagome had done it, she had been able to bring Optimus' first lieutenant back to life.

She couldn't believe it.

She had finally done something right.

* * *

**Ch. 17 New Things**

The days that followed were still full of wonder and awe. Kagome still couldn't believe she had had the power to give life to one of this mechanical beings. She only wondered if she'd be able to do something this powerful again if the opportunity arose. She wasn't even sure how she did it in the first place, perhaps if she….

"What's the matter shorty?" questioned the very being whom her thoughts were centered on.

The miko looked up from the school book she was pretending to study, surprised to find _she _was the one being studied at the moment. The blue optics of the Autobot were transfixed upon her prone form as she lay on the carpet, waiting for an answer.

"Nothings the matter," she answered with a wave of her hand still smiling over the way he had taken on to calling her shorty. "I was just thinking about all that's happened lately."

"Yeah, ya still surprised as hell I take it," the mech said with a smirk, his deep voice taking on a warm tone.

"Well…aren't you?" she questioned in response and with an upraised brow wondering how easily he had transitioned back into a normal routine, as he hadn't just been brought back to life but days before.

Just before they could continue their banter, she felt the presence of the red and blue being, his love and concern for her radiating off of him in warm waves. Optimus' eyes immediately fell upon her, almost as if checking to make sure everything was alright with her, before speaking to those in the hanger.

"We will be leaving to China soon," he began, looking at the larger group of Autobots that were now under his leadership. Skids and Mudflap, otherwise knows as the "twins" were also present, having felt the power Kagome had produced when she had revived Jazz. They had been drawn to her energy and were eventually reunited with the rest of the remaining Autobots. They too were walking in, arguing about who knows what again, making Optimus shake his head in exasperation and Ironhide hit one to get him to shut up. Bumblebee was the only one missing as he was currently stationed in the human boy's garage, hoping he would be taken along to Sam's new school.

"After leaving China however, we will be making a stop in Tokyo," the Autobot leader informed them watching the human girl closely, knowing that perhaps she might want to go along with him. She _had_ said she hadn't seen her family in quite some time.

"We have a full schedule," Optimus continued not allowing for any complaints or arguments until he was done speaking, "For after this mission, we are to make a stop at the NEST headquarters in Diego Garcia as well. I have been given information that would require Skids and Mudflap to receive an upgrade," Optimus added hoping the two would stop bickering.

"Hell yeah, they need it," Sideswipe added looking at the strange model they had chosen to emulate.

"Why would you even choose the oldest piece of shit ice cream truck you could find?" added Jazz waving his arm up and down as if showcasing what he meant. "I'm sure that's gonna scare the shit outta the Decepticons," he said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Ya'll shut up, ya'll don't know what the hell you're talking about. Besides it was Skids who decided to copy the first damn thing he saw. It's his fault we look like this here," Mudflap complained pointing to himself.

"Now just wait a second here. It was Mudflap who decided to hurry us up and just copy whatever the hell was just parked there," argued Skids upset he had been blamed for their current "model" catastrophe.

"Its all good Optimus," Sideswipe added joining in and ignoring the twins, "maybe I'll find myself a good Japanese woman too while I'm over there," he said with a perverted smirk and a wink of his eye, watching the way the human girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Enough!" Optimus boomed, placing his fingers upon the side of his head, his sensitive wiring making it seem as if he could get a headache, something he knew to be impossible.

Feeling the way the girl suddenly flared her aura, her soothing pink light gaining everyone's attention and also making them calm and quiet, the Autobot leader knew he would have to thank her later. A very pleasant task indeed.

"When are you leaving?" she asked quietly looking up at him expectantly.

"In two weeks time, enough time for you to be finished with your studies and your school," he answered while everyone looked on with interest.

Kagome wasn't sure why it mattered that she be done with her classes, but she supposed it would be easier to leave her behind with less supervision this way. She didn't know why he would want to go to Japan, but she guessed it really didn't make a difference after all. She wasn't going.

"I wanted to know if you would like to join us Kagome," the red and blue mech questioned, watching the way the girl's interest suddenly perked up.

"What? Really? You want me to go?" the miko asked in undisguised excitement.

Jazz interrupted the one-sided conversation before it could continue. "Are you seriously gonna let her come along? She could get hurt!" he exclaimed unexpectedly.

"If she so wishes," Optimus replied with a look at the girl in question, though feeling a bit irritated that the bot had even spoken up for her in such a way, as if he would ever let any harm come to her. If he was asking, that meant that she would be protected and would allow her to come along.

"I…" Kagome spoke up hesitantly hoping they would no longer continue to argue. "I do want to go along Optimus. I haven't seen my little brother in quite some time. And…I would love to be able to help, in any way I can. I did help to save the world once before you know," she added with enthusiasm, standing and walking over to where the Peterbuilt stood.

He smiled at the girl, hoping he would not have to leave her behind, nor be separated from her again. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her, as well as keep her out of trouble, for he obviously know what she and Arcee had been up to while he had been away. He preferred to keep a close watch on her in order to keep her safe. So many things could have gone wrong, he knew, though thankfully they had gone very well indeed. He had his old friend back. Speaking of which….

"Yo Optimus, I can stay behind and-"

"Enough Jazz, she is coming." He waved off his further protests, knowing that perhaps the mech had grown a bit fond of the girl, for he owed her his very life, knowing she had done much for him, but he would not hear anymore objections on the matter. "Autobots….be prepared to leave."

No one objected to their leaders command then, and to his firm tone of voice.

* * *

The next few days almost seemed to go by as a blur, nearing the two weeks deadline. Kagome had finished her classes -even if her grades were not that great- and most importantly, she had graduated high school. Sam had already begun his college plans, which incidentally did not involve Bumblebee. It seemed he was deadest on going with the boy though, and had it in his mind that Sam would eventually change _his_ mind and take him along. He had noted the fact that he was the teenagers guardian and as such should be taken along to continue his protection.

Kagome had also had a talk with Mikeala about the girls relationship with said teenager. Or more like Mikeala had needed someone to talk to, anyone really, and had all but ambushed the Japanese woman to fume over Sam's commitment issues. The miko had tried her best to be understanding, but all she could really think about was Inuyasha and his inability to commit or even tell her that he had felt the same way about her. Mentioning the hanyou's name had not even made her sad this time, she noted, but had made her quite angry at his continued dismissal of her and his adamant attachment to a dead woman.

The priestess did not know if she had truly given Mikaela any wise advice, for it had been so long since she had spoken to another female like she had with Sango, who was more of a sister really. She only hoped that telling the girl to let him admit his feelings for her, and to allow him to be the one to say those three magic words first -as Sam seemed to be more interested in keeping her around while he went off to check out the "new meat" at his college- was going to pan out for her.

Boys were so immature sometimes. Sam was no different than Miroku or Inuyasha seemed to be really. That's why she knew Optimus was truly a unique, one-of-a-kind being, unlike any other she had met.

Kagome only hoped it went well for the pretty girl, she wasn't too bad, or at least not as half bad as Sam.

Walking out of the particular clothing store in the mall where she had been browsing, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do. But, she supposed all she could do was wait and see how it went for them, as Kagome knew Mikaela was going to Sam's home later that day, after she got out of work.

The miko felt a bit self-conscious buying a few new clothing items, as her previous clothing had begun to dwindle with accidents, small wars, and with crashes and chases; much like her old school uniform. Her mother had hated it when she had come home in tatters and another uniform needed to be bought in order to replace the old. This time though, she wanted to pick out some nice things that perhaps went beyond simple jeans and nice blouses. She knew that internally, she wanted to look good for her two-story tall boyfriend, and well perhaps….a bit more feminine as well. Oh she knew guys checked her out and lusted after her, like that stupid immature Trent guy, but she never felt truly beautiful. She was always fighting, nearly getting killed, and of course had been busy killing things that always seemed to leak, or explode on her, and for once she had felt a twinge of jealousy with Mikeala around. The girl was quite beautiful, not like many youkai females she had seen of course, but she did appear to care about her looks and the way she dressed. There was some kind of sexiness about her that the miko could almost say she envied…almost. Yes she had grown, become more fuller in many areas of her body, but she wanted to exude confidence, sexiness, and well, not clumsiness, or depression, or lack of care. All she had cared for so long was to simply take her meds on time to stop the depression, not about what she wore nor how her hair looked pinned up in a certain way.

She sighed, looking at the bags of her purchases. Would anyone really care about how she looked? More specifically, would Optimus notice or care? He was an alien after, he didn't know the ways of humans or what made a woman feel beautiful. Earthly men didn't even know that for goodness sake.

Maybe she should go back into the mall and return a few things and just keep the basic essentials, she wondered standing on the sidewalk while so many shoppers passed her by, her mood quickly souring the more she thought about how stupid it really was to try to look good for her alien "boyfriend."

As she was about to turn on her heel, she barely noticed the silver corvette pulling up, its shiny new exterior grabbing many of the passerby's attention, making them stare in undisguised desire and awe. He honked his horn and flashed his lights to get her attention, and the miko was at a loss as to what Sideswipe was doing here, or what he wanted. He had gotten her attention of course, but also everyone else's, so she wasn't sure what she should do next. Perhaps she should just jump into the passenger seat so everyone would stop staring?

But with so many bags, she wouldn't be able to just jump in. So she smiled sweetly, for the benefit of the growing number of onlookers. Thankfully the mech seemed to have figured out her predicament, and he carefully opened the passenger door enough where she could all but throw in her things. Settling in the passenger seat as she quickly did so, the miko still noticed people pointing and staring.

Why did he have to have picked this beautiful and highly expensive corvette model? She wondered huffily as he began to place the seatbelt over her chest slowly to buckle her in.

"Really Sideswipe, do you actually get any kicks out of feeling my breasts?" the miko asked indignantly though with an actual underlying of true curiosity as she felt the way he buckled her in. She was human after all, and he….well a metal robot. Obviously her human body wouldn't do it for him…would it? It really didn't for Optimus, she thought to add, remembering how he only did it for her benefit.

"And where is Arcee? She said she would be back for me later."

"Well human," the Autobot began, mulling over her question as if she had asked him how they were created, "I actually do not get enjoyment out of your body itself, more so the reactions I'm able to reap when you think of me as a…pervert. I must say I quite enjoy them…and our banter."

"So you like to rile me up," she surmised, stating more than asking.

"Oh and Arcee has been given another assignment. So I volunteered to come for you, well as Optimus was also otherwise engaged," he added. "Why, does it bother you that I was the one to get pick you up?" he questioned with true interest. He didn't intent to make the girl angry.

Kagome sighed. She hadn't wanted to make him feel bad but she did seem to be in quite the mood.

"No, I'm sorry Sideswipe. Its just that it was quite crowded in there and erm, I didn't know what to buy. Well, and I haven't been around that amount people in so long, aside from a bunch of high schoolers I typically get to ignore. Oh and you should have seen the amount of kids running around….ugh."

"So, you're all packed and ready then?" he questioned wondering if she was preparing for their departure with this shopping spree.

"Well, I'm getting there," she answered with a bit of uncertainty. She really didn't want to bring up the fact that she was more nervous with each day that went by, and with each day that got them closer to this worldwide adventure. She really didn't know what to think or feel about going back to visit the family that had sent her away, or the well that had allowed her to time travel. So she tried changing the topic.

"Any news from Mikaela, or Sam?" she questioned wondering if the advice she had given the poor girl had turned out into a big flop. She wasn't very good at relationship advice, she'd never really had one until now.

"Nothing yet," he answered cheerily.

Although, something about today bothered her quite a bit and she couldn't put her finger on it. Yes Sam was already packing, but it wasn't that. Something seemed to be a bit off, something that just barely touched the back of her mind, then disappeared.

Nevertheless, she had the strangest thought come into her mind then. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you don't get anything out of touching me? Anything you know…sexual?" she asked almost incredulously.

His deep chuckle reverberated throughout the car. "Why?" he questioned cockily. "Does it bother you that it doesn't human?"

"No, not really," the miko answered with a smirk. "But you might just end up changing your mind."

Before he could even respond, she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine so to speak. Letting some of her power flow to her hands, she placed them over the seatbelt that kept her in place, rubbing them up and down the smooth surface, then she decided to stroke the smooth leather interior of the seat that she was sitting on.

What she wasn't counting on was for him to suddenly stall, the harsh movement of the car jarring her unexpectedly, while his gears seem to get stuck, then pushing her back into the seat as he again regained his normal speed.

She laughed heartily, relishing the mech's reaction.

"Ah, so you _can_ get some enjoyment after all," she noted with a smile.

"I uhh," he wasn't eve sure what he was going to say, his spark was still pulsing brightly with the tease. But before he could figure out what to tell the girl, he received a transmission, allowing her to listen in as well.

"_Sideswipe, there's trouble at the Witwicky's. Bumblebee is handling it, but the government has been called in, as well as the emergency services. You might want to head over there and patrol the area, see if Bumblebee needs anything. Ironhide out."_

* * *

They watched from down the street. Seeing the commotion that was currently going on, and hearing the many sirens that wailed Kagome and Sideswipe could only stare and make sure no more of those "rogue" electronics from Sam's home were going to come to life. Bee had radioed in informing them all of the circumstances surrounding the accidental destruction of his temporary home, however he did not know how they had come to life in the first place.

He seemed to have forgone that little detail as he was too busy still crying over the fact that Sam wasn't taking him to college, and Sam seemed to preoccupied with packing and leaving as fast as he could, that he did not mention anything either.

Watching as Mikaela made her way there and how they both interacted added to the chaos and the distractions it seemed, and Kagome was quite annoyed that she couldn't just interrupt everything and demand the teenager tell her everything that had happened, not forgoing any detail.

In fact she was getting quite worked up. No one was even interrogating the love sick fool. Ugh it made the miko want to shake him hard enough for him to confess what he had done. Whatever it was, the girl could feel something was not right, there was some shift of power within the place, a pull like when two ends of a magnet finally meet.

Sideswipe spoke garnering her attention and making her take her eyes, and concentration, off of the Witwicky's home as well as the two lovers who were still speaking to one another. Informing her that Optimus was requesting them to return, the miko let the strange feeling slide right past her senses as they began to drive away from the neighborhood.

Kagome knew that whatever it was, it would eventually reveal itself, be it friend, foe, or another situation arising. She knew that she would have to discuss her feelings and discernment with Optimus when they returned, yet for now…it was extremely important that she pack. They would be leaving soon and she couldn't seem to prepare herself enough.

She would be going back home after all, back to the ancient well, back to her past and present, back to her family, but most importantly….back to him…back to Inuyasha.

* * *

**There it is another chapter, and yes, she is finally going back to the well in the next chapter. Thanks guys for all your support, don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
